


Someone Like You

by animechick725, NatKuraMaru



Category: Fruits Basket, Fruits Basket (Anime), Fruits Basket - Takaya Natsuki (Manga)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fruits Basket - Freeform, Hatori Sohma - Freeform, Hatori X OC, Lemon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2018-07-29 03:49:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 71,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7668994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animechick725/pseuds/animechick725, https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatKuraMaru/pseuds/NatKuraMaru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another Collab Fic with NatKuraMaru. Sequel to the Cursed Ones. Naomi, Amaya's longtime friend and old college roommate has run away from her old life and her abusive ex but will a certain dragon make her happy again and in turn finally find his own happiness?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Devil Side

**Author's Note:**

> OC Description: Naomi Hayashi  
> 5’4  
> Dark green eyes  
> Long black hair  
> Small build  
> B-cup

Devil Side  
*One month prior to Shigure’s Publishing party. Naomi’s POV*

I had just gotten off the phone with Amaya. I had told her I was gonna be in town for work and she mentioned her boyfriend’s publishing party. I told her I would try to go and see her. It would be the first time that I had gotten to see her since her accident. I knew it would be hard for me to go without any issues. 

I knew Eito, my boyfriend wouldn’t be very happy to find out about this business trip. For the past year, every time I had to travel on business he would find a way to keep me from going… I would usually try to reschedule the trip, but lately it started to cost me. My handler gave me an ultimatum either I show up or I am fired. I waited until Eito got home from work. I always made sure to stay quiet and to only speak when I was spoken to. I hated that lifestyle but I had to do it, so I wouldn’t get on his bad side.

He came home late as usual. I had dinner ready for him. We had been together for quite some time now. We met in college and lived together for about 2 years. We moved to Kyoto for his job, but lately his job has been putting a lot of stress on him and it started to affect our relationship.

A not in the good way either. 

‘’Welcome home, Hon.’’ I said softly as he walked in. I walked up to him and helped him remove his jacket. I couldn't help but notice the smell of perfume on him. I just smiled softly and hung his jacket behind the door.

‘’How was your day?’’ I asked him as he made his way to the couch.

‘’Get me a drink, will ya?” he asked me coldly. But it was more of a command then a question. I nodded and grabbed him a drink. I handed it to him and he chugged it.

‘’Another.’’ He commanded and I had no choice but to comply and hand him another one. 

‘’Dinner is ready.’’ I said quietly. We both walked to the dinner table in silence. 

‘’I made your favorite Beef Curry.’’ I smiled and placed some his plate. I made my plate and sat down. He didn’t say a word while we ate. I knew that things between us had changed and I tried to leave many times, but it always ended the same way. So I stayed.

“My handler called me and he found a gig for my art in Tokyo.” I said and watched his reactions. He never liked when I told him I had to go away. He glanced over at me and continued to eat.

“It would be in a couple of weeks, I would like to go, he said it could really help me get my stuff out there.” I said and took a sip out of my drink. He just nodded. I could feel the tension in the air. He didn't say anything else. We finished dinner and he went on to bed. Meanwhile I booked my train ticket and hotel. I was happy to be able to go see Amaya. 

*Two weeks later*

It was the night before I had to leave. I was finishing packing, I was surprised Eito didn't have any issues about me going away on this trip. He usually gets mad and hits me, but this time nothing happened. I stayed up late making sure I had everything packed for my art gig. I completely lost track of time. It was almost one in the morning. I heard footsteps coming from our bedroom.

“Oh hey, sorry I didn't mean to wake you up I was finishing up packing and I was gonna go to bed.” I said softly. He didn't look very happy. I continued to pack and when I turned around he was standing right behind me.

“See all done” I said but he already had that anger look in his eyes. Part of me already knew what was about to happen. He swiftly brought his hand up and smacked it across my face. I could feel my skin burn and the tears streaming down my face. He grabbed my arms and pushed me against the wall. As my back hit the wall I could feel the air being pushed out from my lungs.

“I am sorry, I didn't mean to keep you up” I cried. But he wouldn't listen he just pushed me again. I tried to run and lock myself in the bathroom but once I made it to the door he got to me and pushed me once more. I lost my balance and smacked my ribs into the sink. The pain was excruciating. I fell to the ground coughing up blood. I tried to look up to him and he was laughing as I laid there on the floor. I couldn't move. It hurt to breathe. I thought I was going to die. I cried in silence until the pain went away… Though it never did. By the time morning came, I called my handler and told him I wouldn't make it, just another simple lie. I pushed my trip tickets to a later date. I would at least make it to see Amaya and she seemed so happy to see me. I would leave the morning of the party and return later that evening. Eito wouldn't be home until the next morning so he wouldn't know I had gone away.   
I made it to Tokyo in the afternoon. I went and bought a dress to wear for the party. I took a bunch of painkillers to help me get through the rest of the day. I told Amaya I wouldn't be able to meet her at her place and drive with her, I said I would just meet her at the party instead. It took me a while to cover up all the bruises I had with make up. 

Once I made it to the party Amaya was there with her soon to be husband. She looked so happy. She introduced me to her friends. One in particular caught my attention. He was tall and serious. That was something about him I couldn't quite put my finger on. He was very good looking, he kept me company while I sat outside. The cold air helped me with the pain. But once the pain became unbearable I left and I didn't even get a chance to say goodbye to him. 

*About 6 Months Later*

I had spend the day with Akane, she was a colleague , I hadn’t seen her in a while since I stopped working due to personal reasons. She dropped me off at the apartment where I lived at with Eito. It was pretty late and I didn’t want to go inside… Not after what happened the past few times… He promised me he wouldn’t hit me again but it's been six times now and I am tired off it. 

I’ve decided that today I will end it with him and hopefully survive to live another day.

‘’So Akane, I think I am going to break up with Eito…’’ I said quietly as we made our way to my building.

‘’Why? He is so wealthy… With him you won’t have to work a single day in your life. You can just sit back and enjoy life.’’ She said to me… She didn’t know about how abusive he is...to be honest I hadn’t told anyone about it except for Amaya. She was a closest friend I've had since college.

‘’Well… I don’t know things haven't been working out between the two of us lately… You know.’’

‘’But sweetie… He is filthy rich…. Fake it.’’ She said looking down at her feet.

‘’ you’re sounding like my mom right now.’’ I said to her and she laughed.

‘’Well, do what you gotta do. Well I will see you later.’’ She said and hugged me and went on her way. I wish I could tell her it wasn’t about the money. I don’t care what a man has just as long as he is loyal and sweet.

And Eito is neither. 

I opened the door quietly trying to not disturb Eito, but as soon as I walked in the room he was there waiting for me with a drink on his hand and wearing his robe.  
‘’ Well, well well… Look what the cat’s brought in…’’ He said with a mischievous tone to his voice.

‘’ Yeah, Akane and I were hanging out and I lost track of time. It won’t happen again… How was your day, Honey?’’ I said trying to hide the fear in my voice.

‘’ My day… Hmmm… Let’s see…’’ He said as he walked up to me and smacked me across the face and I fell to the ground. 

‘’My day was going well…. Until my whore of a girlfriend got home past her curfew.’’ He said quietly and he pulled my hair back forcing me to look at him. I tried to keep the tears from falling while my face felt like it was on fire. How did I ever get into a situation like this? A relationship with a terrible man?

‘’why do you that Nao?’’ Eito said and he pulled on my hair tighter making me scream in pain.  
He pushed me towards the coffee table and I stumbled on it and hit my hip and I fell down.

‘’Now get up, Let’s eat’’ he said and walked over to the dinner room table. I sat down trying to not make eye contact with him.

‘’Why won’t you look at me?’’ He said and grabbed my chin making me look at him. I didn’t say anything for fear he would hit me again. 

‘’You know I love you right… I just love you so much that I don’t even know what to do you see…’’ He said and leaned in towards my neck.

‘’You’re drunk again Eito… Stop…’’ I said to him. He chuckled and sat down in front of me and started to eat. I didn’t touch my food at all. I never had an appetite when he was like this. 

‘’Aren’t you going to eat?’’

‘’I am not hungry.’’He looked at me with cold eyes. He flipped the table in front of me. I jumped backwards in fear. He grabbed me by the arms and pushed me against the wall. I’ve just come the conclusion that no matter what I do he is never happy and he won’t be happy. 

“What did you say?” He yelled as I hit my head against the wall. He let go of my arms and I fell to the ground. He started to kick me on the side. I tried to get up but it was pointless. His foot would meet my ribs once more and I would fall down. I was crying and spitting out blood. He grabbed my hair from the back of my head and pulled it back then slammed my face on the hard tile floor. My entire body was in pain. I tried to get up using a the last bit of strength I had left. But it felt as if my limbs couldn't move anymore.

‘’Get up, you little whore… I am not done with you yet.’’ He screamed and grabbed my arm and pushed my against the bed and got on top me. I tried to fight him off but he grabbed my arms I tried to break free from his grip, but I couldn’t.  
He forced himself on me while I cried I closed my eyes praying that it would end or that my life would end there.

Once he was done he got off of me and fell asleep. I laid there paralyzed by pain and fear. Until morning came and he left for a business trip.

I tried to get out of bed and wash the blood off of my face. I grabbed some clothes and left the apartment. I would never come back here again. I told myself this would be the last time I would get hit again. I made my way out of the apartment with just some essentials that I needed and started to make my way to the bus stop.

I had bought tickets to go see Amaya again and this time I might stay with her if I can, I hadn’t seen her since Shigure’s party and I knew she would understand. 

The sun was bright outside but the weather was hot, it made it harder for me to breathe.  
I made it to the train station. It was going to be a few hours ride till I got to Tokyo. Once I arrived I walked on the streets trying to cover up my face which was swollen and bruised. I remember getting to Amaya’s house and knocking on the door. Amaya opened the door.

“Oh my… Naomi… What happened to you? Don't tell me he did that to you?” Amaya said and she reached for my hand and helped me to the couch. Every step just was causing more agonizing pain for me. I couldn’t take this pain it hurt so much. I felt light headed once I sat down my vision went blurry before everything went black.


	2. Reunion

Chapter 2  
Reunion

 

“Oh no Naomi” she said concerned for her well being. She tried to pick her up. Shigure heard all the commotion in the living room as he got out of the shower. He threw on his robe and walked in. 

‘’Amaya dear, what's going on?...’’ He said while drying his hair. ‘’Oh my…. Naomi?’’ He said and dropped the towel and rushed to Amaya’s side and helped her straighten Naomi on the couch. Naomi’s face was swollen and she couldn’t open her eyes, she had dried up blood by her hair. Minor cuts throughout her arms and her lip was busted.

‘’What happened to her?’’ Shigure asked and looked at Amaya who was completely broken hearted.

‘’I don't know… She just showed up. I had no idea she was coming over…’’ Amaya said and felt like crying. Shigure nodded looked to her. 

‘’Well we should take her to the hospital. She could have some internal injuries that could get worse.’’ Shigure said and went to bedroom to get dressed. Amaya nodded and held Naomi’s hand. She knew of Eitos abuse but she never thought it would go this far. 

‘I can’t believe he did this to her, after all she’s done and been through. How could someone want to hurt her?’ Amaya thought to herself and wiped the tears that were running down her cheeks. Shigure came back and walked over to Amaya and hugged her.

‘’You two were pretty close, huh?’’ Shigure said and kissed the top of her head.

‘’Yes, we were…’’ Amaya cried.

‘’You’ve been pretty emotional lately as well Maya.’’ Shigure said and Amaya turned around.

‘’Can you blame me Gure? I’ve known her for a long time and she was always alone.’’ She said defending her emotions. Amaya had noticed that she did in fact become more sensitive lately. But it wasn’t something she could worry about right now. 

Shigure picked Naomi up and carried her to the car. Once he sat her on the back seat with Amaya. Naomi woke up much to Amaya and Shigure’s relief. 

‘’Amaya…’’ She said softly.

‘’Nao… What happened? She asked her. But all Naomi did was smile and nodded. All Amaya could do was worry as he held her hand. Shigure drove as fast as he could to the hospital. Once they arrived Shigure ran inside and saw Hatori.

‘’HATORI’’ Shigure shouted. All the nurses in the ward turned towards him, Hatori annoyingly glanced over to Shigure, but quickly became concerned to why Shigure was there and looked so nervous. It was rare that Shigure was serious and Hatori knew that. He looked really serious at that present moment. Hatori walked over to Shigure in a hurried pace. 

‘’Shigure, what brings you here? Is everything okay with Amaya?’’ He asked softly and somewhat in fear remembering what had happened the last time he saw Shigure this serious. 

‘’Yes, she is fine… It’s her friend Naomi. You met her at the publishing party. We don’t know what happened to her. She showed up at our house this morning and she doesn’t look so good.’’ He said and started to walk back to the car with Hatori.

‘’Naomi… The name sounds familiar.’’ He said, he couldn’t help but feel a tightness in his chest once he heard her name. He didn’t understand why he felt this tightness but he shook the thought away as he followed his cousin. They made it to the car and Amaya looked distraught. Shigure opened the door and Hatori was able to take a look at Naomi. Hatori signaled to the nurses that were near the entrance to bring out a stretcher to lay Naomi on. Hatori looked over at Amaya who looked worried.

“Don't worry Amaya. I will have her check out as soon as possible. I will keep you updated on her. If you don't mind waiting in the waiting room.” Hatori said and he made his way to the emergency room. Shigure held Amaya close to him. The last time he had been in the hospital was after Amaya’s accident. It wasn’t exactly his favorite place and with the images flashing through his mind of those days he shook slightly and Amaya held his hand and he calmed down. 

“Let's go have a seat. Naomi is in good hands with Hari” Shigure said and they walked to the waiting room. About an hour of agonizing waiting later Hatori came back out.

“Hari, how's she doing?” Amaya got up and walked over to Hatori.

“She's in stable condition. A few broken ribs and a broken cheekbone which she will need surgery for. We are preparing her for surgery as we speak.” Hatori said as he looked at Naomi’s chart.

Amaya just nodded. “Thank you, Hari.” It wasn’t as bad as it could be and if there was anyone she trusted to care for Naomi it was Hatori. 

“Amaya, do you have any idea what happened or who could've done this to her?” He asked her.

“No… She just showed up at my house like that.” Amaya lied. She was conflicted on telling him the truth, or at least what she thought had happened, for one it wasn’t her business to tell and she also knew how Naomi was. On the other hand she wanted Naomi to be safe and away from Eito. 

“It is clear that her injuries were from another person. We will be running tests to see if there were any other kind of foul play.” Hatori said.

“Okay, thank you again Hari.” Amaya sat back down with Shigure and waited.

“When was the last time you heard from Naomi?” He asked as Amaya rested her head on his shoulder.

“A few months ago. She was happy she got to work on her art stuff. But I haven't heard from her since… Until now.” she sighed and rubbed her temples. 

“Was she seeing anyone?” Shigure asked. Amaya shook her head. She didn't know why she lied but she knew Naomi wouldn't want people to know. Although she hated lying to Shigure she would have to for now. They sat there and waited for Hatori to come back out. 

A few hours went by and Hatori came out. Amaya was up as fast as she could and walked over to Hatori.

‘’How’s Naomi?’’ Amaya asked

‘’The surgery went well. She is asleep now, she should wake up within the next few hours. You can go in and see her if you’d like.’’ Hatori responded. Shigure followed and Amaya went with Hatori to see Naomi.

Naomi’s face was bandaged up, an IV connected in her arm they place a torso brace on her to help her ribs heal and to minimize any movement she could try to do. Amaya sat next to her and held her hand. Shigure sat on the couch and just watched as Amaya worried about Naomi. He remembered being in the same predicament as her, but for him it was very different and it's something Shigure never wants to experience again. 

‘’Once she is awake I will need to ask her some questions.’’ Hatori said. Amaya nodded. She hoped that Naomi would tell him and finally be away from Eito. 

Hatori looked to Amaya. "Do you know how this could have happened?"

"I... I don't know. I wish I did." She said and shook her head.

Hatori nodded and sighed. "Well it seems we will just have to wait then." 

Shigure held Amaya's hand. "I'm sure it will be okay."

Amaya leaned her head on Shigure.

"Yeah, you're right." Amaya said though she still have worry in her voice. 

"Yes, she is good hands here with Hari." Shigure said and glanced over to Hatori.

Hatori chuckled and read over chart quietly. 'Hm..she's come for injuries for reasons unknown before..more than once..'

”So Hari, how you've been?" Amaya asked him catching him off guard.

Hatori looked up and smiled softly. "I'm alright Ms. Amaya how are the wedding plans going?"

"Its coming along, we are just going to do a small ceremony. Nothing too fancy... Anyways Gure and I are gonna grab something to eat, would you like to come along?" She smiled.

Hatori shook his head. "Thank you Ms. Amaya but I need to stay until Ms. Naomi wakes up to answer the questions of course."

"Okay, let us know when she wakes up." Amaya said and walked out of the room with Shigure.Shigure was thankful, he didn’t want Amaya stressed out. Hatori nodded and waited patiently while looking at her chart

The door to the room open.

"Oh Hello Dr. Sohma." Said a female voice. Hatori turned around. It was Kana. He knew it was her even before he turned around. 

"Hello, Doctor Kana." his lips twitched upwards but they didn’t come to much of a smile as he thought about the last few times they encountered each other. 

"Do you know the patient?" She said as she walked over to Naomi to get her vitals.

"Yes, she's a friend of Amaya's. I've met her before." he sighed and shook the past memories from his head. 

"Ahh I see. Well let me check her." Kana walked to her and Hatori nodded. Hatori steps aside so Kana could have a clear way around Naomi. Hatori watched as Kana examined Naomi. He thought back to the days when Kana worked with him. His heart still broke every time he saw her. He still had a deep love and respect for her.

"Alright, I'm all done. She should wake up in a little bit." Kana said and looked over to Hatori who appeared to be a little lost in his thoughts.

Hatori blinked and shook his mind to relieve himself of his thoughts. He couldn't be with Kana anymore and that he was more than well aware of and he nodded at her. "Thank you Kana."

She gave him a quick nod and walked out of the room.   
The room went back to being quiet. There was only the occasional beep of the machines. 

Hatori let out a sight and decided to get up and walk a bit.

As he stood up he heard a faint voice calling him.

"Doctor..."

Hatori walked over to Naomi. "How are you feeling?"

The breeze from the window brought the scent of his cologne to her nose.

"I.. I am thirsty." She said and her voice was hoarse.  
She took a in a deep breath the scent of his cologne triggered her memory but she couldn't pinpoint where she had smelled it before.

He nodded. "I shall grab you some water." He left the room swiftly.

He came back and handed her the water. She drink it quickly.  
"I can't feel my face very well, are my eyes closed 'cause I can't see." She said and tried to touch her face but he grabbed her arm because she could touch it.

"What is it?"

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, you've sustained a few injuries and you have a couple broken ribs. You also had broken cheekbone and that's why you're eyes are closed. You should be able to see again in a few days once the swelling goes down.” he said as he looked over her chart.

“Okay…”She nodded,”...I thought I heard my friend Amaya's voice. Is she here? Can I see her please... I mean I can't see but you know what I mean." She said moved her head around a bit as if she was trying to look at a certain direction.

He chuckled softly. "Ms. Amaya will be back shortly."

"Alright" she said and tried to prop herself on the bed. She felt a sharp pain coming from her ribs.  
"Ow"

He sighed and came over and helped prop the bed up so she could seat and be more comfortable. “Easy now, Ms. Naomi."

"You sound familiar, but I don't quite remember where I heard your voice before... And your cologne smells really nice..." She said exhaled loudly.

Hatori lips slightly twitched upward. "We have met before Ms. Naomi."

"Hmmm.... Really? Don't tell me. I wanna guess okay?"

He chuckled softly. "As you wish."

"Okay, so where did we meet, tell me?" She laughed. He looked at her and was about to answer.

"Just kidding don't tell me." She said quickly and laughed. He grabbed a chair and sat next to her.

“Alright just tell me if I am right about how we met okay?” She said and moved her head to face him and brought her hands to her lap.

“Fair enough.”

“Hmm… this would've been much easier if I could see your face, you know I never forget a face…” He chuckled.

“Alright here is goes first question. Are you ready? Okay… Did we meet through work?”

“No”

“I knew that one, just making sure you're still playing it..” She said and thought for a moment. “Are you friends with Amaya and how do you know her?”

“Yes, and I am actually Shi…” He started to speak before Shigure and Amaya interrupted him with their appearance. 

“Oh my, Naomi you're awake.” Amaya said and rushed to Naomi. Meanwhile Shigure walked over to Hatori.

“Hey Maya.” Naomi said.

“Nao, you remember Hatori right? You two met at Shigure’s publishing party. He took care of you after you started to feel sick.” Amaya said and smiled now that her old roommate was finally awake. 

“Nooo… Amaya I was trying to guess where I met him before, we were playing a game.” She frowned.

“You are still playing those silly games, huh?” Amaya said.

“Yes and now I remember him. He’s the dragon” Naomi said and smiled.

‘I wish I could see his face now.’ She thought to herself. Amaya and Shigure glance over to Hatori in shock. Hatori shook his head knowing exactly what they had thought. 

‘’Why did you guys get quiet out of the sudden? When I met him, he was smoking and when he exhaled I remember calling him a dragon.’’ she giggled softly at the memory. 

‘’Oh okay, that makes sense.’’ Amaya said and shook her head. “How are you feeling Nao?” Amaya asked Naomi trying to change the subject.

“I am fine, just hate this not being able to see a thing. But Dr. Sohma here said I should be able to open my eyes in a few days. Right? “ Naomi said and looked over to Hatori.

“Yes, once the swelling has gone down.” Hatori responded to her.

‘’That’s good.’’ Amaya smiled and grabbed Naomi’s hand.

‘’Amaya, can I talk to you. Just the two of us… Please.’’ Naomi said with a soft smile. Amaya looked towards Shigure and Hatori and nodded at them to let them leave. Hatori walked over to Amaya.

‘’I would like to ask her some question after you’re done talking to her.’’ He said in a low voice. Amaya nodded. She waited until they walked out the room and closed the door behind them.

Naomi’s mood had changed, she was no longer being playful, if anything she looked sad.

‘’Amaya, are they gone?’’ She whispered since she was unable to see if they were actually in the room or not. 

‘’Yes’’ she said and leaned in closer to Naomi. Naomi started to cry. Amaya wrapped her arms around her to help comfort her. 

‘’It’s okay, he can’t hurt anymore. He did this to you after all didn’t he?’’ She whispered and comforted her.

‘’I thought I was going to die. I don’t even remember how I made it to your house. All I know is that I am glad I did.’’ Naomi nodded.

‘’Nao… I am here if you need anything okay?’’ Amaya said and sat back down on the chair. ‘’Do you need a place to stay? I am sure you can stay with us. I will talk to Shigure and Inari. Inari is away right now for her book and all. I think she’s planning on moving in with her boyfriend Shigures cousin anyway when she gets back.” Amaya added. 

‘’Thank You Amaya. I knew I could count on you.’’ She said and leaned her head back on the bed. ‘’I really wish I could see you right now.’’

Amaya smiled ‘’ you will soon.’’

‘’You can let them come back in again.’’ Naomi said and exhaled and relaxed her body.

‘’Alright. Hatori would like to ask you some questions about what happened to you, are you gonna tell him?’’ Amaya looked over to Naomi and she nodded. Amaya got up and opened the door. Shigure and Hatori were standing by with a cup of coffee in their hand. Amaya couldn’t help but notice that Hatori looked worried about Naomi.

‘’You may come in now.’’ Amaya said while holding the door open. They walked in and Naomi was just resting again.

‘’We are gonna head out now okay, I will come back in tomorrow.’’ Amaya said and lightly hugged Naomi.

‘’Okay, I am probably going to sleep soon… My face hurts…’’ Naomi mumbled.

‘’Bye Hari, Thanks for helping her.’’ Amaya said walked over to Shigure.

‘’Don’t mention it’’ He nodded. Amaya and Shigure left the room and once again it was back to just the two of them in the room.

‘’Ms. Naomi, would you mind if I asked you few questions?’’ Hatori asked as he clicked his pen and was ready to write on the clipboard. 

‘’No’’ Naomi said as her stomach rumbled. ‘’Sorry.’’

‘’ Are you hungry?’’ Hatori asked as he chuckled softly.

‘’Yes, I haven’t eaten anything since yesterday.” she said and her stomach continued to growl and she felt a soft blush come to her cheeks. 

‘’I am sorry, I will go grab us something. Anything in particular that you would want?’’ he asked as he gazed upon her. 

‘’I am okay with anything.’’ She smiled.

‘’I will be back soon.’’ He said and walked out of the room. While she waited she eventually fell asleep. The stress and the meds practically knocking her out into the peaceful sleep she desperately needed. Upon returning back to the room Hatori found Naomi was peacefully sleeping. He smiled softly and he put her food away in a container that would waiting for her when she would awake. He closed the curtain and dimmed the lights and quietly closed the door to her room careful not to disturb her. He called Amaya to let her know of her progress while he went to tend to other patients. 

There was one thing that wouldn’t leave his mind, and for the life of him he couldn’t figure out why.

And that thing? It was Naomi’s smile.


	3. Staying Safe

Chapter 3  
Staying Safe

 

Hatori came into work as usual that day. A slight worry in the back of his mind on how Amaya's friend Naomi was doing. It had been a few days since he had last seen her. Patients had just seem to be rolling in more than usual now that Hatori had his attention somewhere else. He quietly came into her room after knocking on her ajar door.He could hear the chatter between Naomi and the nurses.

"No, I am alright... I am not really hungry." She said softly in the sweet voice that Hatori remembered.

"But miss you haven't eaten much since you got here." The nurses had said and they were adamant worried about their patients health. He walked into the room also worried for Miss Naomi’s health. 

"Does something seem to be the matter?" He looked at her. "How are you feeling Miss Naomi?"

"Oh, Hey Doctor Hatori, I am fine." She said and looked towards him. The smell of his cologne floating by her nose and causing her lips to twitch upwards. The nurses looked at Hatori and he signed them off. Naomi waited until the nurses before speaking again only feeling comfortable with him in the room. 

"Hey you never came back the other night? I had to eat this crappy hospital food..." She said and crossed her arms.

He chuckled softly. "I did but you were asleep so I let you sleep. I brought some with me today incase I got the chance to see you. Would you like me to heat it up for you?”

"That would be nice." She said relieved. She couldn’t help but have a small blush to her face knowing that he had thought about her and was nice enough to bring her in some food. 

 

He nodded. "I see. I will be back shortly. You relax." He was happy to see she was doing better and he left quickly to go and heat up the food before bringing it back and putting it on the table that was attached to the bed.

"Here you are Miss Naomi, I hope it is to your liking." He said softly.

"Thank you." She said as her hands shuffled to grab the fork to eat. After a few failed attempts she finally grabs the fork and started to attempt to eat, but she dropped the food with more failed attempts. .

He looked at her curiously. "Would you like some help?"

"No, I am alright just trying to get the feel as to where everything is." She said as she continued to pick at the food.

He nodded and he sat down and watched her. His lips twitched upwards and he couldn’t help but chuckle at her. "You're quite stubborn miss Naomi."

"It's a lot harder to eat when you can't see" she said after many failed attempts to get food onto her fork. He grabbed her fork and he put some food on it and put it in her hand. He then helped and guided her hand to her mouth. "Open Miss Naomi." She opened her mouth and he guided the food into it. He pulled the fork away and she let go of it. 

"This is delicious" she said and she continued to chew. Then just like a baby chick she propped her mouth open for more food. Hatori chuckled grabbed some more and was going to give it to her but she looked away. He gently touched her chin making her face his direction causing her cheeks to heat him from the touch of his fingertips. 

"This way Miss Naomi.." He said softly with his deep voice that was able to send a shiver down her spine with how soothing it was. She continued to eat as his voice continued to ring in her head. Luckily for the bandages on her face he wasn't able to see the light blush on her cheeks.

"Thank you for the food." She said softly.

"You're welcome..anything for a friend of Miss Amaya's." He said softly and his voice could literally stop anyone and make them look at him cause it was just so alluring. She leaned back on the bed.

"That food was so good. Hey, how's the weather today? I wish I could see the sky right now. It sucks to not be able to see." She said as she brought her hands to her face and touched the bandages but was being gentle since she was still a little sore. 

He smiled. "It's just a light rain but it's supposed to clear up soon."

"I love the rain. Would it be possible for you to open up the window so I could hear it for a while?"

He nodded and quietly stood up and opened the window. The draft blew in the smell of the rain and she could hear it fall against the window pane. But along with the smell of the rain came the scent of Hatoris cologne which was even more overpowering and clouding her senses.

" I love the smell of rain" she inhaled deeply.

He chuckled. "well it helps us out in many ways."

"I find it very soothing... I wish I could listen to it all the time. It's even better when there are thunders too." She smiled as if remembering happier times.

He nodded and sat back. "I agree...the thunder tends to help with sleeping." He had never sat with a patient this long before. But with Miss Amaya he really wanted to and these visits with her didn’t feel like a routine visit to the patient's room for work. He genuinely enjoyed her company. She smiled and inhaled a deep breath.

"Do you think I could take off my bandages today? is would love to look out the window right now..." She said hopefully.

He thought for a moment and looked at her chart. "Let me check with the other doctor and I will let you know."

"Okay, sounds good" she responded. He came back after a few moments after speaking with the Doctor. "Well Miss Naomi it seems you may take off your bandages."

"Really?" She smile and reached for her face.

He nodded and took a seat next to her on her bed. "Just relax I shall help you." The scent of his cologne wafted by her nose as he raised his arms and slowly undid the bandages slowly revealing her beautiful face. Sure it was still bruised and needed to heal but she was still beautiful in his eyes. She could feel him gently rubbing his thumb around her eyes. She slowly opened her eyes, then shut them quickly.

"Ow, that burns its too bright in here." He chuckled softly and he stood up and closed the curtains along with dimming the lights. "How about now Miss Naomi?"

She opened her eyes slowly again and waited to for it to adjust to the low lighting. She could feel that her face was still swollen. She turned in his direction and blushed. Her vision was still a little blurred but she was able to make out the figure standing next to her. He was tall and slender. His long hair covering one eye. The dark blue suit seating perfectly on his broad shoulders.  
"Much better now Doctor." She smiled then looked at the window as the rain was falling.

He nodded. "Well..I will have a nurse bring something by for you for pain." He looked to the window himself and smiled. "Atleast there is not harsh sunlight today."

She couldn't help but look back at him and stare. He was just perfectly sculpted and his hairstyle fit him perfectly while it would look juvenile on anyone else. She only wished she had her full eyesight back so she could properly appreciate his face and features. 

"Yes, I really like the sky like that." She said while looking at him.

He nodded. "You've said that before...I suppose I do enjoy the rain myself. Helps me to sleep some nights."

"Sorry, I've been repeating myself. It's just that I... Never mind."she said and leaned her head back on the bed and closed her eyes.

He chuckled. "No need to worry Miss Naomi. I'll go inform the nurse to give you something for the pain and I shall let Miss Amaya know how you're feeling."

"Okay, thanks... And Hatori... It's nice to see you again." She smiled softly and looked at him then closed her eyes.

He nodded. "glad to see you're better." He left the room quietly and called Amaya, who had been anxiously waiting to hear about her friend. 

"Hello Hatori? Is Naomi okay?" Amaya said on the phone with urgency and worry in her voice.

"Yes Miss Amaya I have taken the bandages off." Hatori told her and he signed off on some paper work for a nurse to take Naomi medicine.

"I will stop by later to see her. Thank you Hatori for keeping an eye on her." Hatori nodded and hung up the phone and came into the nurse admitting Naomi the medicine. Naomi was resting as the nurse finished giving her the pain medicine. She looked over towards Hatori and smiled.

"Miss Amaya may be coming to see you Miss Naomi." He sat down and waited for the nurse to leave. "I need to ask you a few questions if you don't mind."

She shook her head. He nodded and sat back in the chair and looked through his clipboard. "Miss Naomi, can you please tell me your full name, birthday and place of birth."

"Naomi Hayashi, I was born in Nara, Japan on October 9th 1992."

He nodded and wrote it down. "Just protocol questions first. Now Miss Naomi, do you know how you got your injuries?"

She looked down and clenched her fists. She inhaled deeply and closed her eyes the scenes of her ex hitting flashed on behind her eyes. She fought back tears as she remembered the horrific events. 

"Miss Naomi?" Hatori peered into her face looking at her. She opened her eyes when he called her name. He could see in her face that she was scared. He instantly knew something was up. Years of being a doctor and dealing with his family he could easily tell when someone was upset or their depression was worsening or their anxiety was rising. 

"Miss Naomi, you can tell me what happened." He put a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"I am fine..." She said and felt a tear stream down her cheek, once she felt his hand on her shoulder. She looked at him. "...my memory about it's a bit hazy."

"I remember I was on my to come visit Amaya, then somebody approached me and pushed me against the wall and I hit my head... I don't remember much about it..." She cried while looking down at her feet. She didn't want to tell him about her ex, she didn't know why.

He nodded and relaxed his body. "Miss Naomi, I'm going to have to call the police since this was an assault and let them write it up. Are you sure that's what happened?" He leaned into her worried. He may not have known her long but he wasn’t sure if she was telling him the truth or not. 

"It's fine. I am fine... Like I said my memory it's a bit hazy..."

He nodded but he still didn't firmly believe her. "If you say so Miss Naomi."

"Thank you..." She exhaled loudly. She glanced over at him while he finished writing down stuff on her chart.

He looked at her. "The police will help you in any way they can."

“A-Alright.” She said but she wasn’t confident in her answer. 

Hatori stood up. "As you wish Miss Naomi. I shall notify the police." He headed for the door but he couldn't shake the feeling that she still wasn't telling him the truth.

"Hatori... Wait..." she said and took a deep breath...

He came back in and looked at her curiously. "Yes Miss Naomi?"

"I ran away from my ex, he is the one that did this to me..." She started to cry. His eyes widened and he quietly came back down to sit next to her. How could someone hurt someone so innocent and sweet? He rubbed her shoulder and looked at her. "It's okay Miss Naomi..please continue if you can."

"He would always tell me he wouldn't hit me again... But he did... Each time it got worse...I thought I was going to die..." She cried even harder, her tears stung her cheeks.

He rubbed her shoulder in an effort to comfort her. "Miss Naomi you don't have to tell me anymore..but you will have to tell the police."

" no I can't... He will kill me if that happens. I rather just never see him again." She sobbed.

He had his hands on her shoulders and he looked at her seriously with his gentle eyes. "Naomi, they won't let him get you."

"I don't want anything to do with him, okay... I am done with him." She said annoyed.

He nodded. "I understand. They will take care of it but you have to tell them what you told me. You won't have to see him."

"I will be fine... You don't understand... He is pretty much untouchable with the money he has. I would just be wasting my time. He doesn't know I am here... He went away for a business trip and won't come back for 3 months. To be honest the way he left me, I am pretty sure he doesn't care whether I lived or died..." She said and dried to tears on her cheeks. She looked at Hatori, she notice he looked annoyed. "This is my decision to make and I choose to just leave him be." She exhaled and closed her eyes.

"Well either way Miss Naomi they will come to ask you what happened. It is your choice but not all of the money in the world came keep him safe from abuse he caused you." He said softly before standing up. "I will be back shortly to check your vitals."

"Hatori, please wait.... Don't tell the police please..." She begged him as she grabbed his shirt. She felt a sharp pain on her ribs from leaning forward to grab him and she whimpered softly at the reaction to the pain. 

He grabbed her arm and gently laid her back down on the bed. "Miss Naomi, all I will tell them is that you came here injured. They will ask you how you get hurt."

"I won't talk..." She said angrily and closed her eyes then turned around.

"I only told you the truth of what happened because I thought I could trust you since you were Amaya's friend... But I guess I can't trust you..." She started to cry" ...don't you think I've tried to get away from him before? I've tried many times... That night we met at Shigure's party. I didn't fall and hurt myself... He pushed me against the sink because I told him I was going on a trip... I've tried getting the police involved, but nothing happened... He would still hit me... So if you think that it will change now, you're wrong... It will just make it easier for him to find me..."

He sighed. "You have very little faith Miss Naomi and that is understandable considering what you've gone through." He had gone through this situation before with women being in abusive relationships and them being afraid of their abusers and he has always handled the situation calmly and was able to talk them through putting their abuser in jail. With Miss Naomi, it was different. He didn’t have to talk her out of getting away from him and then going to the authorities. She definitely wanted to get away from him but was scared to do anything about him hurting her. 

"I'm sure you're aware what has happened to your friend Miss Amaya but this is not a situation that can happen. It's dangerous for her to not tell the police. I won't say anything but you should." He said into the phone. He had called Amaya hoping she could get through to her friend. 

"Thanks Hatori... I should be there soon." Amaya responded. Hatori nodded and hung up the phone and waited for Amaya. He couldn't understand what Naomi had been through and while he felt anger towards her ex, he was slightly annoyed at Naomi however. He feels that in her position he would take charge immediately and call the police so as to stop the abuse and to keep it from happening to anyone else. Few moments later Amaya arrived. She made her way to Naomi's room. The lights in the room were still dim, Naomi was laying down facing away from the door. 

"Hey, Naomi... I am here." She said softly as she approached the bed. Naomi turned to face her wincing ever so slightly in pain still waiting for the pain medicine to kick in. 

"I want to leave this place... Can I stay with you for a few days?" Naomi didn’t want to face the police, or anything that had to do with her ex or even Hatori. 

Shigure followed close behind. "I don't see why not Miss Naomi." He put his arm around Amaya.

"Thank you, Shigure... How you guys been?" She said softly.

"We've been well..Naomi though I have to tell you, Amaya has been breaking my heart lately." He had fake dramatic tears like he always did. "She said she's tired of my cooking."

"It's not that Shigure, lately many things have been upsetting my stomach... But we could use a new cuisine every now and then." She laughed.

"I would love to cook for you guys." She laughed as well and looked over at Amaya.

Shigure sighed. "No it's alright Miss Naomi, Amaya just wants to break my tender heart." He dramatically cried. They all laughed at Shigures usual antics. Then there was a knock on the door. They all turned around except for Naomi. They all had a feeling on who it was and Naomi didn’t want to see him right now. 

"Oh hey Hari." Shigure said.

Hatori walked in quietly still holding his clipboard. "Shigure I could practically hear you down the hall.” He said to his cousin in a slightly annoyed tone. 

"Oh I am sorry, we were just here talking to Naomi. " Shigure said then looked over at Naomi who did not seemed happy with Hatori being back in the room. He looked over to Amaya but just let it slide.

"Well Miss Naomi I will have a nurse here in a few moments to check your vitals and then you may..head out." Hatori said excluding mentioning her home. She nodded, but didn't look at him since she was still slightly irritated with him and didn’t trust him. By now she didn’t really trust many because of her ex, but Hatori she had hoped to make an exception for since he was a friend of Amayas. She feared now that she was wrong. 

"Great, you can stay in Inari's room." Amaya said to Naomi who nodded and was more thankful for her friend than she had ever been before. 

While they talked, Shigure walked over to Hatori who was about to leave the room.

"Hey, Hari wait up." Hatori nodded and waited for his cousin and walked with him preparing himself for whatever shenanigans Shigure had planned. As they stepped out of the room shigure put one arm over Hatori.

"Can I talk to you for bit?"

Hatori sighed and looked at Shigure. "If it's about borrowing a suit then no."

"No, it's about Miss Naomi... Look Amaya told me what happened to her, she also told me that you told her about calling the police and all, and the fact that Naomi doesn't want to. I understand that you are only doing what's right, but sometimes what you believe to be right isn't always what someone else finds it to be right... There are only a few people that know about Naomi situation. We all care deeply for her, and respect her choice. If she doesn't want the police involved, we won't get the police involved. But if I were to see him in person then I would get them involved."

Hatori sighed. "Shigure. You of all people should understand the severity of the situation. I said I wouldn't say anything but either way the police are coming because it was a woman who came in bruised and battered. A nurse of mine made the call before I even saw who she was. It's protocol. It's her decision on what she tells the police not mine."

"Well, can't you call it off? The NPA is pretty much in this guys payroll... Having them come out will just make it worse. We might as well just put a red dot on Naomi and drop her off at the guys house." Shigure said annoyingly. "What I am trying to say if that no matter what she does. If he finds her this will just happen again."

Hatori sighed. "I'll see what I can do. But just because he has the police where he is from under his whim doesn't mean the same for the ones here." He went off to take care of the situation or at least attempt to.

"NPA serves Japan. Not just one area..." Shigure mumbled and walked back to the room where Amaya was with Naomi. Hatori sighed and made a few calls. After a little while Hatori walked to the front entrance. He saw the police and he took a deep breath. "Officer Tamayori, it seems it was a misunderstanding. The woman in question said she just had fallen."

"Understood, just as a precaution would you mind giving me her name?" The officer asked.

"Officer you know I can't disclose the information of my patients without their consent. I haven't been given said consent." Hatori said firmly knowing that officer knew he was right and watched him bow and leave.

Meanwhile Naomi is enjoying her visit from Amaya. It had been so long since she could just relax and have fun with her old friend without constantly looking over her shoulder to see when the next hit would be approaching. 

"So Amaya how are your wedding plans coming along? Are you gonna have a big wedding or something small?" Naomi asked and reached to the cup of water that was placed near her bed.

Amaya smiled. "Well I'm thinking something small..I'm not really one for something so big and extravagant."

"That would be lovely, if you need any help let me know." She smiled. She was so happy to see Amaya happy with someone. She only wished she could have the same. 

"Oh I almost forgot, I bought some grapes with me for you Naomi." Amaya said while searching in her bag. She took the bag out and placed it in front of Naomi who gladly picked up the bag thankfully for more of non hospital food. 

"Oh thank you." Naomi said and grabbed a few and started to eat. Shigure finally made it back to the room after to talking to Hatori. He smiled at the two girls knowing his cousin would fix things for Naomi’s sake. "What are you two ladies up to?"

"Just having some girl talk you know" Naomi laughed and grabbed a few more grapes and she put them in her mouth. Smiling internally at the fresh taste of the grapes. 

Shigure chuckled. "Ahh yes well if I know Amaya I have an idea on what it was." He kissed Amaya's cheek and caused her to blush. "Say Naomi, you know Hari is single."

Naomi glanced and Shigure, questioning where he was trying to go with his words. She nodded in response to his comments.

"Okay...and?"

"Well Hari is a doctor. He can take care of all of your needs. Medical, emotional and sexual." Shigure laughed. Naomi choked as she heard what Shigure said. She started to cough non stop, then wheezing. She looked over to Amaya in panic.

"Oh no, I think she is having an anxiety attack, hurry Gure go get a nurse!" Amaya knew the severity of the situation. With Naomi’s anxiety attacks often came an asthma attack not far off. It wasn’t surprising really with the thoughts that had immediately gone through her head about Hatori the moment Shigure had spoken those words. The embarrassing feelings she had towards him and the fears she had about being in a relationship again. 

Shigure ran out of the room immediately as Hatori was coming up the elevator. He could hear Naomi and he ran into the room. "Nurse I need the nebulizer treatment now!" Hatori yelled and prepared an inhaler for Naomi and began to administer it for her.

"Miss Naomi I need you to take deep slow breaths." He reassured her calmly. He gently place his hand on her head so he could calmly soothe her. She kept her eyes on him, he could see the panic in her eyes. He hated seeing her like this in this pain. He wanted nothing but to make her smile and relax. After a few deep breaths her breathing started to regulate, the blood vessels that made her cheeks pink from the anxiety attack started to dissipate and she slowly started to relax. Meanwhile Amaya and Shigure were watching how Hatori took care of Naomi. Shigure had many thoughts in his head. Guilt because he had caused this but also hopefulness. Hoping that maybe one day his cousin could find someone he cares for again like how he was caring for Naomi right now. 

Hatori sighed in relief. "Just relax Miss Naomi..everything will be fine."

She nodded and started to feel drowsy. Her eyelids grew heavier, but no matter what she kept her eyes on him. She blinked a couple of times then fell asleep peacefully smiling softly at the image of him that stayed in her mind. 

Hatori smiled softly. "Sleep well Miss Naomi." He turned down the lights and walked out to talk to Shigure and Amaya. "She is fine and resting."

"Thank you Hari." Amaya said the peeked at the door and saw Naomi sleeping soundly.

"Is she still being released today?" She asked him. She still was worried about her friend and Shigure had an arm over her shoulders to help soothe her. 

Hatori sighed. "Well we would need to speak with her once she is awake and run a few tests just to make sure she is alright. Find out what caused the sudden attack."

Amaya glanced at Shigure, who was trying to not make eye contact with Hatori. She then nudged him with her elbow.

Shigure sighed. "I may have said something."

Hatori looked slightly annoyed. "Shigure what did you do this time?"

Amaya gave him that look that clearly said, ‘you better tell him. It was your fault’. But she remained quiet. 

Hatori tapped his foot and crossed his arms. "Shigure no matter what you may have said it's clear you can't be in this hospital and be appropriate."

"Oh Hari, you're so cruel, I was just joking around. I didn't know she would have that reaction to it." Shigure said

Hatori was still giving him a glare. "Well whatever you said to Miss Naomi don't do it again."

Shigure laughed nervously and nodded. "Alright Hari."

Shigure and Amaya both leave the hospital after staying a little longer to make sure she was alright. Hatori sighed and went to take care of other patients while Naomi slept but when he came back she was gone. He had gotten worried but when he went to go and check to make sure the nurses had run his vitals one more time he was relieved to find that they had. A few hours later he received a text from Shigure that noted that Naomi was safe and sound in their home and he felt relieved as he headed home. He smiled softly and hid his disappointment well, that he couldn’t apologize to her but knowing that she was staying with Shigure and Amaya he knew he would get the chance to properly apologize. 

Not too far from him a woman looked to him and smiled softly before an image of Hatori smiling at her flashed in her mind and her eyes widened in confusion. 

‘Dr. Sohma...when did he smile at me like that?’ she thought to herself quietly before heading to her car and started driving home to her husband. The image of Hatori however stayed in her mind.


	4. New Bundle

Chapter 4  
A New Bundle

 

Three weeks had passed since Naomi left the hospital. She woke up early that morning with Amaya knocking on her door. She groaned slightly and rolled and internally rolled her eyes at the time. 

"Hey Naomi, Are you up?" She said softly and opened the door. Naomi rubbed her eyes gently, she still had stitches on her face so she stayed careful she had more or less gotten used to have the stitches however but wanted them out more than anything. 

"Now, I am... What is it?" She responded, slightly annoyed. Naomi wasn't a morning person

Amaya sighed. "Can you take out the trash quickly?" She was standing there in the towel. "The garbage truck is here but I can't take it now."

"Sure, give me a minute." Naomi turned around and grabbed whatever clothes she had next to her and throw it over her PJs since it was cold out this early in the morning. She walked outside and breathed in the fresh morning air, the smell of the fresh dew on the grass wafted by her nose. She placed the bags down. Not too long after she could hear the trash truck coming from down the street. She walked back inside the house.

"Alright, Maya trash is out, I will make something for us to eat do you want anything?" She shouted from across the house.

"Yeah can you just make some oatmeal and coffee!" She yelled from the bathroom.Naomi walked over to the bathroom and saw Amaya facing the toilet.

" maybe you should have ginger tea instead of coffee."

Amaya sat back and sighed. "That dinner Shigure made didn't taste good coming up.." She held her head as she stood up to brush her teeth

"Let's hope that's all that was..." She said and looked at Amaya.  
"... You don't think that you could be... You know..."

Amaya blinked and finished brushing her teeth and looked at her. "What no..I mean.." She thought for a moment. "I don't know...maybe.." There was a chance, it's not like they had been safe in protecting themselves from that happening again. 

"Well, I have to go get my stitches taken out today, you could come with and get yourself check out" Naomi smiled. 

"Yeah definitely...I feel like I'm forgetting something..." Amaya wondered.

"AMAYA! NAOMI!!" Inari yelled as she walked into the house. She had been gone all the time with Yuki touring with her book and was finally able to come home at least for a little while. Naomi turned around and saw Inari. She hadn't seen her in long time and she had a soft smile on her face,

"Hey, how are you?" She said and walked over towards her.

"I'm great!" Inari hugged her. She was slightly tanner and her hair had gotten longer. "Just exhausted but I've got some good news! Yuki and I are moving in together." She smiled sweetly. 

"That's great." Amaya said and hugged her. Naomi smiled softly.

Inari looked at them. "I'm gonna start packing as soon as possible we actually aren't far from the main house."

"Take your time packing, Naomi and I are gonna get ready. She has an appointment to get her stitches removed." Amaya said and Naomi nodded in agreement and Inari smiled. While she didn’t know the extent of Naomis situation she knew enough to know that this was much better for her to live with Amaya and Shigure and Inari felt that she herself was finally ready to be out on her own with Yuki. Sure they may not have been together that long but they love each other and that's all that mattered. . 

"Well, Inari since you're here would you like me to make you something to eat as well?" Naomi asked Inari and she walked back to the kitchen.

Inari smiled. "That would be great Naomi thank you." She ran into her room and started packing

Naomi immediately started cooking. The smell of homemade french toast with some bacon and even some miso soup filled the air and it smelled wonderful and it could make anyone come running with hungry stomachs to eat her food. She prepared the table and set the food down on the table as well. 

"Its ready if you want to come eat." Naomi shouted. She sat down quietly, something in the back of her mind was troubling her but she decided not to voice it for now. She thought back to how she was in the hospital and seeing Hatori, part of her wanted to go see him again but part of her didn't want to see him. 

After a moment everyone come to the table with smiles on their faces as they looked at all the amazing food she made. Inari sat down with Amaya and Inari held up her finger as her phone rang.

"Hello...Yuki I'm gonna finish eating and packing and I'll be there...." she blushed madly. "Yuki...stop.." she gulped and her blush only worsened as Yuki spoke to her and she turned her head so Naomi and Amaya could focus on their own conversation and not the one she was having with Yuki on the phone. 

"Amaya, I was looking at rental ads the other day and I found this one... I am going to stop there later on today and take a look... I will be out of your hair in no time." Naomi said without looking up.

Amaya looked at her. "Naomi Shigure and I don't mind at all, and it will be better now since Inaris moving out with Yuki." She looked at Inari out of the corner of her eye and just rolled her eyes at Inari who always seemed to be this way when Yuki was involved. 

"No Yuki." Inari was still blushing. "I'll see you when I get there...love you too.." she hung up and looked at the other two now that she had finished her embarrassing conversation with Yuki. 

"I am very thankful for all that you've done for me for the past month. But depending on how today goes... You might need the extra room." Naomi smiled softly and looked at Amaya.

Inari blinked a few times. "You're pregnant!?!"

"Well, I don't know yet... But maybe. I will find out today. I've tired lately and nauseous." Amaya said and gently placed her hand over her stomach.

"Yep you're pregnant." Inari said confidently having already knowing the signs before quietly thanking Kami in her head that she had gotten on birth control. Besides she wasn’t ready for a baby like Amaya and Shigure. Well as ready as they can be.

Amaya shook her head smiling, but deep inside she remembers exactly what happened to her last time. She was scared but she hid it well trying to stay calm. 

"Please don't tell Shigure anything until I know for sure okay?" The other two girls nodded knowing why exactly she said that. 

Inari looked at Naomi. "So you're moving here?"

"Yes, just for while.... I will see if my art picks up, then who knows maybe get out of Japan. As of right now I am moving here..." She smiled softly.

"Well good! We can all hang out again like when you guys were in college!" Inari jumped up.

"Yes, that will be really nice.... I miss those days." She smiled and finished her tea.

"Even though it wasn't that long ago, it did feel like an eternity after you moved here." Naomi said

"Yeah well.." Inari smiled. "I am still glad...I would have never met Yuki.." she nudged Amaya.

"I am happy for you two, back then I never saw you guys with any boys... Because of that thing... Anyways, I should probably go get ready" She laughed.

Inari nodded. "I need to finish packing.." she got an idea in her head. "You know Naomi...Yuki's cousin is single."

"Who?" She looked over to Inari.

"His name is Hatori. He's a doctor and girl..so your type!" Inari giggled.

Naomi's heart skipped a beat when she heard his name.   
"Oh, him... Yeah he is alright. I've met him a couple times." She responded while hiding her feelings.

"I should probably stay single for a while you know... Since I only attract jerks into my life." Naomi said and looked out the window before standing up.

"Well I don't think Hatori has a mean bone in his body." Inari giggled and skipped off to finish packing

"They never do at first..." She muttered.

Amaya looked to her. "Trust us...Hatori is different."

"Okay, well.... He is not my type alright..." Naomi said while trying to hide the fact that her cheeks that were blushing.

'Plus I probably already annoyed him while I was in the hospital so yeah... Please stop trying to set me up with people." She laughed and went into Inari's room to grab a change of clothes then went to take a shower.

Inari came back out with a few boxes of her things and she looked at Amaya. "You realize we need to set them up right?"

"You and Shigure, both setting them up. I think she should take her time with it. But they would be cute together... You had to see the way he cared for her at the hospital." Amaya smiled

"I know Shigure told me! And come on the poor guy needs someone..Yuki even agrees." Inari blushed thinking about her rat boy.

"I know, but poor Naomi... She's been through so much too. If she were to date him and if he ever hurt her I would kill him." Amaya said.

"We are talking about Hatori here." Inari crossed her arms. “He's not some punk off the side of the road.”

"Yes, I am aware and his curse hasn't broken yet. What do you think will happen if she finds out about it? He might have to erase her memory of him and honestly I don't want Hatori to go through that again..."

"That won't happen okay? It will break everyone else's did it will happen. And besides he was forced to erase Kanas memory because of Akita and Akito has changed." Inari sighed still thinking about all they went through when she thought of Akito. 

"True." She sighed.

"Stop worrying." Inari put her hands on Amaya's shoulders. "Our lives completely turned around and we are happier than ever because of the Sohmas...every single one of them just seem to have an energy about them...I know Hatori and Naomi can make each other happy."

"We'll see... Anyways I should go get ready." Amaya said and walked over to her room.Inari sighed and waited and called Shigure with a devious smirk on her face.

"Hello, Inari is everything okay with Amaya?" Shigure answered rather quickly. 

"Yes Shigure everything's fine...I just want your help with something. Hatori and Naomi need to happen." Inari smirked. "Come on future cousin in law."

"Oh, I see... Don't you worry it will happen. Hari's birthday is coming up so we will have to do something." He deviously laughed.

"Yes!! Ooh maybe we should get Ayame in this too! " Inari planned. "Shigure I feel like we were related in a past life sometimes."

"Oh poor Hari, won't stand a chance with this plan. They can thank us later." Shigure giggled adorably like always. 

"Okay and we can't tell Yuki..he knows when I'm being devious.." Inari giggled.

"Alright, well I have to go now. We will plan something later." Shigure said then hung up the phone.

Meanwhile Naomi walked out of the bathroom and saw Inari who looked like she was up to no good.

"Everything okay Ina?" She asked nervously. After knowing her for years she knew when Inari had an idea up her sleeve. 

"Everything is fine Naomi." Inari giggled and it was obvious she had a plan.

"Do you mind if I borrow that floral dress you have? I don't have that many clothes with me?" She asked her.

"Oh no go right ahead." Inari went through her boxes and pulled out the dress. "Honestly Naomi do you want it? It would look better with your figure and skin tone." 

"I doubt it, if anything it hides how small I actually am. You and Amaya are lucky." She said and made a gesture to Inaris breasts then laughed. Inari blushed and covered her chest with her arms. Naomi walked back to the bathroom and changed.

Inari sighed and started carrying her boxes out to the truck. 'Should have had Yuki come help or ask Tohru to make Kyo help...'

Amaya finished getting ready and walked out of her room.

"Naomi are you ready?" She said while knocking on the bathroom door.

" yes, just one second."

Naomi said and opened the door. She was wearing the dress with her long black hair twisted into a fishtail braid. She looked lovely.

Inari turned around and looked at them. "See! That dress looks so much better on you!"

Naomi blushed "thanks..."

"Are you hoping to run into Hatori in that dress? You look very pretty in that dress." Amaya joked.

"No, he isn't the doctor or nurse who will be removing my stitches." Naomi said while looking at herself in the mirror. The stitches were right above her eyebrow.

Inari had a smirk and she secretly texted Shigure. "Make sure Hari is the doctor to take out Naomi's stitches." 

Almost immediately Shigure texted back and Inaris text ringtone went off. 

"Sure thing ;-)" Shigure texted back.

"Alright we are gonna go now, see you later Ina." Amaya said and hugged her.

Naomi followed not far behind.

"See you.."

"Be careful you two! Once Yuki and I set up our new place you guys gotta come see it!" Inari waved them off and giggled.

Yuki called her a few moments later. "Inari, what are you planning with Shigure?" 

"Oh nothing Yuki why??" Inari had a sweatdrop.

"Because he's over he giggling like an idiot and I saw he was texting you." Yuki rose a brow as he spoke with her. Inari giggled nervously.

"Nothing Yuki just some harmless matchmaking.." Inari admitted but before he could say anything she cut him off. "I'll be home soon bye Yuki love you!" She hung up and Yuki sighed and rubbed his temples not sure how he felt about his cousin and his girlfriends devious plans. 

Meanwhile Shigure who promptly left after Yuki was on the phone with Inari was heading over to meet with Hatori. "Oh Hari!" He exclaimed as he walked in and Hatori sighed.

"Shigure I'm rather busy.." he looked up from his desk.

"I know Hari but...I know Miss Naomi is coming to get her stitches taken out..and I believe Amaya told me she would be more comfortable with someone she knew taking them out." Shigure kept an innocent face but Hatori as always saw right through it.

"Shigure what are you planning?" Hatori crossed his arms as he looked at him.

"Oh nothing Hari, is just that Miss Naomi gets nervous around people that she doesn't know and especially after everything she's been through she would prefer a familiar face to look after her." Shigure said.

Hatori sighed. "Alright..I'll see what I can do." He sat back and sighed. "Aren't you supposed to be hiding from your editor?"

"Yes... Also part of why I am here." Shigure laughed nervously. Hatori gave him a look and contemplated slapping him upside the head before deciding that was Amaya's job and just sighed. Not long after that Amaya and Naomi arrived at the hospital. Amaya went to check in and gave the nurse their names.

Hatori walked out a few moments after. "Miss Naomi come with me please. Miss Amaya you may as well since I'm seeing you afterwards." Naomi nodded and followed behind him while holding Amaya's arm.

"Are you nervous, Naomi?" Amaya whispered.

"No, why?"

"You're holding my arm."

"Oh... Didn't even notice." She mumbled and looked down at her feet. 

"Don't worry. Hatori is a good man and doctor." She whispered. Naomi kept thinking about him when she was in the hospital, even though he was able to call off the police, she still wasn't sure she wanted to be around him again. They continued to walk in silence. Naomi took in a deep breath as they were about to walk into his office and the scent of his cologne which she much rather loved met her nostrils she suddenly found herself smiling again. She looked around the room and it pretty organized. There was a small pot with a plant inside sitting by the window, she could tell it was dying.

"Sit down if you would please." Hatori said calmly while he prepared the utensils he needed to take out her stitches and he washed her hands. "Have you been feeling any discomfort with your injuries?"

"Not really, just my ribs are still a bit sensitive only when I sleep though." She said while watching him.

"Well I would take some over the counter pain relievers as needed if it's keeping you up Miss Naomi." Hatori said as he finished putting on his gloves. He turned to her and she was looking at her feet. He brought over the little cart with the utensils he would need over and a rolling stool. 

"Alright, Miss Naomi if you don't mind." He said as he gently moved her bangs away from her eye so he could see the stitches. He placed a hair clip to hold it back. He started to slowly take out the stitches after giving her a numbing agent. 

"Just relax Miss Naomi...counting will help keep your mind off of it."

"It's fine..." She said and looked straight into his eyes. Her breathing steadying as she stared at him and took in the scent of his cologne which she was coming to love. His eyes were deep and soft as he looked at her and took care of her stitches. His hands seems to work magic on her and she found herself only staring at him and not even noticing that he was still undoing the stitches.

She took in a deep breath and smiled.  
"Thank you..."

He smiled softly. "You're welcome." She looked back at the plant as he was finishing removing the stitches.

"You know that plant is dying right?" She said while looking at it.

"Yes I know...I don't have time to water it." He said quietly

"Even you if watered it now it would still die... You should just let go of it." Hatori said nothing and started washing his hands quietly. Not wanting to mention the value that the plant held, Naomi exhaled loudly.

"Alright, Amaya I guess it's your turn."

Hatori opened the drawer to his filing cabinet. "What seems to be the problem Miss Amaya?" he said as he pulled out her file. 

"Well, I think I might be pregnant. I've been feeling tired lately and vomiting almost every morning. Can't stand the smells of certain things." She blushed.

He nodded slowly and felt a small sense of de ja vu and handed her a cup. "I will need a urine sample to test Miss Amaya and if you wish I can administer a blood test to be certain." Amaya grabbed the cup and went to the restroom almost immediately. Naomi sat there waiting for her friend, while Hatori worked on some of his paper work. She would steal a couple of glances of him and she somewhat enjoyed watching him do his paperwork. There was something about him she couldn't quite put her finger on but she liked it, even though his denseness would get under her skin.

Hatori walked out of the examination room. "I will be back Miss Naomi." He walked into his office and sighed. "Shigure what are you still doing here?"

"Oh nothing Hari!" Shigure chuckled as he was fixing up Hatoris office and he put a picture of Naomi on his desk. 

"Hatori...whatever you are planning cease it...Amaya is here in the other room."

Amaya walked back into the room.

"Where's Hari? She asked.

"He stepped outside for bit." Naomi said and pointed towards the door.

Shigure immediately ran into the examination room leaving Hatori alone to look at the picture of him and Naomi the night of the publishing party. He smiled softly and left the picture on his desk and he walked in on Shigure caring all over Amaya.The photo in the back of his mind that he didn’t even know was taken that night. 

"Amaya what's wrong?? You didn't tell me you had to see Hari too.." he was nuzzling her and overall embarrassing her. Naomi just start to laugh a bit.

"Shigure what are you doing here? I told you I was coming here with Naomi."

"Oh right well silly me.." Shigure chuckled. Hatori walked into the room with gloves on and took the sample. "I'll be back momentarily."

Shigure looked at Amaya. "Amaya...is something going on you're not telling me?" Amaya blushed and sighed.

"I am not certain, but you know how I've been tired and your cooking has been making me sick lately? Well I think I might be pregnant... So I decided to get it check out and I was gonna tell you after I knew for sure." She smiled even though internally she was nervous. He nodded slowly and sat back with a whirlwind of emotions going through him and he held her hand tightly. Amaya smiled and felt a tear run down her cheek. She rubbed her stomach lightly. Shigure kissed the tear away and waited patiently for Hatori who came in moments later.

"Well...Miss Amaya..you are indeed pregnant. Congratulations." Amaya started to cry out of happiness, while hugging her stomach. Shigure wrapped his arms around her and picked her up.

Hatori chuckled softly as they left quietly and looked to Naomi. "Well Miss Naomi..I believe they want to celebrate. Would you like to grab lunch?"

"Hmmm... I am not sure if I will have time. I have an appointment to check out this apartment I will be renting while I am here... But I wouldn't mind walking with you." She smiled softly and stood up.

He nodded and held the door open for her. "Ladies first?" She blushed and nodded.

"So Hatori, do you mind if I call you Hari or Hatori?" She asked him as they walked down the hallways

"Hatori is fine Miss Naomi." He smiled

"Call me Naomi, please... miss Naomi makes me feel old." She laughed.

He chuckled. "Very well..Naomi." He had softly and he had his handsome smile and the two went and grabbed lunch together.

Shigure immediately texted a picture of the two leaving, while Amaya went to the bathroom again, to Inari.

“Mission Hari and Naomi is a go! XD” he texted her and Inari smirked and then hid it quickly when Yuki gave her that look and he just sighed and went about unpacking.

‘Need to keep those two away from each other…’ Yuki thought and sighed as he went to unpack more for his and Inaris new apartment.

Even though secretly, he wished for Hatori's happiness as well.


	5. The Curse Comes To Light

Chapter 5  
The Curse Comes to Light

 

Two weeks had passed since Naomi went to get her stitches removed and she had just finished settling in her new place. It was a small apartment, but cozy. She enjoyed having a place for herself. It had been so long since she lived alone. She was happy she was able to find a place already furnished since she didn't have anything with her but it meant she had to be extra careful with everything in the apartment. 

It was early afternoon and she decided to go out for a walk and pick up some stuff that she might need for herself. She didn't dress up or anything it was still warm out she just threw on a dress and some sandals and went out. While out for her walk she noticed someone who looked a bit familiar. He was walking quite fast but kept his arms close to his body. Always looking straight ahead. She smiled softly once she realized it was Hatori.

"Hey, Hatori... Wait up." She shouted from behind him.

He blinked for a moment and turned his built body around to look at her. "Ahh...didn't expect to see you here, Miss Naomi."

"Just call me Naomi please. I was just about to start doing some errands." She smiled.

He nodded. "Ahh I see, and are you settling into your new place well?"

"Yes, I was able to find a place all furnished so I didn't have to worry much about it. Am I keeping you from doing anything?" She asked curiously.

He shook his head. "I'm just going to get some lunch...would you perhaps like to join me?"

"Sure, if you don't mind." She blushed lightly.

"Not at all, now what do you have a taste for?" He cocked his head slightly as his hands rested in his pockets.

"Whatever you'd like, I am the one interrupting your lunch break." She looked down at her hand then back at him. She never realized how tall he was, or that maybe she was just short. Her head came just about below his shoulder. Looking up at him was proving to be a task. 

"Well there is a good sushi place nearby how about that?" He looked at her with soft eyes. With how tall he was his head and his broad shoulders gave her shade from the sun. The bright sunlight accentuated his features further proving how handsome he was. 

"That's sounds good." She looked up to him and smiled. Secretly admiring his good looks and how polite he was. 

"Well follow me then." He led her down the street to the restaurant. "No more pain I hope from your past injuries?" He asked curiously hiding the worry in his voice. Hatori had always been the kind of doctor that was inwardly worrying about his patients. 

"No, not really... Thanks for your concern. It seems it has all healed nicely..." She said quietly not really wanting to remember those past events.

He smiled. "You're welcome." He led her to the restaurant and once there he pulled out a chair for her.

She blushed and sat down and he sat in front of her. She picked up the menu and looked at all the selection.

"Wow this place has everything, I don't even know what to get." She laughed.

He chuckled. "I prefer some nice sashimi myself"

"Hmmm... Okay I might try their sampler" she smiled like a child almost.

He nodded. "Yes it's very good so is their miso soup...I may get some of that as well."

"I guess I will try some too." She looked at him and laughed. The waitress walked over to the table.

"May I take your order?" She smiled at them.

Hatori answered. "We will both have the miso soup and the sampler and also the sashimi platter." he said being chivalrous in ordering their food for both of them. Hatori was old school in that sort of way. 

"Good choice Mr. Sohma right away." She smiled and went to put the order in.

"Do you come here often Mr.Sohma?" Naomi said kinda teasing him and laughed.

He nodded. "Indeed I do. Usually with family."

"That's nice." She smiled softly and looked around the place.

"Hatori there's something I wanted to tell you..." she said sheepishly.

He looked up at her. "And what is it?"

"I...uh...I wanted to apologize for I reacted back at the hospital, you were just doing your job and it was rude of me to act the way I did."`

He waved it off. "Miss Naomi, I assure you it's alright. Nothing that I haven't dealt with before."

"I know but it's just that you're Shigure's cousin and he is marrying my best friend I just didn't want things between us to get weird so I am sorry. And please just call me Naomi." She smiled softly at him.

"It's alright..and if I upset you I'm sorry as well it wasn't my intention." he said worried that he had actually upset her. 

"It's alright Hatori." She smiled warmly.

"Well good then..." he smiled and looked as their food was brought to them.

Naomi started to eat the miso soup.  
"Wow you're right this soup is amazing." She laughed and continued to eat happily. The warm soup was amazing on her tastebuds. 

He smiled. "Yes this is one of my favorite places."

"This is becoming one of mine too." She smiled and looked at him.

"Hatori... You got something there" she said pointing at his chin. Before he even could grab a napkin she reached over and wiped it off. She gently placed her hand on his jaw and wiped the drips of the soup.

 

He moved his face slightly. "Thank you miss Naomi." He grabbed his napkin.

"Sorry... I didn't mean to." She said quietly and looked down at her food. She continued to eat without saying a word.

"It's alright you don't need to apologize Naomi." He commented and sipped his drink.

"You finally didn't call me Miss this time." She smiled but went back to being serious.

He blinked and then chuckled softly. "I suppose you're right." She continued eating her food in silence.

"Well, I am done. I will head out now. Thanks for the lunch. My treat" She said and she pull out some money out of her wallet to cover the bill.

He shook his head and handed her the money back. "They charge the main house since my family comes here all the time Naomi." He smiled and left some money for a tip. "Save your money. You did just buy your own place after all."

"It's alright, I don't like others paying for me." She said got up without touching the money.

"I guess I will see you around, Hatori." She left quickly before he could do anything else. 

He sighed. "Goodbye Naomi." He did however, being the gentleman he is, got her money sent to her new home in an envelope with a note. 

"A lady shouldn't have pay to a meal she was invited too. Hatori." The note read. Naomi made it back home after spending the whole day running small errands for her new place. There was the little envelope by the door with money a note from Hatori. She looked at it and wondered 'how did he get my address' her phone started to ring and it was Amaya.

"Hello Amaya" she answered quietly. 

"Hey is everything alright? Hatori called me because he needed your address but he wouldn't tell me why." She said a little worried.

"Oh... Everything is fine. I went out to lunch with him and I tried to pay the bill and he wouldn't let me pay for it so he dropped the money back at my place." Naomi said while holding the note on her hand.

She sighed in relief. "Alright good I was worried."

"Yeah, it was nothing. How are you feeling?" Naomi asked.

"I'm okay and wait you went on a date with Hatori!?!" She exclaimed.

"What!?! You hear that Shigure! Fuck yeah!" Inari laughed and Naomi could hear a loud clap that came from Shigure and Inari who high fived each other.

"Oh Inari we did it! Now Hari can be happy!" Shigure laughed

"No, it's not like that, I just ran into to him and he invited to lunch.... It was not a date." Naomi screamed at the other end of the phone.

Amaya nodded and looked at Inari. "She said it wasn't a date he had just asked to her join him for lunch." 

Inari sighed. "False alarm Shigure.."

"Oh no! How ever will my loving cousin Hari find love in Naomi believes their lunch date wasn't a date!" She could hear his usual dramatic crying.

"Anyways Naomi, Shigure and his cousin Ayame were planning for go out this weekend for this festival thing if you're interest you're welcome to come." Amaya said while looking at Shigure and Inari.

"I will think about it and I let you know, but it sounds like fun." Naomi responded. 

Inari smirked. "Yeah you so should!" She squealed loud enough for her to hear

"I will let you know about it later. I have to go now." Naomi said and hung out the phone.

Inari sighed as she saw Amaya hang up as well. "She needs to come."

"Hey Shigure isn't Hatori's birthday coming up? Maybe we could do an early birthday thing for him and get Naomi to come too?" Amaya said.

Shigure smirked. "Way ahead of you Amaya my love. It's what Inari and I were already planning." He smirked as well as Inari.

Yuki walked into the room and sighed. "I don't know if I like you two working so close together like this."

Few days went by and it was finally the weekend. Naomi agreed to go out with Amaya and the Sohma's after Shigure texted her non stop about all the things they had planned for the day. 

Naomi took a cab to Amaya's house and they would go together to the festival.

Inari smiled. "I'm so excited this is gonna be so fun!"

"So Inari who else is coming today?" Naomi said and she sat on the couch and waited for Amaya and Shigure.

"Oh just the usual Yuki will be here soon, and Kyo and Tohru and Hatori, Momiji the whole sohma clan." She smiled.

"Oh Hatori is coming too?" She said and looked away.

"Yes he is." Inari smirked. "It's actually his birthday."

"What? Why did you guys tell me?" She panicked.

"Oh...might have slipped our minds.." she rubbed her neck.

"I feel bad for not bringing anything. But what's the plan for the day?"

"I'm not totally sure. Yuki, Ayame and Shigure planned it mostly." She sat back.

"Alright" Amaya come out of the room with Shigure.

"Are you guys ready? Ayame can't make it, and Hari will meet us there." Amaya said while looking at her phone.

"No we are ready to head out though." Inari grabbed her bag. They left Amaya's place and arrived at the festival. 

"Hari, said he is meeting us by the water fountain." Inari looked and saw Yuki and ran to him happily. Hatori stood by the fountain and he looked around quietly lost in his thoughts. Naomi walked over towards him following Amaya and Shigure.

"Hey Hari" Shigure said

Hatori looked up. "Hello Shigure." He said softly.

"Ready for a day of fun and adventures?" Shigure said laughing while holding Amaya's hand.

He sighed. "Shigure you and I however have very different ideas of fun."

"Oh you naughty naughty man." Shigure said.

"Shigure let's go in and look around." Amaya said and pushed Naomi towards Hatori.

"You two have fun" Shigure said and laughed and Inari laughed as well as she left with Yuki and the others.

Hatori sighed. "I believe I know what they are planning."

"Me too... Anyways how you've been?" Naomi said and looked down.

"I've been well and yourself?" He peered and looked at her. "Why are you looking at the ground?

" I am good, I don't know... I am always looking down." She said and looked at him.

"Well you need to look up." He stood back upright. "Would you like to go for a walk on the trail?

"Sure, I am used to looking down... My ex would get mad at me if I walked around looking up because he thought I was checking other guys out. He would get jealous and you know... Hit me..." She said while looking straight ahead then down again.

"Well, not everyone is like that I hope you know." He touched her chin lightly and it was just enough to make her look up. "You should look up more often."

"I will try to" she said and smiled softly.

"Have you done this trail before? I've heard that there's a really nice spot where you see the whole city. Its bit far and hard to get to but worth it." She said and looked over at the map for the trails.

"Yes, I know exactly the trail you are talking about." He looked and saw she had the map upside down and he turned it rightside up for her

"Ooh... Oops.." She laughed.

He chuckled. "It's alright. You may want to hold on to me. The trail does get steep with lots of rocks it will be easy for you to trip."

"I will be fine" she said as they continued to make their way to the trail.

He sighed. "If you say so." He followed her and started to walk and saw the main trail was closed. "Well it seems we will have to go on the other one."

She looked back to him and stepped over the robe that was blocking the way.

"What? Did you say something?" She chuckled and continued to make her way to the trail.

"This might be dangerous." He sighed and walked over. "We need to be careful."

"We will be fine, they probably just closed it because of the changing on the season. As long as we don't run into anyone who works for the park we should be fine." She smiled and looked at him. He looked a bit nervous for doing this but she felt happy to be walking with him. He sighed and followed her carefully as to not losing his footing

"Look you can see the creek from here." she said and almost slipped on a rock and felt Hatori's hand grip her arm.

"Be careful." He held her arm but he didn't bring her to close to him for fear of transforming. She reached for a tree to help her with her balance. She laughed. He chuckled softly at how cute she was being and continued to walk carefully a little ahead of her.

"Hatori, Look I think I see a path to the top?" She said and sped ahead of him without paying attention..

He grabbed her arm. "Naomi be careful..you're going to trip."

"Sorry... I know I can be clumsy, but I will be fine."

"Well I suppose it's a good thing you have a doctor with you." He said at his attempt at a joke.

"I guess..." She blushed slightly remembering what Shigure said about a doctor taking care of all her needs.

"Is something wrong? You look flushed." He looked at her.

"No. I am fine." She shook her head and smiled. 

"Oh man, I think I can see why this trail was closed. Looks like there's a down tree blocking the way... Wanna head back or shall we continue?" She said and looked a bit disappointed.

 

"I think it would be wise to head back. To traverse over a tree could be dangerous." He put his hand on a tree.

"Or we could try to find a way around it?" She said and continued to head towards the fallen tree.

"Miss Naomi I don't think that's wise." He cautiously walked closer to her.

"We will be fine... Come on." She said and reached for a branch to help her make her way closer to the other side of the tree. He sighed and walked over to her carefully watching his steps.

"See I told you I was gonna make it." She said and turned around and missed her step and slipped.

"Naomi!" Hatori jumped and grabbed her broke her fall as they rolled down the trail but by the time they were at the bottom it had appeared that Hatori had disappeared and his clothes and a small seahorse were under Naomi.

"Has... Hatori..." Naomi got up and rubbed her eyes and looked around trying to find Hatori.   
"What the heck... A seahorse? Oh shit it needs water. Don't die... Oh no its needs seawater... Creek freshwater..." She picked up the seahorse and ran into the creek and held the seahorse in her hand and let the water flow on her hand. Hatori sighed inwardly knowing he really couldn't speak to her in this form. His clothes were still where she had landed. She looked around trying to find Hatori. The water was really cold. 

"Hatori" she yelled but no sign of him.

Then there was a puff of smoke and Hatori appeared next to her naked. "Miss Naomi...can you hand me my clothes please..."

Naomi looked a bit confused and stared at him for a while. His hair was sticking on his face, he had his arms covering himself.

"Oh of course..." She blushed then turned around and walked over to where his clothes were.

"Thank you.." he covered himself and once she gave him his clothes he got dressed with his back turned to her. She just stood there not knowing what to do or what had just happened.

He looked at her. 'She hasn't asked yet..'

She wanted to touch him and ask him so many questions but didn't know how too.

"I'm assuming you have some questions." He sat down on a rock.

"I.... Uh... Does it hurt? How does that happen?" She said and walked over to him and sat next to him.

"No it doesn't hurt...well except when I can't breathe.." he sighed. "It's a curse...I'm assuming you're aware of Miss Amaya's and Miss Inaris curse that they had for awhile."

"Yeah, I remember they had that back in school... So you can't hug a person from the opposite sex?" She asked him curiously.

"I can not. It all started with my family. And accident those two had been in years ago caused them to lose a lot of blood and a family member of mine made the donation and changed them to have the curse as we did...however over the past couple of months some of the curses has been broken for some...mine hasn't." He calmly explained.

"Why hasn't your broken yet?" She looked at him.

"I am not sure.." he sighed and looked at her. "I hope you realize that this is something you must keep to yourself."

"Of course. My lips are sealed." She smiled and brought her fingers to her lip then making a closing a zipper motion. 

"I am sorry that this happened, we should've turned around and headed back when you said so... I am sorry Hatori. Did you get hurt at all?"

"Not in the slightest.." though there was some blood going down his arm that he didn't notice before.

"Oh no Hari, you're hurt" she said and got closer to him and took her sweater off and ripped a piece of it and offered to help stop the bleeding.

He looked at her. "It's fine Naomi." She grabbed his arm and gently pressed the cloth on his cut.

He relaxed and watched as she wrapped his arm. "Thank you Miss Naomi..but I do believe we should go the other way to head back." As he pointed to the other path. She nodded and finished wrapping his arm. She stood up hiding the pain on her ankle. She didn't want him to worry about her.

"Let's head back."He said to her again. 

"Is something the matter?" He looked at her immediately noticing her ankle was swollen.

"I will be fine don't worry about it." She said and kept walking.

He sighed and continued to walk with her. "Members of my family had this curse as well, Yuki and Shigure did at one point but there's have since broken."

"What's the curse exactly? Were they all seahorse as well?" She asked him as they trekked back up the way to get back. 

"No, everyone was a specific animal that turned into from the Chinese zodiac." He kept walking.

"Ooh.. So based off ancient Chinese belief, you're supposed to be the dragon?" She smiled and looked at him.

"Yes you're correct." He sighed.

"Yeah, I had read somewhere that seahorses were believed to be young dragons." She smiled and wrapped her arms around herself.

"I've heard that as well." He took off his jacket and he put it on her shoulders. "Here you don't want to catch a cold."

"Thanks... I am sorry about all of this. I ruined the plans they had for your birthday. I didn't even get you anything for it." She went on and on feeling guilty.

"Don't worry about it Naomi." He reassured her. She started limping a little as they continued to walk.

"Do you wanna call them and let them know we are gonna heading out? I am going to catch a cab and go home." She asked him softly. Hatori noticed her limping and instead grabbed a long but sturdy branch and handed it to her. 

"Once we get back there I'll be looking at your foot, I would carry you but considering the consequences this is the only situation I have for the moment.” He said as he looked at her out of worry. 

"I know thanks." She grabbed the branch and continued to walk.

"How's your arm? Was it just a few minor cuts from falling."

"It's alright thank you.." once up at the top of the trail he motioned for Yuki and Inari to walk over.

"Miss Inari if you would please help Miss Naomi she fell. I would like to lay her down on the bench so I can look at her ankle." He looked at her and Inari.

"Shit Naomi you okay?" Inari walked her over to the bench while Yuki looked at Hatori.

"I'm assuming Miss Naomi found out?" Yuki looked at him. 

"You're correct Yuki but it's alright." He said calmly.

"I am fine, I was being stubborn and we fell." She said and sat down and propped her foot up. She rolled up her pants to expose her ankle, which was bruised and swollen.

"Oh shit this looks bad. I need a cab home." Naomi winced at her ankle. 

Hatori looked at her leg. "My car is nearby Miss Naomi I can drive you home and properly look at your leg there."

Inari looked at her. "I think that's best Naomi. Don't you think so Yuki?"

"Yes, I do believe that would be best for you Miss Naomi." Yuki said in agreement. 

"Okay, you're the doctor." She smiled and looked at Hatori. Hatori led her to his car and proceeded to drive her home shortly after that.They arrived at her place. 

"Sorry it's a bit messy, wasn't expecting anyone to come over." She said and limped over to the kitchen to grab some ice. "I believe I have a small first aid kit in the bathroom, for your arm." She pointed towards the bathroom.

"If you don't mind Hatori, I am gonna hop in the shower real quick, I wanna get off this wet clothes and wash off the dirty. Make yourself at home." She said and limped over to her bedroom to grab a change of clothes. Then headed for the bathroom. While she showered she thought back to Hatori back in the trail. She felt bad he had to reveal to her the curse. She wasn't sure if he was mad about it happening. Hatori sat back and sighed. It had been awhile since he transformed since he was good about keeping his distances from people so it wouldn't happen. Not long after that Naomi came out of the bathroom. She had her long hair braided off to the side, a tank top and shorts. Her ankle was visibly swollen.

"Sit down and prop your leg up Miss Naomi." He waited for her while looking at the first aid kit. She did as she was told. 

"How's your arm? I could take a look if you'd like." She said and leaned her head to the side on the couch. She just watched him.

"My arm is okay Miss Naomi." He carefully looked at her ankle and wrapped it in a ace bandage. 

"Tomorrow I would like for you to come to my office if possible to properly look at it so I can prescribe some medicine for your pain and the swelling." He looked up at her wanting to help her in her condition. 

"I will try to stop by."she said and reached for his arm. 

"Let me take a quick look, I know you're a doctor and all but just let me at least help you clean it." She said being persistent. He sighed and took off his shirt revealing his muscles and broad shoulders and showed her his arm.

"Oo it doesn't look that bad." She said and grabbed the peroxide and some cotton balls to clean it.

"This might hurt a little" she said and poured a bit of the peroxide. She tried to keep her eyes focused on his arm and not let it wander off to his chest.

"There you're all done." She said wrapping it up.

He chuckled. "Well thank you."

"You're welcome. Can I see your phone real quick?" She said and waited for him to hand her the phone. He blinked and handed her the phone.

"Here, I am saving my number on yours and saving yours on mine. I would like to make it up to you for all that has happened." She said and handed back his phone.

He took it back and looked at her. "You don't need to make up for anything miss Naomi."

"Apparently I do... Since you keep on going back and forth calling me Miss." She laughed

He chuckled. "Don't be offended."

"None taken doctor Sohma." She laughed.

"You have something on your hair, may I?" She said and pointing to his hair.

He blinked. "No go ahead."

She gently moved her fingers through his hair, removing the leaf and exposing the scar near his eye. Without noticing she found herself almost touching it.

He moved back slightly. "Well thank you..I do believe I should be going now."

"Yeah, I am sorry.... I will let you know when I will stop by to get my ankle check out." She looked down and helped herself up and walked over to the door to let him out.

"Well still be careful. Some ibuprofen would help with the inflammation." He stood outside her door. "Call me if you need me for anything."

"I will" She smiled and nodded.

She closed the door as he walked away. She thought back to him transforming into a seahorse. She loved seahorse and being born in the year of the dragon after made her like the idea of him being a dragon even more, but she knew she didn't want anything right now.

He quietly got into his car and drove away, thinking about slightly thankful he was that history wasn't going to repeat himself now that Akito had changed.


	6. Suspicions

Chapter 6  
Suspicions 

 

Naomi had gone for a walk in the early afternoon, her ankle was still sore but manageable. She walked past a few shops and saw some plants for sale. She went inside and Bought a small plant. She knew exactly who to give that too. 

As she walked out the store she tried to call Hatori, since he had already asked her a few times to come in so he could take a look at her ankle. He didn't answer, so she decided to go in anyways.

Once she arrived at the hospital she saw Hatori walking out of the meeting room while accompanying a female doctor. Didn't take long for Naomi to recognize her. It was Cana.

Naomi couldn't help but notice the warm smile on Hatori's face but it looked as if he was forcing to hide something with it.

As they stood there and talked she could notice something in Hatori's eyes and it was a softness that she had recognized but hadn't seen much of and she wondered about this as Cana and Hatori said their goodbyes to each other.

"Hello Hatori." Naomi said while keeping her hands behind her.

Hatori looked over and he saw her. "Oh miss Naomi. I wasn't expecting you."

"I tried calling but you didn't answer, you had asked me to stop by so you could take a look at my ankle." She said softly. 

He nodded in understanding. "Ahh yes forgive me, I left my phone in my house. I don't seem to have any patients so follow me." He led her to an examination room. "How has the pain been?"

"It's been fine, only some discomfort when I try to twist it a bit." She said and sat down on the examination table.

"Oh, I got this for you." She said and handed him the gift bag with the plant.

He looked to her and opened the bag. "Miss Naomi you didn't have to."

"I know, but I saw how you were taking care of that plant that was dying so I thought you might like a new one." She smiled with a soft blush on her face. 

He smiled softly. "Well thank you..I appreciate it."  
"You're welcome, the lady at the shop said that it doesn't need to be watered often, so it wouldn't die easily." She smiled

He chuckled. "I see well wonderful.." he bent her ankle slightly to move it. "Tell me when it hurts okay."

"Oowww" she pulled her ankle away then laughed. "Sorry that hurts."

"It's alright." He sighed. "A small sprain.." he grabbed an ace bandage and wrapped up her ankle.

"Thanks, I will try my best to stay off my ankle. How's your arm doing?" She said and looked at his arm.

He chuckled. "It seems to have healed just fine Dr. Naomi."

"That's good, well I guess I am going to head out now. See you." She said and stood up from the table. "My bad, how much will it be for this?"

He smiled softly with the same smile he had shown Cana earlier but it was somehow different. "Miss Naomi it's alright."

"Well, thank you again... Doctor Sohma." She smiled and walked out of his office and headed out towards Amaya's place. She couldn't stop thinking about Hatori's smile towards Cana. It wasn't just a simple smile, it was the kind of smile you had towards someone you loved and lost. But then she had a soft blush when she remembered the smile Hatori showed her. She finally made it to Amaya's place and she knocked on the door.

Amaya came to the door soon after hearing her knock. "Oh hey come in."

Naomi walked in and saw Shigure sitting on a new desk they got for him to work on his novels and stay with Amaya.

"Hey Shigure." She said.

Shigure smiled. "Well hello Miss Naomi."

"How are you guys?" She said and sat on the couch next to Amaya.

Shigure smiled. "Wonderful...so how was visiting Hari."

"It was fine... I wasn't visiting, he asked me to stop by so he could take a look at my ankle. He wasn't expecting me, he was in a meeting with Doctor Cana." She said and rubbed her neck. 

Shigure blinked and nodded slowly. "Ahh I see."

"Cana used to be Hatori's assistant" Amaya said and looked over to Shigure."Yeah... It seems that they work well together.” Shigure sighed and sipped his tea.

Amaya looked to her. "She is sweet though from what I hear." Naomi smiled and thought back to Hatori's smile.

"I don't want to be rude or anything but were they ever together?" Naomi asked.

 

"Well you see Naomi. Hatori and Cana used to date while she was his assistant, they even got engaged and were going to get married but when Akito the head of our family found out about it. He wasn't very happy about it... Did you know that Hari can't see very well out of his left eye?"

"No, but I've been wondering why he always covers that eye.” Naomi cocked her head. 

"Well, when they went to ask Akito for permission, I guess Akito lost his temper and hurt Hari's eye... Poor Cana blamed herself for it... It eventually began to eat her away... So Hari did the only thing he could... He helped her forget that they had ever been in love. She left and moved on, even got married and Hari remained..." Shigure sighed.

"Oh my... Poor Hatori, but Shigure what do you mean helped her forget about him?" Naomi asked him.

“Well, Hatori comes from a long line of doctors… His family specialty is memory suppression… Similar to hypnosis. It came in handy with how our family had this curse and all.” Shigure responded.

“So you telling me that Cana doesn't remember that she used to be in love with Hatori? Not at all?” Naomi asked

“No, this was a while back. She is even gotten married now.” Shigure sighed as he remembered how sorry he felt for Hatori at the time but it only further urged him on to want to set him and Naomi up. 

For some reason Naomi felt crushed after finding about Hatori’s past. It made so much sense now the way he would talk and look at Cana. Deep down he still had feelings for her. Feelings he knew he could never express because Cana didn't remember. Naomi wanted to leave and go to Hatori and hug him to comfort him. Tell him it was okay, she didn't know why she wanted to, she had only seen him a couple of times but there was just something about him that she liked.

“Wow, I feel so bad he had to go through that and now he sees her almost everyday. Is it possible for her to remember that, though?” Naomi asked as she fought back the knot on her throat.

"Well we-"Shigure started to say but there was a knock at the door. Amaya was gonna get it, but Shigure reached out for her and shook his head.

"I got it my love." He walked over to the door and opened it.

Inari smiled. "Hey guys sorry we were late. Blame Yuki fighting with Kyo again." She giggled.

"Well, that damn cat should know better now than to stand in my way." Inari rolled her eyes and smiled and kissed Yuki's cheek who blushed slightly in return. 

"Hello Ms. Naomi and Ms. Amaya." Yuki said as he walked over to the couch.

"Oh and no hello to me Yuki? Oh you're so cruel." Shigure whined. They all laughed at Shigure's rant. Amaya went on and kissed him on the cheek.

Shigure smiled. "Well at least my sweet Amaya loves me."

"Shigure, you're silly." Amaya said. Shigure chuckled and put his arm around her. Yuki had his arm around Inari as well. While Naomi was happy for them she felt a slight twinge of jealously. It would be nice if she had someone nice and gentle to love her but the fates hadn’t been kind up to this point. She shook her head of the negative thoughts as she looked to Amaya. 

"I received a call from the manager from that restaurant I performed at last year. They have an opening for next week. I told them I would do it.. So guys please come over to watch it." Amaya said happily. Shigure immediately smiled and looked to Inari. 

Inari smirked as an idea popped in her head almost as soon as Shigure looked at her. "Totally and Naomi you should come too!"

"Of course, I don't have anything going on right now anyways.” Naomi smiled

Inari smiled triumphantly. "Perfect!"

"Well since you're all here, would you guys like something to eat? I could make something for you guys for lunch." Naomi said and she smiled hoping to be helpful. 

"Oh Naomi you're the guest here I can cook." Amaya stood up.

"It's alright, I will help you." Naomi got up and followed Amaya to the kitchen leaving Shigure, Inari and Yuki behind.

Inari waited until they were out of earshot and leaned in closer to talk to Shigure. "Okay we gotta do this."

"Yes we do." Shigure said as he grabbed his phone and started to text Hatori.

Yuki sighed. "Inari.." He said softly in warning and he rubbed his temples. 

"Shush Yuki not now." She giggled a little deviously.

"There. Sent... Now we wait for Hari to respond" Shigure smiled deviously as well as their plan seemed to finally be put into play. 

"You two." Yuki said and shook his head.

Inari smiled and kissed his cheek. "Hush Yuki...nothing wrong with playing a little matchmaker.." the two writers continued to laugh deviously. Yuki shook his head. They sat and waited for the food to be ready.

Inari leaned in further to Shigure. "We are gonna have to get Amaya in on this...tell Naomi and Hari the wrong time so when they show up they are just going to have to have a little date." 

"I agree or we can figure something else out. I don't believe my beautiful Amaya will be able to make it there anyway she is always so sick." Shigure sighed worried but he knew this was normal because of her pregnancy. 

"Yes, I am sure he would understand since she is pregnant and all." They laughed.  
"But let's not tell Hari or Naomi." He added.

"Well duh." Inari giggled. Naomi walked over and saw Shigure and Inari laughing.  
She had a feeling about what they were up to but she didn't say anything.

Yuki sighed. "Just don't ask Miss Amaya."

"We won't of course." Inari smiled and held Yuki's hand. Moments later Amaya walked back to the living room.  
"Alright dinner is ready." She smiled sweetly. 

Inari smiled. "Great I'm starving!"

They all ate and enjoyed themselves. They laughed and talked and poked fun at Shigure as always. After visiting Amaya for a while Naomi decided to go home. In the back of her mind she was still thinking about Hatori's past. As she approached her apartment she got the feeling as if she was being followed. She looked around and shook her head. She got to her apartment still feeling uneasy. She hated this feeling. She thought about calling someone but decided not to. Naomi got in the shower then laid on the couch to watch some TV. She felt a little bored so she decided to text Hatori. 

-good evening Doctor Sohma. How was your day?- she texted him. She was unsure he would respond or not but she was hopeful. 

-I'm doing well and yourself Miss Naomi?- he had responded back within a few moments.He had just finished his nightly shower. The moonlight that shone into his bedroom glistened on his wet skin.

-I am alright, just got back from Amaya's.- she responded quickly smiling to herself that he had answered her. 

'Wow, even through text message he is still formal' she thought to herself and laughed.

-well that's nice. Hope Shigure didn't annoy you- he responded and she could almost feel the annoyed expression that no doubt formed on his face as he spoke of his cousin and it had formed slightly because Hatori knew.

-He was okay =)- she texted him back. She wanted to keep texting him but she didn't know what to say. She wanted to ask him about Cana but she knew it wasn't her place to say anything. Now that she knew this information she wondered now if he had always been distant and quiet with people or was this because he lost Cana?

-Well that's rare- Hatori chuckled to himself. 

-yeah, I guess... Amaya invited me to go to her performance next week. Are you going too?-

-yes I was invited as well. I think I shall go- When Naomi saw her response she couldn’t help but smile further knowing that this meant she was going to be able to see him again. 

-That would be nice. I am looking forward to it. =)-

-yes. I am as well. I look forward to seeing you again as well Miss Naomi. But I must head to bed. Sleep well Miss Naomi- He sent his last text to her as he crawled into his bed and smiled softly keeping the image of Naomi in his mind as he fell asleep. 

-yeah, same here... Night- she sent then stared at his text. 

'He is looking forward to seeing me' she blushed.

She turned her TV off and went to bed. She tried to sleep but was having a hard time like usual. But this night she had a small smile on her face as she thought of Hatori.


	7. A Date

Chapter 7

 

A Date?

 

 

 

Some time has passed since they made plans to all go and see Amaya's concert. With Inari and Shigure's plan into play all they had to do was to just wait now. Naomi was getting herself ready. She still felt an uneasy feeling like she was being watched but decided it was just her paranoia. She wore a green strapless dress, with lace sleeves along with nude pumps. She kept her hair down and a small amount of neutral and simple makeup that was just enough to hide small blemishes and to make her features stand out more. Whenever she thought about that fact she was gonna see Hatori she could feel her cheeks turn red.

 

As she left her apartment and the cold night air blew past her cheeks she thought about the wind blowing through Hatori's air and about how the moonlight would enhance his handsome features and she felt a warm blush came to her face. She took a cab to the restaurant. As she looked out the window and saw the flashing lights of the city she could feel a sense of happiness within her knowing she was going to go out tonight and have some real fun. More fun than she's had in a long time.

She arrived at the restaurant and it was beautiful. There were lights wrapped around the trees, a gazebo off to the side. A nice calm atmosphere and not too many people but enough so it wasn’t completely quiet and there was a comfortable amount of chatter. She had fallen in love with the restaurant. She walked over to the front door and the hostess greeted her. Hatori was already in a booth looking at the menu and she saw him from across the restaurant and she pointed to where he was and the hostess happily walked her over to him. 

"Here you go ma’am." The hostess politely gesture Naomi to her booth.

Hatori looked up and he smiled softly. "Well hello Miss Naomi..you look quite lovely tonight." The dim lighting was just enough to accentuate his features. The soft piano playing in the backround made this the perfect scene almost from a movie. She smiled softly at him, but this time she knew the pain he was hiding behind his smile. She could feel her heart being crushed. She couldn’t even begin to fathom what he is going through. 

"Evening Doctor Sohma, you look sharp as always." She smiled and sat across from him.

"Well thank you. I do believe we are the first ones here." He looked around wondering where his cousins and Inari and Amaya were. The thought crossed his mind that Shigure and Amaya wouldn’t show but he knew he would have heard something from Amaya and as for Inari and Yuki he would have heard from Yuki as well.

"I suppose so."she checked her phone and the time was correct. She hadn’t heard anything from anyone so she assumed they were still going to show. "We are not early, maybe they are running a little late."

"That wouldn't be surprising it is Shigure after all...But Yuki, Miss Inari and Miss Amaya wouldn't be this late." He sighed and called Shigure while they were waiting.

"Especially since Amaya was performing tonight...." Naomi stopped mid sentence while Hatori was on the phone. There was silence between them for a few moments while Hatori waited patiently for Shigure to answer but it didn’t happen. 

Hatori hung up the phone. "No answer I suppose we should wait a little longer and I'll call them again."

"Okay, that sounds good. I just texted them. How's your week been?" She asked softly trying to spark up a conversation. 

"It's been alright work is work I suppose." He smiled. "And yours?"

"My weeks has been okay, don't have much going on around here." Naomi smiled and looked over her shoulder and then shook her head to forget her worries of being followed.

He nodded. "And your ankle?"

"Oh its fine. I wouldn't be wearing these shoes if it was bugging me." She giggled and she had a soft blush on her face. She hoped with the dim lighting in the restaurant he wouldn’t notice. 

He smiled softly. "Well that's good but if it starts to bother you again do not hesitate to come visit me again...I quite enjoyed your visit last time."

"I will" She blushed and moved her hair away from her face.

 

‘He liked when i visited…’ She thought to herself and once again she was thankful for the dim lighting. "How's the plant doing?" she said quickly changing the subject. 

 

"It's still alive.." he smiled. "I've actually kept up on watering this one."

"Don't drown it." She laughed softly. 

He chuckled. "I won't.." he sipped his drink. 

The waitress came by. "Are you two ready to order?"

"Uhmm mm I am ready to order." She said and looked at Hatori.

"As am I. I will the wine marinated steak medium rare with a side salad please." Hatori said softly and closed his menu and handed it to the waitress. 

"I will have the sautéd filet mignon, medium rare with a side of steamed vegetables." She said and handed the waitress the menu.

The waitress and nodded. "Right away..you both make such a lovely couple." She smiled and walked off before either of them could say anything to dispute her assumption. Naomi looked at Hatori then back at the waitress and smiled. She played it off as if she didn't hear what she had said. But on the inside she was nervous and she felt her cheeks heat up once again and the thought crossed her mind that this was inevitable when she was around Hatori. 

Hatori looked at Naomi. "I'm sorry if that made you uncomfortable." He wasn’t offended by the situation whatsoever.

"What? That? No. I am fine. They sure are taking their sweet time to get here." She said quickly hoping to get his mind off what had just happened. 

Hatori nodded and got a hunch. "Yes...and they didn't have a program like they did last time..." he called Shigure.

"Hellooo?" Shigure said on the other end of the phone.

"Shigure where are you and Miss Amaya?" Hatori sipped his drink while keeping his dry tone toward his goofy cousin. 

"Well you see Hari, Amaya she hasn't been feeling very well today." Shigure said and he sounded worried which was understandable but Hatori could sense that Shigure had something up his sleeve. 

Hatori sighed and nodded. "I understand well give her my regards. Have her call me if she needs anything." He hung up the phone. 

"So, what happened?" Naomi asked as Hatori got off the phone.

"Seems Amaya isn't feeling well." Hatori sighed. "Can you call Miss Inari while I use the restroom?"

"Yes, sure." She said and grabbed her phone. There was no need for her to call. Inari had already texted her.

"Hey Yuki and I can't make it he's sick and I don't like leaving Yuki alone." Inari texted and immediately there was another text. "Spend some time with Hatori ;-)"

Naomi shook her head and put her phone away. She took a sip of her wine. She watched as the live band started performing and waited for Hatori to return from the restroom.

Hatori came back and looked at her. "Any news from them?"

"Yeah, apparently Yuki got sick. Inari is taking care of him... Looks like it's just gonna be us tonight." She exhaled and smiled. ‘Almost like a date…’she thought to herself but casted the idea from her mind knowing Hatori's past. A date was probably the furthest thing from his mind.

Hatori sat down and sighed. "Those two...they planned this.." He sighed. ‘Writers…’

"Well, if you'd like I could call back the waitress and cancel our order and we could leave." She said and took another sip.

Hatori shook his head. "I'm alright Miss Naomi. I say we enjoy our evening and then I can drive you home if you'd like?"

"Alright, Doctor Sohma." She smiled. The lights on the stage changed as they started to play a new song. Naomi stared at the band, she could feel eyes looking at her and shook her head to get rid of the feeling of paranoia that kept washing over her.

Hatori smiled and stood up and looked to her and held out his hand. "Do you wish to dance?"

"You sure? I don't want to bump into you and you know...transform." She whispered to be safe.

He chuckled. "I've been like this for years Miss Naomi..I know how to be careful."

"I am a terrible dancer." She said and she reached out for his hand and stood up.

He chuckled. "Just follow my lead." He held both of her hands and was swaying to the soft music their bodies still keeping a good distance from each other. A small smile formed on her face which in turn cause Hatori to smile at her. Naomi felt so calm and at ease dancing with him like this. It made her happy and it felt right. All of her worries seemed to wash away when she danced with the doctor. It hit her how truly alone they were where at some point when they were with each other at every other time they weren’t completely alone because someone who at least knew one of them was always around. Time seemed to almost slow down as the music did and Naomi looked up into Hatori’s eyes and he into hers. It was so perfect. The atmosphere, the music everything was just so magical almost something out of Nicolas Sparks novel. Hatori began to take a really good look at Naomi's face as they were in this close position. Her eyes were soft as she looked up at him. The small amount of makeup on her face that she clearly didn’t even need just made her sparkle a little more under the dim lighting. He was slowly noticing more and more how much he enjoyed her company. He couldn’t look away from her even if he wanted too.

 

And although he didn’t know why he knew he didn’t want to.

 

The music became slower and more romantic which caused more people moving in closer to their dancing partners and more people leaving their tables to come dance. 

"Doctor Sohma, maybe we should sit down." She whispered and backed away slowly. A blush forming to her cheeks. ‘I thought he was going too..’ She didn’t finish her thought as she went to sit back down.

 

Hatori sighed. "I suppose you are right." He snapped back to reality and went and followed her back to their booth. Not long after the waitress came back with their food.

 

Hatori looked up at her. "This looks good." 

"It does." She said and took a bite quietly feeling some what awkward after their almost kiss.

Hatori took a bite as well. "So have you been settling in well?" He had to try to spark up a conversation as he felt the awkwardness in the air as well.

"Yes, I am looking into getting a car or renting one, kind of getting tired of walking everywhere or taking a cab." She responded still feeling awkward. 

He nodded as he sat back. "Well..we have someone in the family who owns a car dealership perhaps I can convince him to cut you a deal."

"Oh no, I am alright. Thank you though." She smiled and lightly dabbed her lips on the napkin.

He rose a brow. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, thank you though." She smiled. She looked at his face and lighted noticed the scar above her left eye. She smiled softly but felt sorry for knowing what happened him now and she wondered if it still hurt but knew it wasn’t her place to ask. 

"Something on your mind?" He looked up at her.

"No... No.. Its nothing..." She smiled softly and drank her wine.

"Miss Naomi you can tell me if you wish?"Hatori looked at her concerned.

"I am alright." She exhaled deeply.

"Miss Naomi...you may tell me I can tell you're upset." Hatori looked at her with a concerned look in his eyes. She grabbed her wine glass again and finished the whole glass. She sat it down.

"It's just... That I... Uh..." Naomi said as she got interrupted by one of the band members asking her to dance. 

"May I?" He asked softly and looked at Hatori.

Hatori looked up. "It is up to the lady not I." Naomi nodded and smiled.

She went to the dance floor with the male dancer. She laughed at the way he danced. She was having a hard time keeping up with his pace, which made it fun. She would look back at Hatori at the table and he would smile back at her. But there was something in his smile that she noticed but thought maybe it was just the alcohol taking over her thoughts. She almost wished however she could have danced like this with Hatori instead of this man. Sure he seemed nice and sweet and wasn’t a bad dancer but she knew she would be enjoying this more if she was dancing with Hatori and not this guy. And if they were really dancing and weren’t hindered by the curse. The male dancer moved his hand closer to her lower back and she glancd at him and started to pull away.

Hatori stood up and he had a hand on his shoulder. "I believe that is enough sir. I would like to dance with my date." With his other hand he held Naomi's hand. Naomi blushed when he heard Hatori say that she was his date. Butterflies were in her stomach as she took Hatoris other hand and they were dancing with each other again. 

"Thank you." She said softly to the man. 

"My apologies. She is a beautiful lady." The male dancer said and excused himself.

"I am aware." Hatori said emotionlessly and he looked at Naomi. "Are you alright? You seemed uncomfortable." he whispered as he looked into her eyes. 

"Yes, I am fine... Maybe I should have a seat..." She said and make her way to the table with Hatori following close behind her. She quickly turned around to ask him something but ended up getting pushed into him by a couple.

"Oh no..." She said and poof... Hatori was gone. She quickly got on her knees and tried to find him quickly before anyone stepped on him. She grabbed his clothes and ran to the garden in the back of the restaurant. There was fountain where she placed him in. She breathed a sigh of relief as it seemed no one had seen them. 

"I am so sorry this happened. I shouldn't have danced." She whispered and kept looking around making sure no one would see her talking to a seahorse in the fountain. Hatori looked up at her and was not upset and he shook his head to show her that. She sat down facing away from him. She knew once he transformed back, he would be naked.

Once he transformed he carefully got out of the water and got dressed. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. I am sorry. I should've be been more careful." She looked down.

 

"Let's head back inside I don't want you getting sick. It's pretty chilly out here."

 

He shook his head. "It's not your fault." She wasn't sure if it was the wine in her system or if it was just the way he talked to her, but she found herself not being able to keep the words in her lips.

 

"Doctor Sohma... Hatori... Can I ask you something? If you don't want to answer you can just say so. I just wanna know one thing." She said and looked at his face. The moon was shining bright that night.

Hatori nodded. "Yes?"

She inhaled deeply then exhaled. "I know it's probably not my place to ask, but how long ago did you and doctor Cana break up? I am just asking because I noticed the way you looked at her, it was as if she still held a special place if your life while it seems that she just sees you as nothing more than her co worker."

His eyes widened slightly but he stayed composed. "Well...Miss Naomi it's been some time...while Cana and I are no longer together I still hold a deep respect for her. I'm assuming Shigure told you?"

"Yeah, I asked him about it... I am sorry I should've probably just asked you. He told me that Cana doesn't remember being with you? That you erased her memory? I know you did it to help her, but what about you? You still have to go on with those memories while she moves on and lives her life... I don't think it's fair to you." She said and felt a knot in her throat.

Hatori looked at her and was calm. "Miss Naomi I believe it's time to go home."

"You're right, I will see you later. I am gonna go catch a cab." She said and turned on her heels and headed towards the door.

He walked after her. "Miss Naomi my car is right here let me take you home."

She wanted to continue going by herself, but her feet were saying otherwise. She then turn around and walked over to his car.

Hatori sighed in relief and walked with her and opened the door for her. He held her hand as he helped her to carefully get into the car while also being careful so he wouldn't transform.

 

Once he got in the car, she looked at him and took in a deep breath. 

"I am sorry, I should've just kept my mouth shut about your personal life. It is not of my business to have asked Shigure about it. I am sorry." She said quickly and it just seemed to spill out like word vomit.

Hatori shook his head as he put his seatbelt on. "Miss Naomi it's alright you were curious I understand."

She sighed and looked out side. She didn't say a word as he started to drive. He began to drive quietly to her home.

"You can stop over here, I will just catch a cab home. I want to be alone for a bit." She said and she reached for the door while pointing towards the pound outside. She felt that she had crossed the line with him, she just wanted to get away from him right now.

"Miss Naomi it's no trouble please allow me to take you home." Hatori sighed and knew the alcohol was fueling her and making her be difficult. 

"Look Hatori it's fine. I am can get home from here. I know you aren't comfortable doing this. You're just giving it a shot because of you cousin and my friends keep on trying to set us up. You don't have to to keep trying alright. I get it... You're probably not over Cana yet. I am fine with that. But you should probably stop blaming yourself for it all. Shigure told me how it happened. No matter how hard and painful some of the memories I have are I still choose to live with them because it make me who I am. It bothers me that you blame yourself for it all, but she played her part in it too, she shouldn't be the one to go on and living without consequences or pain." She exhaled loudly and fought back the tear forming in her eye. "Now please stop the car. I've said too much."

She took a deep breath and thought of all the words she just said. It was too late now she couldn't take them back. He sighed and pulled the car over. "Miss Naomi...I don't believe you fully understand the situation. I was offering a ride home cause I wanted to make sure you got home safe. You're reading too much into a situation and an incident long before I met you."

"Perhaps I am." She felt confused. 'What was with him, is he always understanding. Here I am acting up like a child and he is finding rational responses to my irrational behavior.' The thought to her herself and opened the car door.

"I need some air." She said and stepped out of the car. She walked slowly towards the railing by the river.

She wanted to cry, she felt horrible for saying those things, and thinking about how he reacted through it all just made her confused. She knew if she had acted like this to anyone else before they would've simply yelled at her, and told her to get out of the car even worse they would've just left her go home alone from the restaurant. But Hatori was different, he remained his calm posture. She began to cry, she tried to stop the tears but she couldn't. She couldn't understand why she was crying. She had hoped Hatori would just drive off and leave her be. But no she could hear him turn off the car then his door open. His footsteps slowly approaching her. She quickly wiped the tears off her face and felt as he place his sports coat above her shoulders.

"Come you're gonna catch a cold out here." His calm voice whispered.

"I am sorry." She sobbed and squeezed his coat. He placed his arm around her, making sure to be careful to not touch her more than he could without transforming. They both got in the car she didn't say a word. He quietly got into the driver side and started to drive again keeping silent. They got to her place after the short amount of driving. She looked at him and removed the coat from her shoulders.

"Thank you for ride and for being patient. I am sorry for this evening. I didn't mean to upset you." She said and smiled softly. She reached for the door handle and opened the door and looked at him once more.

"I'll see you around." She said and she got out of the car.

He nodded slowly. "It's alright Naomi. Have a good night." He smiled softly at her.

She smiled and looked at him through the window then walked into her building.

Hatori watches as Naomi walking into her building. He looked at the empty seat next to her where she sat and noticed something on the end of the seat.

He reached for it and it was her keys. 

He quickly parked his car on the side of the building and ran inside.

He walked down the hallway to her apartment and was caught by surprise that she wasn't standing outside. 

He could hear some voices coming from one of the apartments, he ran towards hers and her door was open. He walked in and found Naomi laying on the floor crying with a man standing over her. Screaming profanities and trying to hit her and hurt her. 

It only took Hatori a second to sprang into the action punching the man and knocking him out not even thinking about it. He hadn’t heard anything he had said and he didn’t even notice the pain in his hand. All he cared about was if Naomi was alright. 

Hatori pushed the man off of Naomi and he picked her up into a hug breathing in her scent and her perfume and he pulled away and looked at her. "Naomi are you alright?" His arms were still wrapped around her.

He didn't once transform.


	8. A Nightmare From the Past

Chapter 8  
A Nightmare from the Past

 

Naomi walked into her building and made her way to her apartment. She couldn't stop thinking about Hatori's smile when she left the car. She couldn't stop smiling herself once she thought back to the two of them dancing, the way he looked at her. She blushed at the thought that he would've kissed her. She reached her door. It opened.

'I thought I had locked it' she thought to herself. She turned around and the light turned on.

Suddenly someone grabbed her from behind and had his hand over mouth. "Weren't expecting me huh were ya you little bitch?"

She shook her body trying to pry out of his grip and she was able to move her head enough so his hand was off of her mouth.   
"How did you find me?" She cried in fear. Nothing scared her more than this man. 

"You're not good at hiding your trail." He laughed maniacally and tighten his grip on her wanting to cause as much pain as he could. 

"What do you want?" She said trying to hide the panic in her voice but he easily saw right through it. He was sadistic in that way and he took much pleasure in her pain. 

"The fuck do you think? My property can't fucking leave unless I tell her too!" He yelled.

"P-please stop!" She stuttered in fear. He grabbed her arms tightly. Gripping them so hard they might get bruised. 

"You've had your fun, now let's go home." He said to her in a menacing tone.

"No! I'm not leaving with you!" She tried to get out of his grip. She didn’t want to go back to her old life. She wanted to stay here. She wanted to be with Amaya and Shigure and all of her friends.

She wanted to be with Hatori. She wanted to live. 

He shoved her against the wall roughly and he smirked as he heard a crack in her bones.   
"Come on you little slut, I won't say it twice."

"No! I'm not leaving with you!" She yelled again and tried to move around him to get away. He looked at her, and raised his hand and hit her across the face. Then grabbed her and threw her against the wall again and it was more powerful this time. The first attempt was to mostly scare her. This time it was an intent to hurt her. "If don't come willingly, I will just drag you."

"No! Stop!" She screamed and fell to the ground and tried to scoot away to get away from him. He stood over top of her with a sadistic grin and grabbed her ankle and lifted up her leg and gripped it tightly hurting her. He stood over her and watched as she cried and tried to wiggle out of his grip but he wasn’t going to let go of her. 

"You're still a little slut I see." He said and he looked up her dress.

She whimpered and looked away. "I'm not a slut.." Eito raised his hand to hit her again but he was stopped. A punch to his left cheek had pushed him out of the way and knocked him out. It was only a for a few moments but when Eito had opened his eyes he had seen Hatori hugging Naomi worried for her well being and his anger rose. How dare another man touch what was his?

"Yo, who the hell do you think you are?" Eito shouted and glared at Hatori as he scramble to get back up on his feet. Hatori slowly stood up and face him with a cold unforgiving expression in his eyes that Naomi had never seen before. "It would wise if you left this place."

Eito looked at Naomi with a hard and angry glare and he clenched his fists in his anger. 

"Is this the bastard you've been fucking, huh you little bitch?" He said as he regained his balance.

Hatori stood in front of her. "Sir I will not ask you again." He said in the same cold voice that he had used only moments prior. Eito just smirked and went after Hatori with his fists of rage. 

"She is mine, I can do whatever the hell I want to her." He said sadistically and threw a punch at him. Hatori grabbed his wrist and was easily able to twist it making Eito fall to his knees as he twisted his wrist. 

"Miss Naomi does not belong to you nor to anyone." He said with the same cold voice. It was rare that anyone saw Hatori angry or mad. But it was happening right now. 

"Yeah, sure keep thinking that. Did that little bitch tell you about her sad childhood and how mean her step daddy was? Just so you can feel sorry for her. That little whore, huh she is so easy even stepdaddy had a chance to fuck her." He continued to speak ignoring the tight grip Hatori had on him.

Hatori didn't say a thing and twisted Eitos hand more. "I am a doctor you know. It would be easy to completely break your hand so you can never use it again." This was a side of Hatori no one saw before. He wasn’t going to let Eito’s words affect him. All he was doing was buying time until the police would show. All Eito was really doing was fueling Hatoris anger. 

"Whatever" Eito said and pushed him back causing him to dislocate a few of his own fingers.  
"Nothing I haven't done before" He said as he turned around and struck Hatori in the face.

"Stop it, Eito!" Naomi screamed as Hatori took a few steps back trying to regain his balance, she tried to get up but the pain on her shoulder wasn't helping her. Eito glanced at her with a smirk.   
"What, am I hurting your boyfriend, huh?" He said and went after Hatori again.

Hatori stood back up and grabbed his wrist and pushed Eito into the wall holding both of his wrists now restraining him making him completely immobile. "Naomi. Call the police now." Hatori said with a serious tone.Before Naomi even had a chance, the cops were opening the door.

"Hands up where I can see them!" The cops yelled. Hatori lifted his hands and so had Eito. Handcuffs were put on Eito who kept screaming and yelling at Naomi as they took him away. 

Hatori went up to Naomi once the police cleared him and looked at her with worry in his soft eyes. "Are you alright?"

She nodded and started crying. "I am sorry about this." She cried and hugged him, then quickly let go remembering the curse. 

"Oh crap" she said and moved her arms away from him fearing he would transform.

But he didn't. 

Hatori was surprised but he didn't worry about it now. He didn’t want people questioning him and it was the farthest thing from his mind. "Where are you hurt?"

"Just my arm. I think I might have dislocated it." She said then looked at his face and it was red from getting hit.

He looked at her. "Let's go to my office alright? One of the officers is a close friend of mine and will meet us later to talk about what happened."

She nodded and wrapped one arm around him. He helped her up and with wince.

"It's alright don't worry." He whispered to reassure her. They made it to his car and he drove silently and she cried softly.

"I don't know how he found me, I am so sorry he got to you and I couldn't help you." She looked down with a sad expression. 

"Naomi do not apologize for something you can't control." He reached over and decided to hold her hand as he drove. "I'm just glad you are safe."

She gently pulled her hand away and brought it over to her shoulder. Hatori was silent as he drove the rest of the way to the hospital. They got to the hospital and he helped her out of the car. He helped carry her in and got her to a wheelchair and he took her back to help inspect her wounds. She sat on the examination table and he cleaned the minor cuts on her lip and cheeks. She brought her hand up to his face gently touched his cheekbone which swollen.

He looked up at her. "Miss Naomi please relax."

Once she took in a breath to help herself relax he continued tending to her wounds. "Where does it hurt most?"

"My shoulder... Like I said I think it might be dislocated." She rapidly blinked as tears rolled down her cheeks.

He rubbed her shoulder in various spots. "Tell me where it hurts okay?"

"Aahh" she winced and leaned towards him and he rubbed where it hurt and heard a loud pop.

"Alright...from the looks of it it was dislocated but it was popped back into place and you're just feeling the bruising on the bone."

She nodded and held on to her shoulder. She looked back at him and took a deep breath, she smiled softly as the scent on his cologne hit her nostrils.

"Hatori, can I ask you something?" He nodded as he was writing a prescription up for her.

"How come you didn't transform? I keep on thinking back to when you came in and you hugged me. You didn't transform." She said and looked at him.

He stopped and he looked at her. "I...hadn't even noticed.." he mumbled to himself and walked over to her and he hugged her. When he didn't transform his eyes widened and he slowly pulled away. "I suppose...my curse broke.."

"Nice." She laughed and looked at him.

He stood back still slightly in shock. Why now? Why had the curse taken so long to break for him? And why did it decide to break when he had to save Naomi? He didn't understand. He stood there for a moment trying to process this. He had no idea why it would break now. 

"Alright, well it's getting late. I suppose I might get a hotel for the night, I don't really wanna go home." She said and stood up.

"Naomi I don't know if that will be safe." He looked at her. "You may stay at my home if you wish."

"You sure, I don't want to be a bother." She said worriedly. 

He nodded. "Miss Naomi you could never bother me." he chuckled softly. She blushed at his nice words. 

"Thanks doctor." She smiled.

He chuckled. "Call me Hatori..now come I'll call the prescription for the pain for you."

"Once you stop call me miss Naomi, I will stop." She laughed. Then nodded and followed him.

He chuckled and led her to his car. "I shall try Naomi."

She smiled as he said her name. She liked hearing him say it. She wrapped her arms around herself to stay warm.

He helped her to the car and started to drive off. "I believe the police may head over soon however...we will have to explain what happened this time Naomi but I will be there with you." He wanted more than anything to make sure that this wouldn’t happen to Naomi or to anyone else again. He knew for a fact he was going to press charges. He just hoped that Naomi would too. 

"Thank you Hatori." She nodded and smiled.

He nodded. "You're Welcome." He drove to his home in almost complete silence or perhaps they both were just in very deep thought from the whole ordeal which was more than understandable. They got to his place and the officer was waiting outside his house already. Hatori opened the door and walked in with Naomi and the officer followed. Naomi walked in and looked around Hatori's house. It was nice, traditional Japanese house. She was a bit surprised that his house would be like this. It was very clean and it was obvious that Hatori kept his home in good shape. Everything looked very new. 

The police officer sat down and looked at them both. "Miss Naomi if you could please explain what happened."

She looked over to Hatori and took a deep breath. "He is an ex of mine, I left few a few months ago and moved here. I have no idea how he found me." She started to feel nervous as her hands began to shake. The memories of everything that had happened started to surface again.Hatori put his hand on top of hers to help calm her down.

"Then today I came home and he was already there. He wanted me to go back with him, I said no and that when he started hitting me." She said and inhaled deeply.

"Was this the first time he hit you?" The officer asked as he took down notes for future reference so they could convict him. She shook her head and looked down.

"No... He has done it before." She started to cry. Hatori put his arm around her shoulders and slowly rubbed her arm. "Naomi it is alright...I can take it from here if you wish." He whispered. She nodded and leaned her head onto his shoulder.

Hatori looked to the officer. "Miss Naomi had forgotten something in my car and I walked up to give it to her when I saw him hurting her officer. He started to try and swing at me and I retaliated in self defense."

"Hmm I see. Would miss Naomi or you like to press charges against him?" The officer looked to them again. Hatori nodded almost instantly. This was his goal now and he only hoped Naomi would do the same. 

"Yes..." Hatori looked at her. "Naomi...you have to."

"Yes, I'd like to..." She said then sat up straight.

The officer nodded. "Well he won't be posting bail you don't need to worry...Miss Naomi it may be best if you sell your apartment and stay with Dr. Sohma."

"I couldn't possibly do that, I have a lease on that place. I can't just leave. I will be fine." She said quickly disregarding what the officer had said. 

The officer sighed. "Miss Naomi you can't be naive on how serious this situation is. It would be best if you're at a location he knows nothing off."

"I will be fine alright. Are we done here? Because I am tired. It's been a long night I just wanna go to sleep." Naomi said with hint of annoyance in her voice.

Hatori looked to her. "Naomi...calm down." He stood up and walked with the officer to the door and was speaking with him until he left. Hatori looked to her. "Naomi...it isn't wise to be annoyed with an officer who is just doing his job and trying to help."

"I know, but I don't think it's his place to tell me that should stay here with you." She crossed her arms and was stern with her words. 

He sighed. "Naomi...you are taking it the wrong way. He's talking about you staying here as an informal witness protection." He was slightly confused that she would be acting this way to someone who was trying to help. He had thought that any other woman would agree because of how dangerous the situation was. But then he remembered that sometimes Naomi can be feisty and stubborn and while at the moment it kind of annoyed him.

He enjoyed it as well. He wouldn’t want her any other way. 

"Hows staying here safer than where I was? I don't know how he found me? I paid cash for everything here... If I stay here I would just be putting you at risk." She said slowly becoming more annoyed and she looked at him.

He looked at her. "Because Miss Naomi he wasn't the only one who had connections...I have my own connections and could move us both back to the Sohma house for your safety. And you wouldn't be alone. That's how."

"Thanks but no thanks." She said and walked outside the sliding doors. Hatori felt offended but he decided to not fight with her about it. 

Hatori sighed. "Miss Naomi if you're not going to stay then let me drive you home." She looked him then looked at the bruise on his face. She felt terrible that he had gotten hurt because of her and she knew she was being difficult but it was because she didn’t want him to get hurt again. 

"Hatori it's not that I don't think it would be a good idea for me to stay with you, is just that I don't want you to get hurt. You've been hurt enough with the whole Cana thing and I don't want you to get hurt again." She looked at him and lightly brushed her hand over his cheek.

He looked at her with soft eyes. "With all due respect Naomi...everything with Cana was much different than this and I've been taking care of myself for a very long time. You needn't worry." He smiled softly at her as he looked into her eyes. "Stay the night...if you wish I will take you home but it's best if you stay here tonight."

"I will stay..." She smiled softly giving in. 

He nodded as he stared into her eyes and he held her hand. "I am glad.." She Squeezed his hand and smiled.

"I am pretty tired." She yawned. She looked into his eyes and smiled

"Well...don't worry you may sleep in my bed tonight I'll take the couch. And no arguing me about it either." He chuckled.

"But... Fine... I will take the bed." She laughed and looked at him and she could feel her heart racing. Their bodies were so close to each other at this moment. He looked at her softly and moved the hair from her eyes. She slowly blinked the looked into his eyes and blushed. She could feel the warmth from his body standing in front of her. She wanted to step in closer and hug him one more time. He hugged her close and when he pulled away he stared at her eyes again and his arms were still around her. She smiled and chuckled softly trying to ease her nervousness. He was slowly leaning closer to her. He didn’t fully know what he was doing and he didn’t know why either.

But he wasn’t going to stop either. 

She smiled and looked into his eyes. Her heart started to race, she could feel her cheeks turning red. 'Is he going to kiss me?' She started to feel nervous.

He leaned in closer to her. Their noses even touched before his phone went off and he backed away. "Pardon me."

"Yeah, no problem" she said and took a step back trying to regain her thoughts. She signal to him that she wanted to go back inside. He nodded and opened the door as he spoke with the officer. She walked inside and sat on the couch. She waited for him to come back inside but it took him a while to get back. She started to fall asleep on the couch.

Once he was off the phone he had seen that she had fallen asleep and he chuckled. He picked her up in his arms and carried her to his bed and laid her down. "Good night Naomi." He tucked her in. She woke up as he finished tucking her in.

"Goodnight Hatori. It's always you taking care of me, I would like take care of you." She mumbled and dozed off. Hatori chuckled softly and turned off the light and quietly closed the door and went to lay down on his couch and soon succumbed to sleep. 

Moments later Naomi woke up, she tried to go back to sleep but couldn't. She sat on the bed and turned the light on. Hatori had left a spare set of his PJs for her to change into in case she woke up. She got up and changed in the PJs.

She walked out his bedroom into the living and saw Hatori sleeping soundly. She smiled at how peaceful he looked. She walked over to him and saw the bruise on his face. She didn't want to wake him up. She went into the kitchen and grabbed and ice pack then walked back to Hatori and sat on the floor in front of him and ever so gently she placed the icepack on his cheek. He inhaled loudly and she smiled.

“I guess this is the only way I get to take care of you, otherwise you say I'm fine I am fine.” She giggled softly. She continued to hold the ice on his cheek and gently play with his hair. She sat there for a while watching him sleep. Once she started to feel tired again she put the ice pack away and grabbed the throw blanket from the chair and placed it over Hatori and gently moved his hair once more then went back to his to sleep.


	9. The Morning After

It was early in the morning when Hatori woke up and laid on the couch waiting to hear if Naomi was awake. He grabbed his phone to verify his calendar for the day, it turned out to be clear. He had no appointments, but he was on call in case of an emergency. He breathed in a sigh and stood up to start the coffee machine before quietly peeking into his room. He walked in and saw Naomi. He chuckled at the sight of her asleep. Even though her cheek was slightly bruised she still had enough pink on it. Her hair was down covering her face. He could tell she was in a deep sleep. Her breathing was soft yet with a low snore. Her mouth was slightly open as well. He was quietly searching for clothes while she slept, being as careful as he can as to not wake her up. He could hear loop her breathing get heavier. He turned around and saw her move around the bed. As he turned around he accidentally let go of drawer and it slammed shut. He quickly turned around and saw Naomi start to rub her eyes and move her hair from her face.

He sighed softly and stood up with his clothes.

"Oh Hari, morning." She mumbled and grabbed the blanket pulling it closer to her face.

"Good morning Naomi...go back to sleep I didn't mean to disturb you." He whispered and quietly walked out of the room and into the bathroom to change. She laid there as she heard the shower turn on. She decided to get up, her arm was a bit sore from the previous night. She made his bed and walked over to the kitchen and started to prepare some breakfast. She looked around the kitchen trying to find stuff that she could use make something. She opened the refrigerator and could only find containers of take out. There was some eggs hidden behind the take out. It was very apparent that Hatori never cooked or at the very least he rarely cooked.Can you blame him though? With how crazy his whole family is and his hard job who could blame the man for not cooking. 

"Does this man always eat out?" She asked herself and she pulled the eggs out and tried to find some bread. She was able to find some bread in the cupboards but not much else. She prepared some eggs over easy along with toast. She set everything on the table along with some coffee. She heard the shower cut off as the sink started. Hatori brushed his teeth and made sure the bathroom was spotless before leaving. Hatori liked keeping a clean and tidy place. She heard his footsteps as he walked out of the bathroom towards the table.

"Sorry, I know it isn't much but I couldn't find a lot to make a breakfast. I hope you don't mind." she smiled sweetly at him. 

He looked to her. "Oh not at all thank you Naomi. You didn't have to do that." He sniffed and he could smell the toast and the eggs and it had thinking back to when he had someone cook for him and he realized the memory was almost non existent. 

"It was nothing, I enjoy cooking." She smiled again and sat down at the table. 

He smiled softly. "Well thank you...I'm surprised I had any food left." He was quite shocked actually and couldn’t remember fully when he had bought the eggs or the toast and then he remembered how Momiji was there not too long ago and Momiji had made food. 

"Me too… Especially since all I could only find take out boxes." She giggled softly 

"Yes well I work many late nights...don't have time to cook much." He chuckled and shrugged. He started to notice something. He felt at peace the night before when he slept. Even though everything that had happened and he had slept on his couch, he had a better nights rest the night before then he had in a long time. ‘Perhaps because the curse is broken…’ he thought to himself and hummed. 

 

"How did you sleep Hatori?" She asked in between sips of her coffee. He smiled softly at her it was almost like she kind of knew what she was thinking about. 

"I slept well Naomi. And yourself? How is your shoulder?" He looked to her and started making his coffee. He was very careful as he made his coffee so he wouldn’t make a mess. Not one grain of sugar spilled and neither did one drop of his creamer spilled either. He stirred it with a spoon carefully and took out the spoon and lightly shook it above his coffee cup so the remnants of the coffee went back into the cup. It was like everything Hatori did was perfect and neat and with precision. 

"It feels a lot better, just a bit sore." She smiled. "I guess I will head over to Amaya's today. I need to go to my place too and grab some stuff." She said and took a sip out of her coffee. She watched as he made his coffee and counted just how many spoons of sugar he liked on his. It was three. 

He nodded. "I'll drive you." He said as he sipped his coffee quietly and he walked over to sit with her at the table. 

"Thanks." She said softly and she was happy she met him. He had done so much for her and she was thankful for him and that they had met. 

 

"You're very welcome." He smiled. In the back of his mind, he was happy that he had met her as well but didn’t voice it yet, but neither had she. Naomi smiled and she sat back and was eating quietly with Hatori. A small blush crept up on her cheeks as she thought about the previous nights. Not the events but what happened when she fell asleep. She had been tossing and turning most of the night but eventually she noticed she had been dreaming. She was in Hatori's room and on his bed and she could feel the most amazing pleasureable sensations at her lower core and she moaned in delight and confusion. Who was giving her these pleasurable sensations? When she looked down her eyes met with his familiar ones. 

"You taste very sweet Miss Naomi.." Hatori had whispered huskily as his tongue slid into her walls. His thumb rubbed over her sensitive bead sending new waves of pleasure through her body that no one had ever made her feel before. 

"What are you doing Hari?" She gasped in surprise as she looked down at him. His hair just barely covering his eyes from her gaze. He massaged her thighs with his rough but gentle hands. "Giving pleasure to the most beautiful woman in the world.." he hummed and moved to suckle on her sensitive bead at her center. The sounds he made with his motions were making her feel even more pleasure at the most sensitive part of her body. 

"Hari..." She gasped and brought her hand to his head and massaged his head not wanting him to stop and she closed her eyes and her head went back to the pillow. 

 

However all dreams, even the amazing wet ones, must come to an end. 

Hatori waved his hand in front of Naomi's face to make her pay attention. "Naomi are you alright? You look flustered."

She blinked a few times."Oh it's nothing." She blushed even more remembering her dream. She had never had a dream like that before and she was so embarrassed that she had one of Hatori. 

"Are you sure?" He stood up and felt her forehead with the back of his hand which made her become more flustered. "You don't seem to have a fever."

"Its nothing Hatori, I was thinking about something. Don't worry about it." She smiled and leaned back hoping that would make her blush go away. 

He nodded. "As you wish. Did you dream at all?" He sipped his coffee.

"Uh uhmm yes... I did, what about yourself?" She asked and finished eating.

"Well I believed at first I had one but it was just you putting a ice pack to my cheek." He smiled softly. "What was yours about?"

"Oh I am sorry I didn't mean to wake you up with it, but not that I think about it I probably would've woken up if someone held an icepack to my face." She tried trying to avoid the question about the dream she had.

He nodded. "It's alright. But what was your dream about Naomi?" He was curious. 

 

"I don't remember it clearly, but it was a nice dream." She said hoping he would leave it at that.

He nodded. "Ahh I see well that's nice." He decided to drop the subject for the moment. 

"Yeah." She smiled and inwardly she breathed a sigh of relief. "I would like to stop by my place first before heading over to Amaya's if you don't mind. I would like to grab a change of clothes."

 

He nodded. "That's no trouble at all Naomi."

"Great, well I am gonna touch up and get ready then." She said and excused herself from the table. She walked into his bathroom and washed her face and brushed her teeth. She didn't want to walk around the dress she had on the previous night nor she wanted to walk around the his PJs. Instead she used the long sleeve top of the PJs and turned it into a dress. Times like this she enjoyed her small body frame. Moments later she finished getting ready and walked out of the bathroom, using Hatori's shirt as a dress. He waited for her patiently by the door giving her as much time as she needed. 

"Alright I am all ready to go." She smiled and grabbed her dress from the previous night and placed it inside a bag.

He nodded and held the door open for her. "Ladies first."

"How's your cheek doing?" She asked him as they walked to the car.

"It is doing well thank you Naomi." He smiled at her. "The ice pack I believe helped."

"Good. Still sorry I woke you up, I was just trying to help." She blushed.

He chuckled. "It's very alright." He opened the car door for her. She sat in the car and watched as he walked around his car towards the drivers side. There was a breeze brushing his hair back, exposing his big hazel eyes. He swiftly brought his hand to his hair and brushed it back down. She caught herself smiling as she watched him.

He felt eyes on him and he turned around to look at her. "Yes Naomi?"

"Oh... Nothing. You look very nice today." She looked down at her hands and started blushing.

"Ahh well thank you.." he drove quietly but when they stopped to a red light he leaned into her a little. "My shirt looks better on you." He paid back attention to the road when the light turned green. She looked at him and blushed then looked straight ahead hoping he wouldn’t notice the pigment of color on her cheeks. 

"Well I didn't want to wear the dress from last night or just your PJs, so I got a little creative." She laughed.

He chuckled. "I see that. It looks very nice."

 

"Thank you." She blushed and moved her bangs away from her face. She could see her apartment from the distance and felt her heart sink.

Hatori noticed a shift in her expression and he put his hand on hers. "Naomi it will be alright."

"I know, I am just a little nervous. I know like... I know he won't be there but it's just a little fear... I don't know." She said and inhaled and exhaled loudly.

He nodded. "I can walk in with you Miss Naomi."

"Thanks." She smiled softly.

"You're very welcome." He pulled up in front of her apartment complex and he walked over to her side and opened the door for her and held out his hand. She grabbed his hand and exited the car. She nodded at him as a silent thank you. He walked with her upstairs to her room, some images of the night before going through his mind but he shook his head and casted those thoughts away for the moment. There was glass shattered on the floor, her lamp was on floor. The sight of it sent a chill down her spine as the memories of the night before went through her mind now as well. She breathed in deeply then exhaled.

 

"I am going to take a shower and grab a change of clothes.." She said and walked toward the bathroom. He nodded and decided to clean up for her while she showered. He never used to be a clean freak but things change and people change. She turned her shower on and enjoyed the hot water on her body. The thought back to the previous night and everything before that too. She thought back to when she was younger and everything that she had gone through. She felt a sadness over come her and she sat down in the shower and cried. Moments later she regained herself again and left the bathroom and got dressed. She put in a pair of jeans with a blouse. She put on some makeup to cover up her puffy eyes and braid her hair off to the side. She walked out of her room and saw Hatori sitting on the couch, everything was back in its place.

He looked up to her. "You look nice Naomi..I hope you don't mind I tidied up in here for you."

"Oh thank you, you didn't have to. But thank you." She smiled and sat next to him on the couch.

"You're welcome. This came from under your door by the way." He handed her a letter that was addressed to her.

 

"Oh okay, thanks." She sat it aside. She had an idea what it was but didn't want to worry Hatori about it.

He nodded. "Do you mind if I use your bathroom?"

"No not at all." She said and leaned her head back on the couch. He nodded and went to use the restroom.She opened up the envelope and read the letter from her landlord. It was a letter of eviction, giving her a week to vacate the facility. Her stomach sank, but she knew she would get that letter sooner or later. She looked around. The damage wasn't that bad but she knew the landlord was strict and that there was no reasoning with the landlord. 

"Oh well" she exhaled and put the letter inside her purse.

 

Hatori walked out. "Are you ready Naomi?"

"Yes, I am." She stood up and straighten her clothes. "Let's go"

He nodded and walked out the door with her and waited for her to lock it. Once she did they walked to his car and he held the door open for her again. They were quiet on their way to Amaya's house. But with the place they just left, and what had transpired there it wasn’t that surprising. 

"I texted her to her know we were coming over. Thanks once again Hatori. I hope I am not keeping you from doing anything." Naomi looked to him. She knew he was always busy and he was helping her on his day off. 

He nodded. "Miss Naomi you don't need to worry but are you alright?"

"I... I am fine... Just tired I guess." She smiled softly trying to hide how stressed she actually was. 

"You look like you've been crying however Naomi. Is something the matter?" He had seen through it

"It's nothing, Hatori." She smiled hoping that would reassure him. It didn’t but he decided to drop it for now. 

"If you're sure.."he sighed softly. She smiled and looked at him and hoped he wouldn’t bring it up again. They continued to drive in silence now. He pulled up to Amaya's a few moments later. Amaya heard the car door close and she looked out the window saw them coming and opened the door. Naomi saw Amaya, she looked lovely, her baby bump was showing. Seconds later Shigure walked out too.

"Good morning, Amaya." Naomi said as she walked with Hatori.

"Oh hari you've come to visit us!" Shigure acted inappropriately and he rose a brow. "Oh my and with Miss Naomi as well." He smirked. His mind already racing to thinking that Hatori and Naomi were together and his and Inaris plan had worked. 

Hatori hit him upside the head and sighed. "Fool." As Hatori gotten older he didn’t get as annoyed as he used to be. Unless their name was Shigure Sohma or Ayame Sohma. Naomi chuckled. She liked this side of Hatori.

"What happened last night?" Amaya said and she saw the bruise on Naomi's lips and the bruise on Hari's face.

Hatori sighed. "It is well a long story Miss Amaya."

"Have a sit, I will make some tea for us." Amaya said and rubbed her bump. They all sat on the couch. Hatori next to Naomi and Shigure with Amaya once she sat down with the tea. 

"What happened? And I am so sorry I couldn't make it last night I wasn't feeling very well." She asked softly and her hand rested on her belly. 

Hatori looked at Naomi. "Do you wish to tell them?"She nodded. 

 

"Eito showed up at my place last night. He wanted me to go back with him. I said no so he lost his temper like usual and hit me. Hatori showed up and stopped him from hitting me. Eito barely got to him though." Naomi said. She seemed calmer this time.

Hatori looked to them. "He will be arrested for his crimes..the officer suggested that Naomi move out and possibly live with me as an informal witness protection."

"That would be a great idea." Shigure said immediately worrying for Naomis safety and also wanting his and Inaris plans to get them together to work out. Amaya glanced at Shigure knowing what he was thinking and Shigure kept his innocent smile.

"Yeah, as of right now I still have my place, so I can't just drop and leave." Naomi said and sighed.

Shigure sighed. "I'm sure your landlord would understand Naomi."

"Perhaps..." She looked at Hatori and thought about his curse being broken.

"Well, Naomi you are welcomed to stay here if you'd like." Amaya said and smiled softly. 

"Or you could stay with Hatori." Shigure chuckled. 

"The officer did mention that might best." Naomi added and laughed softly. 

Hatori chuckled. "Well it is up to you Naomi." 

"My Hari is that a laugh?" Shigure squealed and Hatori shot him a glare causing Shigure to hide behind Amaya. 

"Oh Amaya my love please make Hari stop scaring me." Shigure whimpered in fear. 

"We already talked about it, he understands." Naomi said in reassurance.

"Well, if you need anything let us know." Amaya said, wanting to help her friend more than anything. Naomi nodded and reached for some tea, she didn't see Hatori reaching as well and bumped into him. Shigure and Amaya both panicked. Naomi froze and waited for Hatori to lean back. They looked up and saw Shigure and Amaya's faces. Hatori hummed and grabbed the teapot and poured himself some tea and Naomi. He looked to Shigure and Amaya. "It seems my curse has broken.."

"What? What do you mean?" Amaya asked completely confused.

"Well, we noticed it last night.... After the fight." Naomi said softly and she rubbed her arm. 

Hatori nodded. "I don't know why but...I don't suppose I should complain."

"Yeah." Naomi chuckled and looked up at him. 

Hatori breathed in. "Naomi you didn't tell me what that letter was you got this morning." 

"It was just a letter from my landlord." She said and faked a smile but Amaya and Hatori had immediately seen through it.

He rose a brow. "What did it say in the letter Naomi?"

"She wasn't very happy with what happened, so she requested me to move out.... I will find another place soon. She gave me a few days." Naomi said and looked away. Hatori felt annoyed that her landlord could be so heartless about the situation but he decided not to voice his annoyance with her landlord. 

"Well Naomi now you can move in with Hatori no problem!" Shigure suggested with a smile. Naomi laughed nervously and looked at Hatori.

"Well, I want to try to find a new place first. I don't want to be a bother to him." She said and finished her tea.

"Naomi I told you it wouldn't bother me." Hatori insisted and reminded her and he had a small grin on his face. 

"Yes Naomi it wouldn't bother Hari in the slightest!" Shigure tried to drive the point home further.

"Well, I want to have my own place... If things don't work out. I will think about it." She smiled softly somewhat giving in. 

Shigure sighed. "Oh Hari I know you're just ever so lonely in that home of yours." He whined.

"Shigure I still don't understand how Miss Amaya puts up with you." He sipped his tea quietly while looking slightly annoyed. Naomi couldn't help but chuckle at Hatori. She found it cute how easily annoyed he would get from his cousin.

"It is a lovely house... He had a lovely kitchen too, but I don't think he has ever used it." She giggled cutely and Amaya giggled as well. 

Hatoris eye twitched. "Remember Shigure the stories I have on you that I have not told Miss Amaya yet."he threatened calmly. Naomi giggled then looked at Hatori. She couldn’t help but be curious as to what he meant. Amaya rose a brow as well curious now as well. 

"Amaya and I would love to hear them someday." Naomi smiled as she looked at Hatori with soft eyes. The tension from the previous night leaving her mind as she calmed down and was having fun with her close friends. 

Hatori looked at Shigure. "Well Shigure doesn't act like an adult I wouldn't mind telling the stories." 

"Oh Hari you're so cruel." He hid behind Amaya and Amaya sighed. 

"Hari, don't be mean." Naomi giggled harder and looked at him. He glanced at her and she could feel her cheeks turning red again. Moments later Hatori's phone went off. He stood up and excused himself.

"I have to take this." He said. Naomi nodded in response. Shigure had as well while Amaya smiled. The two girls giggled with eachother about Amayas pregnancy while Shigure was just smiling and watching before Hatori walked back into the room.

"There's been an emergency at the hospital, I have to go in." He said as he got off the phone.

"Okay, no problem." Naomi smiled softly. He looked at her concerned, he didn't want to leave her just yet.

 

"I will make sure Naomi moves into your home Hari! Don't you worry darling cousin of mine!" Shigure exclaimed and Hatoris eye twitched.

"Why I'll even ask Aya-" 

"You will not ask Ayame anything Shigure. Don't make me mention the wet dog in the bathhouse." Hatori threatened and Shigure jumped in fear and got quiet. Naomi just shook her head and laughed. She looked at Hatori who was getting ready to leave.

"I will see you later then Naomi. Have a good day. And you too Miss Amaya...you're going to need it when you have to deal with Shigure." Hatori said half joking but it was more serious.

"Oh Hari you're always so cruel." Shigure cried like normal. 

"See you." Naomi stood up and walked him out. Part of her wanted to hug him, but she chose not to.

After Hatori left, Naomi sat back on the couch.

"I guess I will be heading out soon, I will pack and look for a new place." She said and pulled out her phone.

"Oh Naomi I know Hari won't mind having you live there!" Shigure insisted. "The poor man is always alone."

"Well... I know. I just don't want to invade his privacy, you know.

Shigure laughed. "Oh Naomi Hari doesn't need privacy!"

"He is man, of course he needs his privacy. Just like I enjoy my own privacy." She said to him.

"But I will tell you what, I will think about it. If it comes to it, I will go and stay with him." She smiled softly.

Amaya sat next to her.  
"Don't feel like you need to rush or anything, but I do believe that you and Hatori would get along well." She smiled and gave her a light hug.

"Yes! I agree with my lovely Amaya as always! I would even go as to say you and Hari would make an amazing couple!" Shigure giggled

Naomi blushed as she thought about to the almost kiss they had the previous night.

Shigure leaned in. "Oh my I know that type of face. It happens to Amaya every time I do this." Shigure laughed and kissed Amaya's cheek.

"It's not like Shigure." She said

"Naomi, tell me I am curious. How exactly did Hatori's curse break?" Amaya asked her.

 

"Well... Eito was about to hit me again, when Hatori showed and pushed him away from me then he grabbed me and held me." Naomi said.

Shigure Rose a brow and thought for a moment. 'Hatori does care for Naomi...he saw her in trouble and wanted to save her....he must have finally forgiven himself and Akito for everything with Cana.' He thought to himself and nodded. "Well that's wonderful Naomi...Hatori was the only one left who still had the curse."

"Yeah, he told me about it." Naomi said. 

 

"We don't understand how it happened because he did transform last night." She added. 

Shigure nodded. "I have a few ideas." He chuckled. 

"Not like that, I bumped into him after we were dancing..." She said innocently with a blush. 

Shigure chuckled. "I actually wasn't speaking in that way Naomi."

"I know, but it wasn't like that at all." She blushed.

"I bumped into him and grabbed him quickly and ran outside to the water fountain for him. He transformed back and we left.

"I understand Naomi...I was speaking on how I had some ideas as to why his curse broke...well at least I have a few theories on why it broke." Shigure chuckled

"Why do you think it broke?"

"Well...I think that's for Hatori to think about." Shigure stood up. 'Perhaps Hari can really be happy with Naomi."

"Okay, well I am gonna go now then. I have a few places to check and pack." She smiled softly.

Shigure looked to her. "Well let us drive you."

"Thanks. I would like to get a rental car for while I am here if you guys don't mind driving me."

 

Shigure nodded. The three of them left the house.

"Naomi are you alright?" Hatori texted her.

"I am fine, just going to pick up a rental car. How's work? =)" she responded.

"It is well I suppose. How is your shoulder.

"It is fine, I hope no one noticed your cheek. I am so sorry that happened =\"

"Some people did but do not apologize Naomi."

"Still sorry. =("

"It's okay Naomi. You don't need to apologize."

"I will keep you updated on how things go today."

"Well good Naomi. I will keep my phone on me all day."

"Okay, don't work too hard =)" she responded back.

"I won't Naomi. And do take care of yourself. If you wish to be at my place for awhile Yuki has a key."

"Thanks, I really appreciate it. You too Hatori =)"

"Well have a enjoy this beautiful day Naomi. It would suit you well."

"Thank you, would've been nice to have you here too."

"Well another time then. Perhaps we could have dinner."

"I would love to, this time if I bump into you. You won't transform"

"That's true. And we can have a proper dance.'

"Looking forward to it =)"

"As am I." He messaged back and it was the last message since he went back to work. The thought of Naomi still on his mind happily.


	10. Look to the Stars

Chapter 10  
Look to the Stars

 

After getting dropped off at the car rental shop, Naomi decided to go for a drive around the city. She went back to her apartment to change her clothes before ultimately deciding to go get a train ticket to head back to Kyoto to her old apartment to get the rest of her things. As she sat on the train she stared out the window. She hadn’t thought she would ever be going back but since she knew Eito was gone she knew she would be safe. The trip was only a few hours long. She pulled her phone out of her pocket and thought about calling Hatori but she remembered it was a weekday and he would probably be busy at his practice. She grabbed a book from her bag and decided to read to pass the time. It wasn’t anything special but it was a romance novel by an American author that had be translated into Japanese. Even as she read her book her mind kept going back to him. How he had been so understanding and caring about the whole situation and how sweet he was. How he had almost kissed her. She found herself blushing at the thought of him. Her blush had only deepened when she had remembered her steamy dream. She breathed in to calm herself and closed her book. She put it in her bag and leaned against the window and dozed off. Although she didn’t know that when she would allow herself to succumb to slumber she would be greeted with another dream. She opened her eyes and looked around and blushed as she saw she was naked and in bed with a very naked Hatori who was still sleeping softly. She smiled and gently brushed his hair with her fingers. It wasn’t much longer before he opened his eyes and pulled her closer. He kissed her lips softly as his arm wrapped around her lower back. The very prominent morning wood poking her inner thigh. 

 

“Good morning…” He whispered huskily against her lips. 

 

“Morning…” she blushed and kissed him back and blushed further at feeling his hardened member against her leg. Hatori then moved as he hovered over and was kissing down her body. First her lips then her cheek down to her neck and collarbone. His warm kisses slowly inched down further going between her breasts to tease before kissing down her abdomen to her awaiting heat. 

 

Suddenly she felt a light tapping on her shoulder and it awoken her from her dream.

 

“Madam we have arrived.” The ticket vendor told her with a soft smile and she nodded as she gathered her bag and nodded her thanks before exiting the train. She took a cab back to her old place. While in the cab she thought about her dream with Hatori. She couldn’t help but wonder why she was dreaming about him. Maybe it was his charm maybe it was his looks. Or maybe it was because she actually felt an attraction for a good man. She still felt afraid for the fear of falling for him. She stared out the window of the cab and relaxed. Moments later she arrived at her old apartment, the landlord let her in having recognized her. She walked around the old place and the memories came rushing in and she felt a tightness in her chest. She took a deep breath and sat on the couch. She started to regret being there alone. Her phone started to ring. 

 

It was Hatori who was calling her. "Hello Naomi, I was wondering if you were free to meet me for lunch today."

"Oh Hey Hari, I can't.... I am back in Kyoto right now."

"Oh I didn't know you were going to go." Hatori hummed.

"Yeah neither did I, it was just a spur of the moment... I figured I would come back and grab my things since Eito isn't around." She said and sighed

He nodded. "I see well...please stay safe Naomi."

"I will... How's work going?" She said trying to keep the conversation going.

"It's been well I suppose...until Shigure showed up crying like a four year old for pain in his foot and it was a splinter." He sighed and Naomi could practically envision him shaking his head.

"Sorry..." She laughed.

"It is alright I suppose." Hatori sighed.

"Hmmm.... I uhmm...never mind. I hope I am not keeping you from doing anything" she said

"No not at all...I will just be heading to lunch alone...when you are back however I hope we will be able to have lunch."

"Yeah, I should be back in the next few days.... It's a late lunch don't you think?" She laughed. She didn't want to hang up.

 

"Yes well it's still too early for dinner." He chuckled. She laid on the couch and smiled while holding the phone to her ear. 

 

"Where are you gonna go for lunch?" She smiled softly to herself as she stared up at the ceiling. 

"There's a bistro nearby I was going to try out so I had made reservations there."

"That sounds nice. I am probably just gonna order some take out.

He nodded. "Well be safe Naomi...I will just be at home I suppose then."

"Okay, you too be safe." She said softly.

"Well I hope to see you soon. Goodbye Naomi." Hatori said softly before hanging up. She laid there on the couch for a while, she could feel the loneliness creeping in slowly. She hated that feeling. There was a tightness in her chest. She felt a tear run down her cheek.  
'I can't stay here...' She thought to herself. She quickly got up grabbed the key and walked out of the apartment. She made her way to a little market street near a restaurant she liked to go to.She went in and grabbed something to eat. She wanted to continue on exploring, but the loneliness feeling was still with her no matter what she did. She returned to her apartment and put some music on and ate. She watched as the sun went down through her window. She wondered what Hatori was doing but she didn't want to call him and possibly bother him. But she knew she wanted to talk to him or at least see him. She just wanted someone to talk to, someone to help scare away lonesome she had. She looked around her apartment, no matter where she looked she could see the ghost of her past. She began to cry. She walked over to the cupboard and pulled out whatever drinks she could find. She wasn't much of a drinker, but right now she didn't want to feel anything. But every time she looked at a liquor bottle it would just bring back more terrible memories. As those memories came rushing in through her mind, she pushed them away causing them to fall and break. She cried harder. The sound of the glass breaking pleased her ears. She heard a sound coming from the front door and quickly turned around. As she turns around she scraped her arm on a piece on glass. 

 

"Fuuck" she yelled as the burning sensation and the warm blood flowing brought her back to her senses. She ran to the bathroom and quickly wrapped it up. She stared at her face in the mirror. She barely recognized herself. Puffy red eyes, lip was still hurt from a few days ago. She took in a deep breath and wiped the tears from her safe. She walked back out of the bathroom. She walked around the apartment grabbing whatever she still wanted and placed inside a suitcase.  
Hours had passed by she didn't even realize how late it has gotten. She grabs a notebook and Pens and writes a note for the landlord to sell everything, along with the note she leaves a large amount of cash to cover up any expenses.

She knew the landlord would accept her offer. She checked her phone and it was already past eleven, there was a missed call from Hatori and a text from him saying he was home and going to bed.

She missed him, more than she had realized. 

She grabbed her stuff and made her way to the train station. She got on the last train back to Tokyo. It would take a few hours but she had plans for when she returned. While on the train she researched for a place her father used to take her too when she was little in Tokyo to observe the stars. Luckily she found it. She smiled in victory as she found what she was searching for. She looked at the time and it was about 3 am when the train reached its destination. She picked up her car where she had left. She drove straight to Hatori's house. She called his phone but he didn't pick up.

 

She called him again and he answered.

"Hello Naomi is everything alright?" He answered quickly. It was evident he had been asleep by how tired he sounded but he still answered feeling immediately worried for Naomi's safety.

"I am fine, come outside I wanna show you something." She said and honked. He breathed in and sighed and threw on a robe with some shoes and he walked outside. 

 

"Naomi...do you have any idea what time it is?"

"Get in." She smiled. " I know it's late but I wanna show you something.” He nodded and walked over to the other side of the car groggily and got in and rubbed his eyes. She drove off into the night with a happy and excited expression. 

 

"You can sleep if you'd like, I will wake you up when we get there." She said softly.

"You shouldn't be driving Naomi...you look exhausted." He said as he yawned.

"I am fine." she smiled and yawned.  
"I just yawned because you did it." She laughed.

He nodded and was looking out the window.

Moments later they arrived at a field. She parked her car on the side by a tree.  
"Alright we are here." She said and pulled out a blanket from the back seat.

He slowly got out of the car and was still yawning. "Naomi where are we?"

"Just a few miles away from the city. My dad used to bring me here when I was little. Its a perfect spot for stargazing." She said and made her way through the tall grass.

He nodded and started to follow her. "I see..." he yawned still very much tired but he was more alert now. They arrived to a spot where the grass wasn't very high. She stretched out the blanket and laid on it.

 

"You can sit down and lay down. Laying down gives you the best view though." She said. He nodded and laid back on the grass with her.

"I remember when we first met, you said you never had the chance to see a meteor shower, because you didn't have time for it. I did some research and there should a few tonight." She said and pointed up towards the sky.

He nodded as he relaxed. "I see.."

"I like to go out at night like this, when something has been bothering me, or when I want to relax...." She inhaled deeply "... Ever since I was little I always enjoyed watching the stars twinkle. It always reminded of how small I really am and that my issues aren't even that big you know... But then... Some things happen and you look up at the stars and wonder why me?" She said and began to sniffle.

He looked to her. "Naomi...problems aren't always are as bad as they appear....when you're at your lowest point..there's nowhere to go but up...where I'm sure a beautiful woman like yourself would shine amongst those stars."

"I wish I could tell that to my younger self. After my father passed away.... I was devastated... I didn't get along with my mother. She never wanted to work a single day in her life. They weren't separated but they should've been. But father was always so gentle and carrying. He would never let anyone hurt me... Mother in the other hand would drag me around as if I was a burden to her." She said and felt the tears streaming down her cheeks.

 

"Sorry I am talking too much..." She said trying to hide the knot on her throat.

He looked to her and he sat up and wiped the tear from her cheek. "Naomi...you're okay. Don't apologize for letting out your emotions." He said softly as he looked to her. He felt the wind blow past him and he took off his robe and put it on her shoulders to keep her warm. She sat up and threw her arms around him and began to cry harder.

 

"I wish I could forget that day, but it haunts me. I can still feel..." She sobbed. "... His weight pinning me down... He had giving me something I could move or scream... I just laid there..." Her cry almost turned into screams.

 

"I want to forget it all... I can't even do that... I tried but I am still here..." She buried herself into his chest and cried.

He wrapped his arms around her picking her up and sat her on his lap slowly and rubbed her back gently. "Naomi...I know how memories can hurt...but that is in the past. The past should be left in the past...and you can only look toward the brightness that the future holds..." he pointed to the sky. "The bright stars...look at them and remember the good in your past...and how they can look to your further."

"That's easy for you to say, but it kept happening and my mother wouldn't do anything. She didn't care if her new husband did anything to me as long as she gets money to buy shoes and clothes...Then I met someone who helped me alleviate the pain from the past only cause me so much more pain..."she whimpered softly.

"I never want to go back to Kyoto alone..." She said and began to inhale and exhaled deeply.

 

He nodded slowly. "You don't have too Naomi. No one can ever make you go back again if you don't want too." She looked up at his face and gave him a soft smile. Then her eyes quickly gazes over towards the sky.

"There look" she pointed out a shooting star.

He looked up with her with a smile of his own. "Make a wish Naomi."

She giggled as those words sounded familiar to her. She made a wish then rested her head on his chest, whimpering ever so slightly as the tears continued to stream down her cheek. She could hear his heart beating. His warmth was very soothing.

"Well Naomi what did you wish for?" He looked at her softly.

"You know, if you tell your wish, it won't come true." She said softly with a smile and a blush as she thought of her wish. 

 

"That is true I suppose." He hummed softly and looked at her fondly. She looked up again.

"Look it has started. It's a just a small one tonight. . It should only last a few minutes." She said and smiled. She brought her hand up and wiped the tears from her cheeks, she felt a warmth cover her hand as Hatori place his hand on hers and reached with his thumb to wipe away a stray tear flowing from her eyes. He gave her a comforting smile at her then looked up.

He nodded. "Miss Naomi...I wanted to ask you something." He looked up at the sky.  
"Hmm..." She mumbled and her breathing got more steady. Hatori looked to her and noticed she had fallen asleep. He lightly shook her but her head just fell to his shoulder and he chuckled. He carefully stood up and picked her up in his arms and was carrying her back to his car.

"Hari... Can I stay with you. I didn't have time to find a place..." She mumbled half asleep. 

He chuckled. "Yes Naomi...rest now.." he carefully put her in the car and smiled as she dozed off. He leaned forward and lightly kissed her forehead. "Rest easy Naomi."

She smiled as she felt his lips on her forehead. They made their way back to Hatori's house. He helped her out of the car and he reached for her arm she winced in pain. He inspected it and found a bloody cloth wrapped around her forearm. He rose a brow wondering what happened and he carefully picked her up and took her to his room and laid her down on her bed. He carefully took her shirt off and was cleaning her arm and wrapping it in a bandage and carefully putting her shirt back on her. He had a soft touch of pink on his cheeks from seeing her almost fully naked torso but he was a doctor and was professional. He couldn't deny he had an attraction to her.

"Hari..." She mumbled and turned to the side. "... Don't leave me..." She inhaled deeply.

He smiled softly at her and moved her hair behind her ear. "I'm not going anywhere Naomi.." he leaned down and placed a soft kiss on her lips.


	11. A Dream Of His Own

Chapter 11

A Dream of His Own

 

It's been some time since that night. A week to be exact. Neither one had touched on the matter of the kiss and it was getting close to being Amaya's baby shower which was in a few days. Naomi had just finished setting the table for dinner and was waiting for Hatori to get home from work. Ever since she started staying at his place, she decided to take care of all the housekeeping duties in exchange for him letting her live there. Hatori didn’t actually make much of a mess she noticed once it was clean. 

She heard the keys jingle at the door before he walked in and opened it. "Hello Naomi...it smells wonderful in here." She smiled at him and watched as he took his coat off and hung it. 

"Thank you, I hope it's to your liking.” She smiled at him and had a pleasant feeling wash over her body as the night winds when he opened the door blew his cologne by her nose. 

"I'm sure it will be." He smiled at her and walked down the hallway to use the bathroom. She sat down and made his plate then made hers. It had only been a few days but she found herself looking forward to cooking and having dinner with Hatori. She blushed at the thought of how much it felt like they were a couple. She sat down as he walked over to the table.

"I made some fried pork cutlets." She smiled as she sat the plate down with the extra food on the table. 

"Oh well thank you." He smiled at her. He had noticed how they were like a couple now but decided not to say anything not wanting to worry or upset Naomi considering her past.

"How was work today?" She asked him in between bites.

"It was alright I suppose. Momiji came and visited..he seems to have a new girlfriend." He had told Naomi about some of the Sohmas since it was possible that they would visit often.

"That's nice, do you think he will stop by for Amaya's baby shower? I would like to meet the rest of the Sohma's" she said.

"Oh I'm sure. He wants her to meet Tohru after all." Hatori stood up and poured himself and Naomi a cup of tea and brought it to the table.

"So Naomi I happen to have the day off tomorrow. I wanted to know if you'd like to go out to get you some things for the house. And I would like help on a baby shower gift for Amaya if you wouldn't mind." Hatori said to her softly as he took a bite of his food. His chiseled jaw had some very light stubble which only made his jaw more defined. But before Naomi could answer Hatori’s cell phone went off. He reached and grabbed his phone and answered it and it was Ayame.

"Oh Hari you won't believe the day I had!" Ayame began to talk about how Yuki and Inari had visited his shop and Hatori held the phone away from his ear and just let Ayame speak as he looked somewhat annoyed and he quietly ate. She watched him as listened to his cousin on the phone, while she ate quietly.

"Oh Hari you should have seen it! I've never see Yuki be so adorable and get so flustered! Miss Inari truly makes him happy and he got even more flustered when Inari tried on a dress! He practically begged me to close the shop today for Inari to come in and try clothes on!" Ayame squealed and Hatori sighed and kept eating.

"That's not how it went and you know it. I brought Inari by cause she wanted to see it and you closed the shop!" Yuki could be heard in the background.

"Yuki it's okay your brother is just sweet and goofy." Inari could be heard giggling.

"Oh Hari did you hear that! Miss Inari thinks I'm sweet and goofy!" Ayame squealed.

"Well you're something Ayame." Hatori added. "I'm trying to eat dinner now if you don't mind." 

"Oh yes I'm sorry Hari! I'll see you soon!" Ayame laughed and Hatori hung up the phone and looked at Naomi. "I'm sorry about that Naomi."

"That's fine and sure I don't mind going out with you shopping tomorrow." She said took a sip of the tea and she looked at him puzzlingly. She hadn’t heard of Ayame before but from what she could tell Hatori was very easily annoyed by him, and yet he still had listened to his cousin. 

He nodded. "Good well we may leave after breakfast then. What did you do today?"

"I took care of all the laundry, went to the store and grabbed stuff for dinner. Did some cleaning too. I hope I am not invading your privacy, but I organized all your suits, into an outfit so all you have to do in put it on. Then I spent some time looking at rentals." She said.

He blinked a few times surprised. "Um no that's alright Naomi but thank you. You didn't have to do that."

"I figured it would help you in the morning when you're trying to get ready for work." She smiled.

"That will thank you." He smiled softly and finished eating and started cleaning up and doing the dishes.

"Oh no, let me do the dishes. You worked all day." She said and followed him.

"Naomi you cooked and cleaned. I can handle the dishes." He grabbed the dish soap and the sponge as he started washing the dishes.

"Fine, at least let me dry it." She said and grabbed a cloth and began to dry the dishes as he washed it.

His eyes twitched slightly. 'Always so stubborn.' He looked to her "Naomi. Go rest."

"I am fine, let me help." She said firmly and did not budge.

"Naomi I'm a doctor. I can handle a few dishes by myself please go relax." He looked at her and decided to be just as stubborn as she was being.

She looked at him and sighed loudly then said "no" then smiled. She liked standing close to him, they weren't touching but she could feel his warmth. The scent of his cologne which always reminded her of the first time they met.

He took the towel from her hand. "Yes Naomi. Go relax."

"Fine..." She said and left for the couch and picked up a book to read.

He chuckled and finished the dishes before deciding to come and sit next to her. "Ahh reading one of Shigure’s books?

"Yeah, I started this afternoon so far its pretty good." She said and looked at him.

He hummed. "Well just expect something explicit soon. It is Shigure’s writings after all."

"Oh like this?" Naomi sat up and coughed to clear her throat. "His lips slowly trailed down her slender body. Her pale skin turning pink as she became more flustered with every kiss he placed up on her soft flesh. She squirmed under him only wanting and needed his touch more. Craving it more than she had ever craved anything before."

She glanced at Hatori who has a dash of pink on his cheeks then she giggled at laid back down on the couch and continued to read. 

"I do enjoy his writing." She said and turned the page.

He coughed to clear his throat. "Well then...can't say I've ever been interested in that type of writing." She closed the book at looked at him.

"Well it serves as a nice distraction when the real thing is nothing like what you'd imagine it to be." She said then looked away thinking about her past, then blushed in realization of what she just said.

"Perhaps because it just takes being with the right person." Hatori hummed as he looked to her.

"Yeah, perhaps" she said at looked at him. She just noticed how close they had been sitting.

He nodded. "I imagine it could be a very meaningful feeling if the two adults deeply cared for each other and loved each other."

"Yeah" she whispered and looked into his eyes, she was lost into his gaze. Not even noticing they had been leaning closer to each other. He looked down into her eyes with a soft expression. He hadn't noticed they had been leaning closer together either but even if he did he wouldn't have stopped. Before they had realized it they were both leaning in closer to each other staring into each other's eyes. Her breathing hitched as her heart raced. Their noses touched. 

"HEY HATORI! OPEN UP!!" There was a banging on the door and Hatori sighed as he got up to check the door. 

"Kyo you don't need to yell so loud." Hatori said slightly irritated. Naomi gathers herself on the couch and tries the shake off what just happened. A small blush on her cheeks as she thought about what had almost happened...again. Hatori opened the door and there was Kyo holding Tohru in his arms.

"Kyo...I told you you didn't need to carry me." She had her same soft smile but she had a blush as well.

"Dammit I don't care! You're sick and I'm gonna carry you." Kyo grumbled and looked at Hatori. "She's been throwing up and she can't hold anything down." 

Hatori sighed. 'Of all times..' he thought to himself and just nodded. "Alright lay her down on the couch. Naomi if you please go to my room and bring me my briefcase."

"Sure" she said and ran over to his room and grabbed his briefcase and came back.

"Here you go." She said and placed it down next to him. Then took a step back to give him his space to check on Tohru. 

"Would you like me to make you guys a cup of tea?" Naomi asked softly as she looked at three of them. 

"Oh I'm fine thank you.." Tohru said softly not wanting to impose more than she already felt like she and Kyo were. 

"Please Naomi. A fresh pot might help Miss Honda." Hatori said softly and Tohru nodded. Hatori checked her temperature and her heartbeat while Kyo was pacing around the house clearly nervous and worried. 

"Miss Honda what did you have to eat today and when was your last menstrual cycle?" Hatori asked her softly. Naomi stepped into the kitchen to prepare some fresh tea for Tohru. As the water boils she watches as Hatori works. She could faintly overhear their conversation.

"Um it wasn't that long ago I believe...and I had made stewed leeks and some fish this morning." She laid back against the couch and Hatori nodded and breathed in.

"Well Miss Honda...it's to my understanding you're pregnant." Hatori said with a straight face. Kyo turned around and looked at Hatori and Tohru.

"She is what?" He said in disbelief and slight fear. 

"She's pregnant." Hatori stood up and again with a straight face he patted Kyos shoulder. "You're going to be a father Kyo." Kyo eyes widened before he fell straight back and hit the ground passing out.

"O-oh no kyo!" Tohru sat up and looked at him with a blush. "But um Hatori...I'm on birth control that can't be possible.." 

"Oh I know Tohru, that was just a joke." Hatori still kept his straight face. "You more than likely have food poisoning. I'll give you some medicine and just rest and let it run its course and have plenty of fluids so you don't become dehydrated.” The entire time he still had a straight face as he had some fun at Kyo’s expense. Naomi walked back into the living room and saw Kyo on the floor.

"What happened?" She said and placed the teapot down. 

"Oh nothing important." He lightly tapped Kyos leg with his foot. "Wake up Kyo." Naomi shook her head then walked over to Tohru and handed her a cup of tea. Wondering what had happened but she wasn’t going to ask. 

"Have some, it will help you feel better." She said softly and lightly rubbed her head.

"Thank you.." Tohru smiled and sipped the tea. Kyo returned to consciousness and Tohru told him it was just food poisoning and that he shouldn't be worried. Kyo sat next to Tohru and wrapped his arm around her. Relieved but still worried for her well being and he had a small blush that he had jumped to conclusions and allowed himself to faint. 

"That wasn't funny Hatori.." Kyo mumbled and refrained from hitting Hatori.

"Would you like some tea, Kyo?" Naomi offered as Hatori got up to wash his hands.

"No I'm fine." Kyo grumbled and then stood up and with a blush on his face he picked up Tohru. "Come on let's get you home."

Naomi and Hatori escorted them out of the house. She sighed then sat on the couch. 

"Well that was fun." She giggled.

"Well amusing I suppose." Hatori looked at the time. "Kyo is very protective over Miss Honda and Yuki was for a long time as well now Yuki is very protective over Miss Inari."

"That was sweet of him to rush her over here. It was nice of you as well to take care of her too." She smiled then walked over to the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of wine.

"Well Miss Honda is a close friend to the family. Kyo has deep feelings for her." Hatori was putting away his supplies.

"I've heard stories about her from Amaya a while back." She said and grabbed a glass of wine.

"Would you like some?" She looked up to his eyes thinking both of them could use the wine to mellow out and relax. 

"I would like one yes." He smiled softly. She got glass for him then walked over to the couch and handed it to him then sat next to him again.

"Thank you.." he touched his glass to hers before taking a sip. Naomi continued to sip her wine while Hatori started to read some of his work journals. She wasn't much of a drinker, just the little bit of the wine got to her really quickly.

He looked to her a he noticed her hand swaying. "Are you alright Naomi?"

She nodded and placed the glass down on the table then got up. She looked him and his eyes were fixed on the journal again. She took a step closer to him and gently moved the journal away from his hands. He looked up and her.

"Naomi what are you doing?" He looked up at her in confusion. She took a step closer then lifted her leg and wrapped her arms around his neck as she straddled him then rested her head on his neck. His eyes widened and he moved his hands away and put cautiously. He coughed nervously to clear his throat. "Naomi what are you doing?"

"I am a little tired..."she whispered softly. She liked his warmth and the feeling of his heartbeat.He was nervous having her body this close to him in this intimate position so he kept his hands away not wanting to upset her or trigger any bad memories. But he was baffled and didn't know how to handle the situation. "If you are Naomi then you should go get some sleep."

"But then I won't have your warmth go keep me safe. Can I just lay here for a bit please. I will move if you want...me too..."

He breathed in and he smelled her shampoo and he smiled softly at how good she smelled. "Alright Naomi...for a little while."

"Thank you" she whispered. Moments later she dozed off. He heard her steady breathing and he smiled softly. He carefully laid her down before picking her back up in his arms bridal style and carrying her to her room. He smiled at her as he tucked her in. "Good night Naomi." He smiled and turned off the light and closed the door to her room. The next morning Naomi woke up with a headache. 

'Ugh why did I have that glass of wine.' She thought to herself and rubbed her temples. She looked to the side of her bed and saw a glass of water with two aspirins next to it. She smiled then blushed beet red when she remembered what she had done the previous night. She held her cheeks and shook her head quickly trying to erase the embarrassing endeavor from her mind. She took the medicine and sipped the water before getting up and going to the shower.

Meanwhile Hatori was sleeping a little differently than he has ever before. Maybe it was the wine or maybe it was how Naomi was the night before or possibly both but the dream he was having was nothing like he had ever had before. He was working in his office as usual when there was a knock at the door. When he looked over he saw Naomi in one of the nurse uniforms from Ayame’s shop and his eyes widened. 

"Miss Naomi what are you doing?" He coughed nervously and Naomi just smiled softly as she walked over to him and straddled him in his chair like she had the night before and gave him a kiss so passionate and so loving his knees would have buckled had he been standing up.

"You know Hari, you talk too much sometimes" she whispered on his ear and lightly played with his earlobe using her tongue.

His eyes widened and his hands had cautiously went around her waist. "Naomi this is my place of work."

She continued to kiss his neck then back to his lips while her on hand trailed down to between his legs. He felt his member slowly become erect and he went into kiss her deeply as his arms wrapped around tightly around her waist. He lifted her up and sat her down on his desk and he went in kissing her neck. But then he had awoken. He had quickly realized the problem he had in his trousers and he sighed. 'Never had a dream like that before..'

Hatori thought what could he do about his predicament. He's never been one to pleasure himself. Of course he has done it he is a man but he couldn't do that with Naomi living in his home. He sighed in frustration until he heard his phone ring. He picked up his phone to look at the call and it was Ayame. He promptly sent Ayame to voicemail and then he noticed that his erection had died down and he breathed a sigh of relief. He walked out of his room and down the hallway still a little groggy from having just woken up not long ago. 'A shower should help..' he thought to himself and he reached for the bathroom doorknob and he turned it and opened the bathroom door.

"HATORI, WHAT ARE YOU DOING? GET OUT OF HERE" Naomi screamed and grabbed a towel to cover herself. She turned beet red again.

He jumped and closed the door quickly. "S-sorry Naomi...I didn't realize you were in there." He said softly and put his hand to his head. He went back to his room and closed the door and noticed his friend had returned and he sighed. 'Dammit..'

Naomi got in the shower and tried to clear her head from what just happened.

'Ugh how am I gonna look at him now. Last night I did that and now he just walked into me about to get in the shower ' she blushed. 'Damnit' as she continued to think of her she found herself getting around as well and quickly moved the shower knob to cold water. 'This should help.'

Moments later she turned the shower off. Hatori stood in his room with the very prominent erection and he sighed and rubbed his temples. 'Dammit...how am I gonna get rid of it this time..'

Naomi walked by his door. "Uhmm Hatori, you can have the bathroom now." She said and ran over to her room.

"Thank you Naomi. I apologize." He said loudly enough for her to hear and he walked into the bathroom. He got into the shower and groaned annoyed. Hatori stood there contemplating on what to do about his predicament. He breathed in and turned on the cold water and he relaxed as his erection went down. Once he was comfortable he turned the hot water back on and started washing himself. Once he finished he wrapped a towel around his waist and went to the bedroom to get dressed for the day. Naomi finished getting ready in her room, then went to the kitchen and made breakfast for them. He came out once he was dressed and looked at her. "Naomi I apologize for this morning."

"It's my fault. I forgot to lock the door." She blushed and had a sip of the coffee avoiding making eye with him.

"Well we can put it behind us." He poured himself some coffee and sipped it. She nodded and smiled.

"When we finish eating we may head out of you like." Hatori put away the creamer.

"Sure. Uhm Hatori sorry about last night I must have forgotten how sensitive alcohol is for me. I am sorry." She blushed but felt good for apologizing.

"It's alright Naomi do not worry. How did you sleep?" He looked at her concerned.

"I slept really well actually. Thank you. How about you?" She responded.

"I slept well as well." He hummed and helped set the table.

"That's good" she smiled. He nodded and sat down with her and they started eating in silence. This wasn't normally common with them usually but considering the circumstances of last night leading into this morning they both felt a little awkward.

Moments later they both finished eating. She excused herself from the table and went back to her room to finish up her makeup and hair. Her hair was still wet so she decided to tie it up in a long braid off to the size. She wore the floral dress she had gotten from Inari and walked out of her room and Hatori was putting the dishes away.

"I am ready when you are..." She said softly.

Hatori looked up and he smiled softly. "You look beautiful." He put away the dishes and grabbed his keys and his wallet and held out his arm for her to take. "Shall we?" She took his arm and nodded thanking him for the compliment. As they walked out of the house the scent of his cologne hit her nose. She loved that scent,it always soothed her no matter how she felt. He walked with her with a soft smile to the car and he opened the door for her.

"Thank you" she got in and waited for him. He got in on the driver side and started driving to the mall. His phone started to buzz. "Naomi can you get that for me please?" She grabbed the phone.

"Hello?" She said hesitantly.

"Oh my who is this???" Ayame's voice rang out in the phone and Hatori sighed annoyed.

"Naomi, Hatori is driving. He asked me answer for him." She said innocently.

"Oh my Naomi! Shigure has told me so much about you!! Oh my do tell me where you going I have to meet the woman who's got Hari up in the clouds!" Ayame squealed over the phone.

"Uhmm..." She looked over at Hatori. "We are just going do some shopping for Amaya's baby shower..." She said hesitantly not expecting so much energy from someone over the phone especially that early in the day. 

"Oh marvelous! Tell Hari to come by my shop! You won't be disappointed!!" Ayame squealed.

"Uhmm okay I will tell him." She smiled.

"Oh wonderful! Can't wait to meet you Naomi! Toodles! Oh Inari what are-" the phone cut off as Ayame hung up. Hatori looked slightly annoyed.

"Well, Ayame seems very interesting... He asked for you to stop by his shop... What kind of shop does he have?" She asked him as she placed the phone on his middle console.

He blinked and sighed. "He makes clothing women...especially lingerie." He coughed

"Oh... That's pretty interesting.... I wonder why he would like us to stop by his shop, if that's the kind of things he sells..." She said and looked out the window.

He sighed. "Ayame is interesting to say the least...as long as Shigure isn't there it will be okay."

"Well I guess we could stop by if you don't mind." She smiled.

"If you wish we will Naomi but my heart will not be broken if we don't go." Hatori pulled into the parking garage at the mall.

"It seems Ayame's heart would." She laughed.  
"I am alright, I will pass on it."

He breathed a sigh of relief. "Good." He parked the car and got out and opened the door for Naomi. Naomi took his hand and stepped out of the car. Naomi grabbed Hatori's hand as she stepped out of the car.

"Thank you, Hatori." She smiled. She pulled a small piece of paper from her purse where she had written all the things she needed to get.

"There's a few stores I'd like to check, but if you need to grab other things I can just meet you somewhere." She said to him while looking at the list.

"I'm fine Naomi let us go together." He walked in with her not noticing he still held her hand. Naomi noticed but she didn’t want to let go so with a small smile and a small blush on her face she still held his hand.


	12. The Headache that is Ayame

Chapter 12  
The Headache That is Ayame

A few hours had gone by since they had started shopping. Naomi was almost done buying the things she needed for herself and bought a few things for Hatori's house as well. She liked having practical things. Hatori had been following her and carrying all the bags. He was a gentleman he wasn’t going to let Naomi lift a finger. She already did enough of that around the house. 

"You know Hatori, I can carry some of it as well." She said and looked at him.

"No Naomi it is quite alright." Hatori was a gentleman and wasn't going to ever let Naomi hold the bags.

"Alrighty then... Then I am the stubborn one." She chuckled and looked down her list.

"Well I am done with all that I needed to get, all that's left is find something for Amaya." She said crosses the items off the list.

"Well you are." He chuckled. "I'm sure we can find something." She looked at him and laughed.

"Fine, well I am gonna stop by the ladies room but first we could drop this stuff in the car." She smiled softly.

"I'll take them to the car. How about I meet you outside this baby store?" He pointed to it

"Sure." She said and headed towards the ladiesroom. Hatori walked to the car and put the things in and locked it. As he was walking back in he passed by a novelty shop and walked in. He decided to grab Naomi a mug with her name on it. It was embroidered with Sakura blossoms. It was simple and classy and it reminded him of her and he bought it and went to wait for Naomi in front of the baby store with the bag behind his back. Not too long after came Naomi. She smiled instantly when she saw him, she squinted a bit once she notice he has one hand behind his back.

"Something wrong Naomi?" He had a soft smile as he looked at her.

"No..." She said and tried to peek behind his back like a child almost.

He chuckled and brought the bag around with the mug. "This is for you."

"Aww for me really?" She smiled and her eyes shined and she looked up to him. She opened the little bag and found the mug.

"Oh my... It's beautiful" she smiled then hugged him. "I love it, you didn't have to."

"Well this way you can have your own and stop stealing mine." He chuckled.

"Thank you, Hatori... But I like your mug too." She laughed. She placed the mug back in the bag.

He chuckled. "Well I think it would be ridiculous drinking my morning coffee from this one.

"So is it ridiculous for me to drink coffee from your mug every morning?" She teased giggling softly. 

"Because someone as beautiful as you deserves a mug to match." He winked. She blushed as she heard what he said. She looked to the floor trying to hide her face.

He chuckled at her softly. "Naomi I'll walk in without you you know."

"Wait up." She said and wrapped her arm around his.

He chuckled and walked in with her. "Perhaps things they will need...new mothers at the hospital are always saying they need clothes and breast pads and more bottles."

"Okay, it should over that way." She said and pointed in the direction towards the back. He nodded and was walking with her quietly.

"Oh look at how cute this little dress is..." She said and picked it up and showed Hatori.

"Yes very cute." Hatori chuckled.

"Oh so cute." A clerk came by. "It's on sale buy one get two free." She looked at Naomi. "So how far long are you?" 

"Oh, it’s not for me. Its for a friend." Naomi smiled.

"Oh well you two are just such a cute couple I assumed." She smiled softly.

"Oh, uhmm we are not uhmm a couple." She said looking at Hatori then to the lady.

"Oh such a shame you both are so cute together." She smiled. "Well just let me know if you need anything." Naomi blushed then looked at Hatori. Hatori didn't seem fazed but inside he had a grin thinking about how he was starting to like Naomi becoming flustered. Naomi put the little dress away and continued to walk towards the isle where the items they were looking for were.

Hatori hummed and looked around as he walked with Naomi. "I've often thought about having a child one day."

She smiled softly and looked at him. "You seem like you would be a great father."

He chuckled. "Well I hope I find out one day."

"I am sure you will. I can just tell based on how you are and from how you talk about Momiji." She said softly.

" I would love to have kids one day too... Even though I believe it might be hard to do..." She added.

"Well you never know what will happen." Hatori hummed.

"Yeah..." She said quietly and grabbed some of the items he mentioned. He walked with her to go pay for it and his eyes widened at who he saw outside the mall doors and he turned his head to look away.

"What is it Hatori?" Naomi asked as Hatori moved so sudden.

"Don't look behind me Naomi...don't pay attention and he will leave." Hatori mumbled not wanting his cousin to see him. Naomi tried not too but glanced behind Hatori by accident.

That is when Ayame looked up and he promptly ran over to Hatori. "Oh Hari what a surprise to see you here!"

Hatori sighed annoyed. 'Dammit'

Ayame then looked and his eyes met with Naomi. "Oh my and you must be Naomi! You're even more beautiful than Little Inari led me to believe." 

Hatori sighed and rubbed between his eyes. "Ayame.." he said in warning.

"Oh my you're just so lovely! You have to come to my shop I can't wait to dress you up for Hari!" Ayame said quickly while laughing like he normally does.

"Ayame, Naomi is not one of your little dolls that you can dress up." Hatori sighed.

"Oh but Hari an adorable beautiful girl deserves to be dressed in the finest dresses!" Ayame smiled at Hatoris expense.

"Uhm Thank you." She said nervously. "Oh so you're Ayame?"

"Ahh yes I am! Oh has Hari been talking about me??" Ayame said excitedly.

"Well..." She started hesitantly. 

"Oh please tell me all about it Miss Naomi!" Ayame squealed and Hatori put a hand on his shoulder and Ayame stopped and looked to him. 

"Calm down Ayame...you're being very loud in this place." Hatori said softly.

"Well he just mentioned about you coming to Amaya's shower." She said in hopes to get Ayame to calm down.

"Oh well yes oh it will be so marvelous having everyone together and you know Yuki is just so happy with Inari he practically called me and told me himself!" Ayame exclaimed and Hatori sighed.

"Yeah, I look forward to meeting everyone too." She smiled softly. She glanced at Hatori. "Well we should get going now."

"Yes Miss Naomi we should." Hatori took her hand and Ayame squealed. 

"Oh but Hari you have to come see my shop with Miss Naomi!” Ayame squealed and Hatori sighed. "Another time Ayame."

"So we are back to Miss Naomi huh, Doctor Sohma." She teased softly with a grin on her face.

"Oh you'll have to excuse Hari! I'm just so excited to see him with a girlfriend aft-"

"Ayame." Hatori said sternly and looked at Ayame. "Not another word...if Naomi wishes to see your shop I will take her there but for now we must go." 

Ayame had a sad smile and just nodded his head. "Alright Hatori...and Miss Naomi I hope to see you soon."

Naomi nodded and walked with Hatori. "Wow he has a strong personality." She laughed.

"You have no idea.." Hatori sighed and walked with Naomi holding the bags. He opened the door for her and helped her in before putting the bags in the trunk. He got into the driver side and started driving home quietly. Mentally drained from having seen his cousin with the never ending amount of energy. 

"Hatori, did he say something that upset you? You seem so stressed right now." She looked at him with concern in her eyes. He looked to her and his expression calmed. 

"I'm alright Naomi." He pulled up to his home and saw Momiji at the door and went up to him. "Momiji you should be at school." Hatori stated as he got out of the car and got some bags while Naomi got the rest as she took in a deep breath. 

"Hi Momiji." She smiled softly at the young Sohma. 

"Oh hey Naomi.." he looked up at Hatori. "I got out earlier today." 

Hatori sighed. "Then why aren't you at the main house Momiji?"

"Well, I was in the area. Haruhi doesn't get off class til later, so I decided to stop by." He said and placed his hands behind his back.

Hatori nodded. "Well Momiji it's rather late. Let me take you home."

"I am alright Hari, I am meeting her soon. How are you and Miss Naomi Doing?" He smiled at seeing Hatori with Naomi. He wanted him to be happy again and he had this feeling that Naomi could make the lonely doctor happy. 

"We are well Momiji." Hatori hummed softly curious by his little cousins visit and was hoping that this wouldn’t become a pattern and that he wouldn’t see many more of his family for the night with what he had planned. 

"Momiji, would you like to come in for some tea?" Naomi offered and they made their way into the house.

"Yes please! And sweets!!" Momiji jumped up and Hatori sighed and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Momiji you are not going to have too many sweets." Hatori looked to him and gave him a fatherly glance. Naomi laughed and she noticed how father like Hatori was towards Momiji.

"Alright I will go make some." She smiled.

"Thank you!" Momiji sat up and smiled. Naomi came back with the tea moments later and placed it on the table. 

"Here you go." Naomi placed it down and brought the new mug Hatori got for her and used it.

Momiji smiled sweetly. "Thank you!" He started drinking.

"No problem." She said. They enjoyed their tea and Momiji's visit. Naomi placed out a few cookies for them to snack on. Not much later Momiji left waving happily and Hatori looked to Naomi. "I suppose we should wrap the gifts for Amaya."

"Yeah. I will grab the wrapping paper just have a seat." She said and they both walked in.

He nodded and sat down as he got out the gifts and was setting them on the coffee table. While they wrapped the gifts Hatori couldn't help but smile at Naomi's profile. "Naomi I wish to ask you something."

"Hmm what is it Hatori?" She said and glanced up at him.

"Well...I would like to take you out to dinner." He hummed and looked at her with a soft smile.

"Uhmm... Yes, that be nice." She said and smiled. 

Her heart skipped a beat. 'Did he just ask me out on a date?' She thought to herself.

"Well good.." he smiled and was looking deep into her eyes. She stood up and walked around the couch and stood behind him.

"You seem tense from today." She said and gently started to rub his shoulders causing him to lean back on the couch.

Hatori sighed. "I was a little I suppose but Naomi I'm alright.." he patted the seat next to him. "Let us watch something come sit."

"Just relax..." She said softly and squeezed his shoulders releasing some of the knots in his back. He grunted softly and rolled his head back. While his head and leaning back, she made eye contact with him and gently brushed his hair away from his face. She smiled at him.

"See you were tense..." She said softly as she looked down into his eyes. 

He held his head back and looked up at her upside down. "I suppose so.." he leaned up and gave her a soft kiss on her lips. She pulled away and looked into his eyes a bit confused and smiled then leaned back in for another kiss. She brought her hand to his face and gently brushed his cheek.

He kissed her softly before grabbed her hand and pulling her closer. "Come sit down."

She smile and nodded and sits next to him. Her heart is beating for fast she fears he can hear it beating. He leaned back in and kissed her softly and looked into her eyes. "I like you Naomi.."

She felt butterflies in her stomach once she heard those words from Hatori. She smiled. "I like you too."

He smiled and held her hand. "Good.." The rest of their night consisted of a movie and with Naomi falling asleep with her head in Hatoris lap. He had a soft smile as he picked her up and carried her to her room and laid her down gently in the bed. He kissed her forehead softly before pulling the covers over her. “Sleep well Naomi…” He whispered softly before quietly leaving the room and going to his own to sleep with a smile on his face.


	13. Eternity Rose

Chapter 13  
Eternity Rose

The day for the baby shower had finally arrived. Hatori and Naomi had just gotten to Shigure's old place and noticed the other cars from all the friends and some family that had come over to celebrate this special day with Amaya and Shigure.

Hatori was walking down the path along side Naomi with the gifts in his hand. "Be careful Naomi...many have tripped on this path."

She grabbed onto his arm and walked with him. "I will try not to be clumsy." She laughed.

He chuckled. "Do try...although I can carry you now if you do happen to become clumsy."

"I know...but we wouldn't want Amaya's gifts to fall down." Naomi retorted and she smiled softly.

He chuckled. "I would simply put them down carry you down there and then come back for them."

She looked at him and smiled. "I think I will be fine." She said as they continued making their way to Shigure's house. He chuckled and continued to walk with her. Once they arrived at the house, there were balloons decorating the entrance of the house. They rang the doorbell and Shigure came to the door and smiled. "Ahh you two have made it." He grinned. Naomi smile and greeted him while she helped Hatori with the gifts. They set the gifts down on the table and looked around. "It seems we are fashionably late Naomi."

"Not too bad." She said and looked around.

"Hello Miss Naomi, Hatori. So glad you guys could come. We are all gathered outside." Yuki said softly and smiled.

Inari giggled and walked over. "Hey you two it's about time you got here."

"And how are you Miss Inari?" Hatori looked to her.

"I'm doing well..just keeping this one away from Kyo." Inari giggled and held Yuki’s hand. Naomi giggled and watched as Kyo and Yuki glared at each other.

Inari sighed in annoyance. Although she had gotten used to their bickering she did get tired of it. "Come on you two."

Naomi and Hatori followed as Inari made her way to the backyard. As they stepped outside they saw everyone. Amaya looked lovely with a floral maxi dress on. Her belly showed much more now but she had the glowing skin and radiance to match.

"Hey Naomi." Amaya said and made her way to greet Naomi.

"My love you should sit!" Shigure ran over and helped her sit back down. "Let them come to you my wolf in the night."

Inari gagged slightly. "Yuki never get like that please.."

"I don't think I could, even if I tried." Yuki chuckled.

"Shigure I am fine, I am just greeting everyone..." She smiled softly and placed her hands behind her back giving it support. Hatori and Naomi walked over to them and greeted her.

Hatori smiled softly. "You look wonderful Miss Amaya...even though I know Shigure is annoying I know he is taking care of you."

"Oh Hari even when you're complimenting me you're so cruel." Shigure had his fake tears as usual.

"Thank you Hari." She said and gave him a light hug then hugged Naomi.

"You look beautiful Amaya. So happy for you." She smiled softly.

"Thank you.." Amaya smiled softly and she went to greet more people as they showed up.

"No thankfully.." Hatori sighed relieved. She hummed and watched Hatori. She was happy to be around friends and all but at the same time she grew uneasy in big crowds.

"Hatori..." She said softly and pulled on his hand.

Hatori looked at her with concern in his eyes. "Is something wrong Naomi?"

"I am fine, is just that I am not big on being around so many people.... I just get a little uncomfortable, just thought you should know in case I walk off somewhere." She smiled nervously.

"Well just stay near me and if you wish to walk off I shall accompany you...my family can be well...entertaining and very...loud when they want to be." Hatori looked at her with soft eyes

"Thank you, Hatori." She smiled.

Hatori smiled softly. "You're welcome." She smiled at him and felt more at ease.

"Hari, Naomi. You guys are here." Momiji said as he come running towards them.

"Hey Momiji." Naomi said and hugged him.

Hatori looked to his younger cousin. "Hello Momiji...have you been keeping up on your studies?"

"Yes, Hari." He would respond still hugging Naomi.

Hatori breathed in. "Alright Momiji that's enough let Naomi come up for air."

"Hari, I bet you get to hug her whenever you want and for as long as you want. I barely get to see her, so now I wanna hug her." Momiji said as he let go of Naomi. Naomi blushed a bit and avoided making eye contact with Hatori. Hatori sighed and pulled Momiji to the side. "Momiji you're making Naomi flustered."

"It's alright, I am gonna go get something to drink, would you like anything Hari?" Naomi said.

"No I am alright Naomi." He smiled and watched her as she walked away smiling softly to himself. While grabbing something drink Amaya walked up to Naomi.

  
"So how are things going?" Amaya asked.

"Oh hey, it's going fine, how about you?" She smiled.

"It's great, I am really happy you could come and even happier to have you around more. Even though we kind of sent you to live with Hatori..." Amaya said sheepishly.

"Well it isn't too bad, he is nice and let's me do my own thing. Plus he seems to enjoy my cooking as well." Naomi smiled happily. She was really starting to like living with Hatori. Even so more after their first kiss.

"I think that's a running theme with the Sohmas. They all need a woman outside the family to cook." Inari giggled. "Yuki can't cook at all."

"Shigure can only really cook one thing." Amaya giggled.

"Well he does make breakfast once and awhile, I understand he doesn't have time with his job and all, but I enjoy cooking for him..." She smiled softly and light blush came to her cheeks.

  
Inari and Amaya looked at each other recognizing the look on Naomi's face as it reminded them of when they both fell for their Sohma lover and they both giggled

"What?" Naomi asked as she saw them giggle.

"You really like him." Amaya smiled and Inari nodded in agreement.

"Trust me with both been there...there's something about the Sohmas that just makes you fall for them." Inari smiled and then blushed a little as Yuki walked by with a tray of food and kissed her cheek. "They all have their pasts and a certain darkness about them but there's also this kindness about them."

"It's like once you've been reeled in by a Sohma you never wanna let go." Amaya nodded. "I know you like Hatori."

"It's not that simple. He is caring and understand, but I still feel there's a part of him he is cautious to show. The same goes to me... You know." She said and looked out the window where she could catch a glimpse at Hatori checking his watch.

"Well that's a running theme." Inari shrugged. "He'll open up."

"I guess... But anyways how have you been?" She asked Inari.

"Well I've been okay...just tired from the traveling.." she sighed. "I didn't realize how much traveling would be involved with being a writer...thank Kami for Yuki's support."

"That's nice." She smiled.

  
"Well I am happy for you guys. I am happy to be close to you guys again." She said and took a sip. Inari and Amaya both smiled softly.

"We are too." Inari looked at Amaya. "You guys picked a beautiful day to finally have this shower."

“yes I agree it is a beautiful day and you look beautiful." Naomi smiled.

Amaya blushed and smiled. "Well thank you."

"Yes thank you for telling her that. She keeps saying she's fat. You're pregnant not fat." Inari looked at her

"You're not fat, it's just a healthy baby." Naomi said and rubbed Amaya's shoulder.

  
"Oh my Miss Amaya you just look stunning!" Ayame walked over and was looking at his cousins soon to be wife. "Oh my you just look like a glowing goddess and oh my Miss Inari you're wearing my dress!" Ayame had hearts in his eyes seeing the dress he had made for his little brothers girlfriend on her.

Inari blushed and smiled. "Thank you Ayame it fits very well."

Ayame smiled triumphantly and then looked at Naomi. "Oh Miss Naomi you look just beautiful as well! Now where is Hari he doesn't seem to be attached to your hip like he was the other day."

"He is outside with everyone else. It's nice to see you Ayame." She blushes.

Ayame smiled. "Oh Miss Naomi you have to have Hatori bring you by my shop for a date! I can get you the best outfit! Tell her Miss Inari."

Inari blushed slightly. "It would be a good idea for you to go."

"Perhaps if I have some time I will stop by." She smiled. Ayame opened his mouth to speak once more before he felt Hatoris hand on his shoulder.

"Ahh Hatori. I was just speaking with these three lovely ladies." Ayame smiled with his goofy smile

"I can see that Ayame." Hatori had a calm but expressionless demeanor.

"Hey Hari" Naomi said and she was happy to see him already.

Once Shigure walked over he had seen Hatori and Ayame and she smiled softly. “Ahh yes! The three of us together again!” He put one arm around Hatori and one around Ayame. Hatori sighed annoyed while Shigure and Ayame both started to laugh happily at the doctors expense.

“You both take a lot of energy out of me.” Hatori sighed.

Amaya wrapped her arm around Naomi. "let's go over there, when those three start talking there's no end to it." Amaya says as they watch Shigure and Ayame being obnoxious to annoy Hatori.

Naomi looked like over to Hatori who clearly was annoyed from the moment he heard shigure and Ayame open their mouths."Okay" she said and walked with Amaya.

  
Hatori inwardly sighed as he saw Naomi leaving him alone with Shigure and Ayame and wished they weren’t but then again he also preferred for them to not bother her. Ayame smiled softly at his cousin he really looked up to him and he had noticed a significant change in him. A good one and he was very happy about it.

“So Hatori...Shigure has told me about how Miss Naomi has been staying with you..” Ayame smiled softly and it wasn’t his normal mischievous smile it was a nice soft smile. Shigure however had a grin from ear to ear.

“Yes and what of it Ayame?” Hatori watched him curiously.

“She makes you happy..”Ayame smiled. He had wanted Hatori to be happy for the longest time ever since Kana and him had that falling out he had been worried about his calm collected cousin. Hatori breathed in as he stared at his cousin indifferently. He had known of his feelings before for Kana and how he felt on the situation. Shigure smiled as well as he looked at his cousins.

“Aya is not wrong Hari.” Shigure commented causing Hatori to look over at him. Hatori knew his cousins cared. He knew that sometimes perhaps even too much. But he nodded in agreement with them.

“Miss Naomi and I get along very well...after the party I plan to take her out on a date..” Hatori hummed and Ayame and Shigure's eyes lit up like a christmas tree. Hatori sighed realizing his mistake in telling them both. “And keep this to yourselves...I don’t wish to have Naomi embarrassed.”

Shigure chuckled softly. “we can keep a secret Hari.” Shigure and Ayame smiled at eachother but it wasn’t their normal devious smiles. These were soft genuine smiles of happiness for their cousin. Who they hoped would finally become truly happy.

  
Meanwhile, Inari grinned as she saw the two of them walking over. "Don't worry I'll make Yuki save Hatori from Ayame later. He won't like it but he can get over it."

Amaya giggled. "And I'll get Shigure over here later. He's always so worried so it's okay."

"Yeah, last time I saw Ayame. Hatori got really tense around his cousin. Were they always like this? she asked as they made their way outside.

"Well Ayame is very loud...and can be embarrassing." Inari laughed.

"I guess." Naomi said.

Inari smiled. "Now what's been going on with you and Hari huh huh.." Inari nudged her and was giggling.

"What do you mean? Nothing. We live together, but nothing. There have been a few awkward encounters but nothing bad." She blushed as she realized what she just said.

"Oh?" Inari grinned. "Like what?"

"Well, he almost walked into me taking a shower. I had forgotten to lock the door."

"Oh that's something that comes with living someone. Come on get me something juicy!" Inari giggled.

Amaya sighed. "You can't use someone else's real life experiences for a story."

"Why not?" Inari looked at her like it wasn’t a big deal.

"Because you should probably ask for permission or wait until the person opens up a bit more about it." Amaya said and sighed.

"That was it. He apologized non stop for it. Besides that I rather enjoy living with him, but I am still looking a place for myself, though." Naomi said softy. Naomi walked over towards them again after a few moments. She looked disappointed to say the least after finding out Hatori was leaving for work. Or so she thought.

  
"Well I guess Hari had to leave for work." She sighed feeling a bit sad.

Amaya smiled at Inari and then looked to Naomi. "I'm sure it will be okay." She stood up and took her hand and Inari took the other. "Come with us."

"Okay" she followed without question but she did wonder what was going on.

  
Inari giggled and grabbed something of hers while grabbing something of Amaya's as well. She changed it up and cut it and looked at Naomi. "Here put it on."

"What why?" She said and grabbed it.

"No questions! Just do it!" Inari squealed and got her into the bathroom. "Don't come out until you've changed!"

Naomi looked at the lovely black dress Inari handed to her and tried it on. It fit her nicely but it was a bit big around the chest.

"Okay, there I have it on." She said feeling a bit confused to the situation.  
"Well come out here don't leave us hanging!" Inari said enthusiastically

She stepped out of the bathroom.  
"There, its a bit big around the chest, but it's cute." She said looking in the mirror and spinning around.

Inari went behind and tightened the dress so the bust area would fit better and made it so it would give Naomi a little cleavage. "And there we go." She smiled

"Oh... That works." She laughed.

  
"What now? Any other dress you'd like me try on or can I change back to my clothes?"

"Nope you're not changing out of that." Inari giggled deviously. She led Naomi with Amaya in tow to Yukis off bedroom and sat her down and started brushing her hair.

"Okay, what's going on? Are you doing a photoshoot for the baby shower or something? Why are you two doing this?" Naomi asked

"Yeah and we thought maybe we can go out! Amaya's last little party with the girls before she has the baby." Inari smiled brightly and bit the back of her tongue. She hated lying but didn't want to be suspicious.

"Okay, that was a bit random but okay." She smiled. She felt they were up to something but she just let it be.

Amaya walked over and was helping with her hair. She started to worry inwardly about how much Inari and Shigure had been spending time together, because Inari was becoming mischievous like Shigure.

Inari grinned as she looked at her masterpiece that was Naomi. Small little cat eye added to her makeup. Her hair curled half up and half down and the dress looked perfect on you. "Well I think this is great! Don't you think so Amaya?"

"Wow, yes you look beautiful Naomi." She smiled.

"Thanks" Naomi said softly but was still confused.

"Indeed you do.." Hatoris voice rang out and behind the three girls Hatori stood there with a bouquet of roses and was in a black tux with a small smile on his face. Naomi stood up from the chair and turned around to face Hatori. She blushed deep red when she saw Hatori.

  
"I thought you had to go to work..." She smiled. The butterflies in her stomach were taking over.

"Well...I hope a little white lie won't upset you..." he walked over to her with the flowers. There was a dozen red roses but one of them was fake.

"No, not at all." She smiled and admired the roses. She almost felt like crying from happiness.  
"Hari..." She smiled

"Shh no crying...it doesn't suite a beauty such as yourself." Hatori smiled and wiped the tear from her cheek. She smiled and looked back at the roses.

  
"Hmmm...this is a little different." She said noticing one of the roses wasn't real. "Hari, I think they gave you a fake one."

"No...its there for a reason.." Hatori kissed her hand softly. "It's a symbol...I will be there for you in however way you need me until the last flower perishes."

"Hari..." She smiled and hugged him. The fact that he would do a gesture for her that was so meaningful filled her up with butterflies.

Hatori smiled. "Come...let's not be late for our reservations." He took her hand and led her down to where a his car was waiting. Finally able to take Naomi on a real date that she deserved and that they both had wanted.


	14. The Date

Chapter 14

The Date

 

Hatori drives Naomi to their date. He steals glances at her as he drives. She looked beautiful with her hair off to the side and just a hint of makeup to accent her natural beauty. He watched as she smiled at the flowers he had given her.

“If I knew those flowers would case that beautiful smile you have on, I would’be given it to you sooner…” he chuckled. She looked at him and smiled. He looked handsome wearing a tux.

“This is the first time someone has ever given me flowers…” she said softly and she caressed a petal gently between her fingertips.

“Well, I will give you flowers any time you want.” He smiled and looked at her. She chuckled at his words. She brought the bouquet closer to her nose and breathed in the scent of the flowers which blended perfectly with his cologne. She exhaled with a soft smile. The soft music from the car filled the air and as they inched closer to their destination and while at a stop light he puts a blindfold on her. "The rest is a surprise now Naomi.." he continues to drive with a soft smile on his face.

"You know I am clumsy Hatori, now you're blind folding me... you mean me to fall" she laughed while she touched the blindfold hoping he wouldn’t see the small blush on her face from him gently touching her to put the blindfold on. 

"I'll catch you if you fall.." he chuckles deeply as he brings the car to a stop.

"You know... not being able to see reminds me of the time at the hospital... but this is better..."she breathed in deeply. He smiles and takes her hand as he gets out of the car. "Just allow me to guide you alright?" She nods and smiles fully trusting him. She knew now for sure if there was anyone in the world that she could trust more than anyone it was Hatori. He leads her carefully into a building and carefully up some stairs. She could hear some soft and gentle music and the smell of her favorite flower seem to almost completely envelop her.

"Plumerias? It smells like plumerias" she smiled and moved her head around.

"Good nose.." he chuckles and touches her nose. "Take it off Naomi."

As Naomi takes her blindfold off she is met with a beautiful sight before her. They were on a balcony and this balcony was important to her. This is the place where she had first met Hatori and conversed with him for the first time. The area was filled with many fresh bouquets of plumerias. She wouldn't even be able to count how many bouquets there were because there were so many. There was a small table in the middle of the balcony with a tablecloth and flowers and fine china and two chairs as well. There was a two bottles of champagne in a chiller and the music she had heard was coming from a live band dressed up in Tuxedos. Hatori had made sure everything was absolutely perfect.

"Hatori..." she smiled and turned towards him. She couldn't believe her eyes or the magnificent sight before her. It was absolutely perfect. Everything a girl could have wanted in a first date with a guy she was slowly but surely falling for. It wasn't a surprise that Hatori had an eye for detail he is a doctor after all. She had never been on a date like this before. It was practically a dream. But Naomi knew everything about this night was real. “This is beautiful."

"Well I thought it would suite someone like you well.." he took her hand and led her to the table and pulled out the chair for her. She sat down and looked around. Everything looked so beautiful. The lighting was perfectly dimmed. It was almost out of a fairy tale. 

"You didn't have to go through the trouble of doing all this Hatori." She smiled softly still in shock at everything around her. 

 

"Yes but I wanted too.." he goes and sits down in front of her in the other chair and the butler comes over and opens the bottle of champagne.

"How did you know that Plumeria are my favorites?" She said as she looked at the flowers around her. She knew she told Hatori a lot but she wasn’t sure if this was one of those things or if it was she was touched that he remembered and had been actually listening to her. 

He chuckles softly. "I have my ways.." he holds up his glass of champagne to make a toast to her.

She sips the champagne. "Really?" She said and rests her face on her hand while resting her elbow on the table.

"Indeed..." he smiles softly and sips his champagne. "You look beautiful tonight Naomi."

"You look handsome yourself Hatori." She blushed. The live band started one of her favorite songs. She glanced at Hatori.

The strands in your eyes that color them wonderful  
Stop me and steal my breath

"You found out my favorite song too?" She smiled and took another sip. "I wonder what else you found out about me."

He grinned a soft but toothy grin at her. "Well anything else I hope to eventually find out through you.." he stands up and offers her a hand. "Shall we dance?” She nodded happily and reached for his hand. Hatori led her over and he holds her hand in one hand the other rested at the waist as he started to sway with her to the music.

 

Emeralds from mountains and thrust towards the sky  
Never revealing their depth  
Tell me that we belong together

Naomi placed her free hand on Hatori's shoulder and glanced at him then back at her feet. Her heart was pounding fast, she began to wonder if Hatori could feel it or even hear it. She knew she was being silly and there was no chance he could feel it or hear it especially since their chests weren’t touching and the music was louder than her heart was beating but still she had that small worry. Only he could make her feel this way. 

Dress it up with the trappings of love  
I'll be captivated, I'll hang from your lips  
Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above

Hatori smiled softly at her. "You know you're the first woman I've danced with that wasn't apart of the zodiac." He hummed in thought and he wondered why he had felt the need to tell her that. He had come to notice that Naomi made him do things and made him wonder so much that he had not done before her. Not with anyone. Not even with Kana.

I'll be your cryin' shoulder  
I'll be love suicide  
I'll be better when I'm older  
I'll be the greatest fan of your life

"You're doing well for someone with not a lot of practice." She chuckled softly up at him and she looked up at him as they slowed swayed their bodies to the soft music. 

He smiled softly. "Yes well I suppose I have had practice just not with someone who was as beautiful and skilled as you."

And rain falls angry on the tin roof  
As we lie awake in my bed  
You're my survival, you're my living proof  
My love is alive and not dead

She looked up at him with a blush on her cheek. "Hah I am just trying to not step on your shoes." She smiled softly. He was handsome and even more attractive from up close. Even more so with the soft moonlight shining down on them. He chuckled softly. "You're doing very well in my opinion."

Tell me that we belong together  
Dress it up with the trappings of love  
I'll be captivated, I'll hang from your lips  
Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above

"Thanks..." she said glanced up to his eyes. She gently brought her hand up and brushed the hair off of his left eye and smiled. He carefully raised his hand and grabs her and kissed it softly as he closed his eyes.

 

I'll be your cryin' shoulder  
I'll be love suicide  
I'll be better when I'm older  
I'll be the greatest fan of your life

Hatori noticed something as he danced with Naomi. Actually he noticed that whenever he was with Naomi time seemed to almost stand still if not already completely stopped and as they slowly danced through the last few measures of the song and he stared down into her beautiful eyes that really always seem to captivate and grab his attention, he couldn’t see anyone but her. He couldn’t hear anything but her either. All of his attention was focused on her.

I'll be your cryin' shoulder  
I'll be love suicide  
I'll be better when I'm older  
I'll be the greatest fan of your life  
The greatest fan of your life  
The greatest fan of your life

As the song slowly came to an end and the band slowly started playing another soft ballad Naomi noticed the smile had never left her face and the soft smile never left Hatoris either. He leaned down and moved her hair gently and caressed her cheek with his hand as he gently kissed her forehead. She closed her eyes and smiled, inhaling deeply the scent of his cologne which she adored and the tenderness of his lips touching her forehead and the light tickles from him stubble. 

"Come let us eat.." he led her back to the table where her favorite meal was set up

"This looks wonderful... alright who told you all this things about me? I know I've mentioned a few but who?" She asked jokingly and giggled softly.

"Amaya.." he speaks honestly with a soft tone to his voice. "She knows you well." He sipped his champagne and watches her as she takes her first bite. "I hope you will like it..."

Hatori looked at her with soft eyes. A swirl of emotions running through him and many thoughts running through his head. He watched her carefully with his gentle eyes and he reached to hold her hand. "Naomi I have something serious I would like to talk to you about....you have opened my eyes and made me realize many things." He breathed in. For once the calm and cool doctor Hatori Sohma felt nervousness and he didn't like it but he loved the reason of what was causing it. "I don't wish to be alone...when I am with you my day is better...I wish to possibly court you if possible. I want you to be my significant other Naomi. I wish to be with you." He said it anyway he can and in more than one. The calm and cool doctor was slightly nervous but even so he hid it with grace. 

Her cheeks turn bright pink. 'Did Hatori Just ask me out?' She thought to herself and watched as Hatori patiently waiting for an answer. She loved being around him as well, she knew the feelings she had for him were real and it scared her... was she ready to get into another relationship. Hatori was different than all of the people had been with. He was caring, gentle and patient with her. She smiled and looked at him

 

"Are you asking me out, Hatori?" She says teasingly trying to hide her nervousness but to no avail. 

He chuckled softly and sipped from his glass and puts it down gently and looks at her. "Indeed I am."

She looks down at the table and watches the way his is holding her hand. She smiles softly then looks up at him again. "Yes, Hatori... I would love to." She smiled as she feels all the butterflies in her stomach take flight. She bit her lip gently as she looked at him and watched for his reaction. He grinned and rubbed her hand with his thumb before bringing it up to his lips and gently kissing it. Naomi phone started to ring.

 

"Oh I have to take this... excuse me." She said as she grabbed her phone and stepped away from the table. Hatori nodded and breathed in and sat back and waited patiently for her.

She returned moments later with a smile on her face but there was a hidden emotion in there besides happiness. A small twinge of sadness. She sat back down and looked at Hatori.

"That was the landlord for one of the places I applied to live at. She accepted my application and she said I could move in as early as next month… so in a few weeks." She said and she had a soft smile but she wasn’t entirely sure if happiness was what she was feeling at the moment.

 

Hatori nodded and breathed in and his expression changed to a saddened one. "I see.." he hummed in thought and kept his emotions and how he was feeling hidden. Her smile quickly faded, she felt sad about knowing she would be moving out, but she knew living with Hatori was just a temporary fix until she could find her own place. She watched as Hatori continued to eat his meal. She began to eat and thought back to how much she enjoyed living with him and all that happened, but would she be moving too fast if she were to continue living with him, he just asked her out. Her mind began to wander through everything.

"Naomi I wish for you to know...my home is always open to you.." he looked up at her with soft eyes and held her hand from across the table. "And I shall support you in everything you do."

"Thanks, Hatori... the place is only a few blocks from your hospital. You could stop by anytime you'd like." She smiled back at him softly with her happy mood quickly returning to her. 

"I see I shall then.." he smiled gently at her. She chuckled softly at a few thoughts in her head.  
"I can make you lunch everyday."

"Well you're an amazing cook so I would love that." Hatori smiled at her. She smiled and continued to eat while enjoying the live band. She couldn't feel any happier. She looked around the balcony area and memories from the first time she met Hatori came back to her. 

 

"You looked quite handsome the first time I saw you. I was in so much pain and you were patient with me. I am sorry I left without saying goodbye that night... I thought about you for a while after that night.... Even asked Amaya how you were doing. Never did think that on day I would here with you... like this." She smiled and took a sip of her champagne. As the bubbly touched her lips it made all the pain and trouble she had gone through melt away.

"Well I suppose life has a way in playing in rather mysterious ways..." it wasn't much longer until they had finished their drinks and their meals and he stood up and held out his hand for her. "Shall we go home?"

"Yes." She nodded and grabbed his hand. He smiled and carefully walked beside her and walked with her to the car but before leaving the balcony he pulled her to him and he gave her a soft and gentle kiss on the lips and the band took a photo with a Polaroid camera and then brought it over to Hatori. He pulled away and smiled softly at her and he looked at the photo of them both kissing under the moonlight and the stars surrounded by her favorite flowers. "A good momento to remember tonight.." he handed it to her and put a flower in her hair as well.

 

“Thank you, Hatori.” She said and brought her hand up to his face then gently kissing him again.

"You're welcome...now let's go home.." he leads her to the car and opens the door for her. Once she is in he gets in the driver side and holds her hand and drives them home.


	15. Out of the Woods

Chapter 15

Out of the Woods

 

The day for Naomi to move had arrived, it had been a little over a month since Hatori and Naomi had started dating. She had all her stuff ready to load the car and head to her new place. 

"Alright, Hatori I just have one more box then I will be done." Naomi said as she moved another box closer to the door. She was sad to be moving out, but she didn't want to rush things with Hatori. That was important for her to take things slow with him because this was one relationship she didn’t want to crumble and fall apart. 

He kissed her gently. "Alright...I'm sorry I won't be there to help you." He felt bad but he was a doctor. And a good one at that and good doctors especially in Tokyo didn’t get many days off. 

"It's alright Hatori, I don't have many things.... I understand you have to work." She hugged him and looked up to his face. He was so tall next to her. Whenever she would hug him her head would only rest on his chest.

"Once I have everything unpacked you will have to come over... I will make lunch for us." She smiled softly with a small blush as she looked up at her favorite doctor. 

He smiled softly and wrapped his arm around her and gently rubbed her back. "I will...and perhaps I can take a day off to help you fully settle into your new home."

 

"Okay... well I have to go now and pick up the keys and head to the apartment. I will see you later." She said and grabbed one the boxes to the car.

"You should start heading to work before your late." She laughed and looked at Hatori who clearly didn't want to leave her side.

"I will.." he sighed and pulls her to him and kissed her softly with such emotion and when he pulled away he kissed her forehead gently. "Be safe now."

"I will..." she said and looked him. He walked over towards the door and she watched as he left to go to work. She missed him already. 

 

"Alright" she sighed and started to load up her car. Hatori headed to work quietly and sighed wishing he could help her but his job was important. Naomi went back inside Hatori's house to make sure she had grabbed everything. She would miss living there with him. But she knew it would be best for her to live alone for a while. She looked around for a bit and noticed she wasn't forgetting anything then left. She made her way to get the key from the landlord, which ended up taking a very long time. Hours had gone by and she finally got the key, she was already annoyed but she stayed cool. She tried calling Hatori but he didn't answer she figured he was busy so she put her phone down and headed over to the new place. Once she got there everything looked normal. She opened the door and she heard a sound of water coming down from the hallway near the bathroom.

"Oh no..." she said. 

Moments later her cell phone rang with a call from an unfamiliar number.

"Hello?" She said curiously. 

"Ms. Naomi, I am so sorry I meant to tell you this earlier when you got the keys but one of the other tenants clogged the pipe and there's a chance one the pipes in your unit broke and it could flood your apartment." Said the lady on the other end of the phone.

"Yeah it's flooded alright..."Naomi sighed and looked around.

"Oh shoot... I am on my way there right now. I will bring back your deposit I am so sorry about this. Ms Naomi." She spoke sadly over the phone. 

"Okay..."Naomi said and continued to look around to see if there was something she could do to stop the water.

Meanwhile Hatori was assigned to assist Cana for the day due to her assistant being sick, their department was short staffed for the day. 

 

"Thank you for helping me today, Doctor Sohma." Cana said and she gave him for the files for some of the patients she had coming in that day.

Hatori nodded to her. "It is no trouble.." he hummed in thought. He wasn't awkward around anymore now that he had Naomi. He was completely over Cana now. Cana walked back and forth taking in her patients while Hatori sat quietly just going over her files. She stop by the door as her last patient before her lunch left and looked at Hatori.

 

"This is kinda of amusing seeing you doing an assistant job." She said and looked down at her folder with a soft smile. 

"And how is it amusing?" He hummed in thought as he looked at her. 

"I used to be your assistant a while ago but it didn't work out... So it is amusing to watch you." she smiled softly and looked out the window.

He hummed and nodded not wanting to say too much on the matter. "I suppose..."

"Would you mind if we talked for a bit, there's something I've been meaning to talk to you about but I just didn't know how to bring it up." She asked him and looked up at him with the same gentle look she had given him when she learned of his curse but he didn’t pay it any mind. 

"I don't see why not." He hummed curiously as he watched her and her body language seeing if he could pick up on how she was acting. 

"You can stop me if I am wrong... but I've been having some dreams lately that they don't feel like dreams. I haven't been able to talk to anyone about it... it started happening a few weeks ago. I don't know how to bring this up without sounding crazy." She nervously laughed.

"Were we ever together Doctor Sohma?" She asked out of nowhere and Hatori froze slightly. He had never thought he would have this conversation with Cana. "I'm not sure I know what you mean?"

"I thought they were dreams but lately I've been coming to realize that it's just memories... you have a scar on your left eye don't you?" She asked him and looked at him with the same gentle eyes with some hopefulness as well. Hopeful that he would tell her the truth. 

He froze again as he looked at her and nodded. "Yes I do...an accident from a different time."

"No... it wasn't... I remember it now Hatori." She said as her eye began to tear up. "Your eye, it's my fault...we were gonna get engaged or something. My memory is still a bit hazy, but there are things I remember."

His eyes widened slightly. He never thought she would ever remember and he sighed. "Cana...it's not your fault....your memory was erased so you would never blame yourself."

"But I never wanted you to blame yourself for it either... I remember what you said before my mind went blank... you did it so I wouldn't have to be troubled over you... I remember you said you hoped I would find someone to make me happy... I am sorry you had to deal with it alone Hatori." Cana cried softly as she almost felt her heart break all over again. 

"No tears.." Hatori sighed and handed her a tissue. He realized he could never handle a woman crying. "I did what I had too. All I wanted was your happiness."

"Thank you..." she smiled and wiped her tears. "I am happy thanks to you, I know it wasn't easy for you to watch me move on like it was nothing while you dealt with all the memories." She smiled and looked away not wanting to make the situation more sad for either of them. 

"You really like that woman,don't you?" She said as she remembered the one time she saw Hatori walking Naomi. "Naomi... I believe that's her name.”

"Yes...I do.." he hummed and watched her curiously wondering what was going on in her head. 

"I am happy you've found someone, it was my dearest wish that you would find someone that makes you happy Hatori." Cana smiled.

"I want you to know that I don't regret any of it, neither should you.... anyways I probably said too much today."

"It's fine..." he breathed in. "I'm glad you found someone as well"

"Okay well, anyways I am gonna go for a walk, my next patient doesn't come in for another hour. See you later." Cana said and walked out of the office. She felt better that she got some of the questions to had answered. Even though Hatori didn't say much, his quiet response said more than he could. She couldn't fathom how much he must have gone through after it all. But now there was nothing neither of them could do but move on and accept what happened. 

Hatori stayed behind, then shortly went to his office and tried to call Naomi, he had been missing her all day already. He wasn't looking forward to going home and not seeing her there.  
He called her but her phone went straight to voicemail. He sighed as he waited a little bit and called her again. Once again her phone went straight to voicemail. He thought to himself 'maybe she is busy unpacking...' he began to work on some of his patients. He lost track of time and it was already past dinner time, he was beginning to feel worried that he hadn't heard anything from Naomi since morning. On his way home from work he decided to stop by her apartment and surprise but once he got there, there's was a note on the door that it was vacant.

 

"Hmm.." he raises a brow and wonders. The only other place he could think of was Amaya's and he head straight there. Once he was there and he had spoken with Shigure he quickly found out she wasn't there and began to worry. He didn't show it but he was worried. He calls the police station and is informed her ex is still in custody. He breathed a sigh of relief knowing that he hadn't done something but that still worried him. Where could she be. The last place he thought of was his own home and he drove straight there. He got there and Naomi wasn't there either. Suddenly all the memories he had of her laughter came rushing in and he wanted to see her. He tried called her one more time and nothing. He felt his heart sink. He decided to go out and look for her. He grabbed his keys and opened the door. There she was standing, her hair was wet and so was her pants and some of her shirt. She was carrying a bag of takeout.

 

"Hey Hatori I brought us dinner." She smiled softly like she had just seen him moments earlier and not hours like it had been and that everything had been fine. He looked over from where he was standing and other than her being wet from her shower she didn’t look hurt and she didn’t appear to be crying either. 

His eyes widened in shock and he let go of the door knob and he dropped his keys. He pulled her into his arms into a tight embrace and held her close to him so she could feel his heart racing as he came down from his worry and adrenaline rush. He didn't say anything and he just buried his nose in her hair and breathed in her shampoo scent and held her tightly to him.

 

"Everything okay, Hatori?" She said while her face was pressed against his chest. She could hear his heart racing. “My phone broke, it fell in the water."

 

He stood there quietly as he continued to hold her. "I...I was worried.." he softly whispered to her.

 

"I am sorry, today was hell... I am sorry I got you worried." She embraced him back while holding the bags.

 

"Here...let me help.." he was still slightly shaken up and it was visible. He took the bags to the kitchen. "What happened at your apartment?" She grabbed a glass of water for her and Hatori.

 

"One of the other tenants clogged a pipe somehow and caused the pipe in my hallway to burst and it flooded the place. It happened right before I got there..." she took a couple of sips "... I tried to stop some of the water and my phone slipped out of my hands and into the puddle so I don't have a phone right now neither an apartment... so is it okay for me to stay with you again?" She said and finished drinking her water.

 

"Naomi." He took her hands and made him look at her. "To tell you truth I didn't want you to move out in the first place."

 

Her eyes widened as she looked at him. "Hatori..." she smiled and blushed at his confession. 

 

He sighed. "And when you didn't answer...I was very worried.." he kissed her forehead gently.

 

"I am sorry, I didn't mean to worry you. I tried to dry my phone but it stopped working. I am sorry." She said and hugged him. She didn't ever care that her clothes were still wet, she just wanted to stay in his embrace.

"It's alright..." he breathed in and sighed. "We can go get you a new one tomorrow."

She nodded and hugged him tightly. "I have to go in my car and grab my suitcase for my clothes, so I can shower." She said and looked at him.

"You go shower now.." he kissed her head and took the keys. "I'll get your suitcase."

She smiled and nodded. She loved his kisses, they were gentle and warm and made her stomach fill with butterflies. He walked to the door and he put on his coat and smoothed down his hair and walked outside and got her suitcase from the car. He locked it and walked back inside and shivered slightly from the cold rain. Moments later Naomi finished taking a showers. She walked to her room and Hatori had set her suitcase on the bed, next to it he had separated a pair of her pajamas for her to wear. She got dressed and put her hair into a side braid. The smell of the food she brought back filled up the air, she made her way to the kitchen and Hatori was there setting a plate for them. She smiled at the sight of him. Every time she looked at him, she could feel butterflies. She walked up behind him and hugged him.  
"Thank you..." she said and buried her face on his back.

Hatori chuckled softly at her and turned around and put his one arm around her and gave her a soft kiss on the lips. "You are welcome."

They both sat on the table and had dinner. "Would you like to watch a movie?" She asked him as she finished eating.

He hummed. "If you wish then we may."

"Yeah... if you don't have to get up early tomorrow." She smiled softly.

"Well I have off because I wanted to help you unpack your things and spend the day with you." He grinned at her. 

"Oh that's great, I guess the unpacking won't be so hard since it's nowhere new..." she smiled widely. "... anyways the movie it's a scary one, if you don't mind?" She said and grabbed the plates and walked over to the sink.

"Not at all." He hums and walks over and washes the dishes. "You set it up. I can make some popcorn if you wish."

"Sure" she smiled and giggled almost childlike as she made her way to the couch. She secretly hated scary movies because they always scared her, but she would be watching with Hatori so she believed she would be fine. He finished the dishes and made some popcorn and he came over with the bowl of popcorn and sat next to her. "Ahh an American horror film. I've seen some this one is very good in my opinion." The film in question was the movie 'IT'.

"Oh I've seen parts of it but never finished it" she lied and smiled. She had heard about this movie from Inari and decided to give it a shot.

He nods. "It's a decent film based off the book."

"Oh" she said looked over the DVD cover. 'Oh great clowns' She leaned her head onto his shoulders as he pressed play. He hummed and puts his arm around her. The movie goes on and Naomi realizes how much she is scared of clowns. Every time it popped up on the screen she hid her face behind Hatori's shoulder. Hatori rubbed her shoulder and kissed her forehead gently. "You needn't be afraid it's not real. And I'll keep you safe from any real clowns." He chuckled softly. 

"I know it's not real,they are just freaky looking." She said and reached for the throw blanket on the arm of the couch. As the movie continued to layer her head on Hatori's lap. Whenever the clown popped up she brought the blanket up to her face and hid underneath. Hatori had a soft smile and he lightly rubbed her head to soothe her. 

"I might fall asleep with you rubbing my head.... but I don't mind it." She smiled.

"You're allowed to sleep.." he hummed softly and gently traces his finger in a circle on her shoulder. 

"I will be right back." She said and got up to grab something to drink. "Would you like anything?"

"I'm alright..." he hummed and laid back against the recliner side of the couch. She came back with a glass of water and lays on the other end of couch. She smiled as him and they continue to watch the movie. She dozed off during the movie when the scariness of the movie seemed to come to an end. Hatori noticed this and he put his arm around her and pulled her to him as he slowly started to nod off as well. The next morning Naomi wakes up feeling a bit of weight on her back. She opens her eyes and see that she laying on top of Hatori. He has his arms around her to keep her from falling off. He was breathing in and out calmly in his sleep. Naomi smiled and moved up a bit reaching her one arm over Hatori's face. She moved his hair off of his face. She gently ran her finger over his scar and kissed it. Then she moved down and kissed his lips. Hatori slowly opened his eyes during the soft morning kiss and slowly kissed her back. She smiled between kisses.

 

"Good morning" she smiled. "I'll go make some coffee." She said as she used her arm to pull herself up.

"Hmm in a moment.." he hummed and pulled her back to him and starts kissing her again. She relaxed her arms allowing her weight to rest on Hatori. She kisses him back while finding herself trying to hold back a light moan. It had been the first time Hatori had ever kissed her that. He hummed as he slowly begins to deepen the kiss and he wrapped his arms around her lower back pulling her to sit in his lap.

She hums out a soft moan as she found herself straddling Hatori. Her heart starts to racing.   
"Hatori..." she moaned softly in between kisses.

"Yes..." his whispered a little huskily as he continued to lean into her more wanting their lips to never part. His husky voice makes her forget about everything. She just wanted to be in the moment. In his embrace with the warmest kisses she had ever experience in her life.   
She let out a moan, she couldn't hold back anymore. She brought her hands up and placed it around his head. He grunted deeply as his pants started to tighten underneath her from the closeness of their bodies and her sounds. Hatori's phone started ringing.

 

"Hatori... your.. phone... is ringing." She said in between kisses. She felt the heat building up inside her.

"Whoever it is can wait..." he whispered deeply sending a chill down her spine and his kisses were trailing to her cheek and then slowly down her neck. The phone rings again and Naomi opened her eyes and looked at the phone.

 

"It's Shigure..." she hummed as he continued to kiss her neck. She can feel her legs already going weak from his kisses.

Hatori let out a deep and slightly annoyed sigh and picked up the phone. "Shigure. This better be important."

"Finally you've answered your phone. I am taking Amaya to the hospital. Her water broke but it's early. Please come to the hospital" Shigure was panicking on the other end of the phone. Naomi could hear Shigure and quickly sat up.

Hatori breathed in and nodded. "Alright Naomi and I shall be there soon." He stood up and straightened out his clothes and held out his hand to her. "Shall we?" He was calm like nothing had happened and his pants weren't tight anymore.

"Yeah, I am just gonna change real quick, we can grab food there." She smiled. Hatori nodded and waited for her and once she was ready they left for the hospital.

'Another time then...and next time my phone will be on silent..' Hatori thought to himself as they got to the hospital prepared for Shigure to be a nervous wreck with Amaya.


	16. Frustration and The Miracle of Life

Chapter 16  
Frustration and The Miracle of Life

 

Hatori and Naomi got to the hospital as fast as they could. Inwardly they were thankful that there was little to no traffic on the roads. The sexual tension between them now was far too great, and the drive up to the hospital was very quiet. Almost awkward. 

"Hey Hatori, how about you go right ahead and I will go grab some coffee for us." Naomi said as they both rushed in towards the elevator to go see Shigure and Naomi.

"I am fine Naomi. Let us go." Hatori nodded and walked into the elevator with her.

Moments later the doors opened, they walked over to the front desk and looked around. Hatori went on to ask the receptionist. While Naomi saw Shigure pacing back and forth.

"There's Shigure." Naomi said and tugged at Hatori sleeve.

Hatori looked over to Shigure before looking back at the nurse. "Thank you.." he and Naomi walked to Shigure. "Shigure calm down." 

"I can't be calm Hari...Ayama is in there giving birth alone.." he continued to pace looking more frantic than ever

"Shigure, it might be too soon for her to be giving birth. You sure they didn't just take her in to be examined?" Naomi said calmly and looking at Shigure. Hatori nodded along with what Naomi said.

"I am sure the doctors wouldn't get the party started without the father in there. Okay?" She said. Gently rubbing Shigure's shoulder to calm him down.

"Y-yeah I guess you're right.." Shigure mumbled and he started to calm down and breathe a little easier

Naomi smiled softly as she guided Shigure to a nearby chair and Hatori followed. 

 

"There have a seat, I am sure Amaya will be okay, we just have to wait and see." Naomi said and walked over to Hatori. She smiled as she approached him.

"Mr. Sohma?" said the doctor as he walked over to Shigure.

Shigure jumped up immediately. "Yes doctor?!"

"Ms. Okami and the baby are stable, she will need to stay at bed rest. We would also suggest her to remain at the hospital. Ms. Okami is only at 34 weeks. It would be best to keep the baby in for as long as she can. But no the less Ms. Okami will have to have a caesarean. You can also go in and see her now she is just resting." The Doctor smiled and tapped Shigure's shoulder. 

 

"Everything will be okay." The doctor said and pointed to the nurse to walk them to see Amaya then left.

Shigure breathed in and sighed in relief. "Thank Kami."

The nurse walked with them to Amaya's room. She looked peaceful just resting her eyes. The nurse knocked softly on the door. 

"Ms. Okami, you have visitors." She said softly and gestured for them to walk in.

Amaya opened her eyes and smiled. She brought her hand to her belly and rubbed it gently. 

"Hey... sorry for worrying everyone, I guess the baby kicked a bit to hard because she wants room but it isn't time yet." She chucked.

Shigure ran up to her and nuzzling her immediately. "Oh my sweet Amaya I was so worried." 

Hatori coughed slightly to make his and Naomi's presence know .

"How are you feeling Amaya?" Naomi asked

Hatori hummed. "Yes Shigure was quite frantic on the phone...almost mistook him for his previous editor."

"We're sorry, Hatori. I told him not to call anyone until we found out what was going." Amaya said and looked over at Shigure but she secretly felt happy that they all came.

Hatori nodded hiding his current frustration. "It is alright Amaya." he then hummed. "It's just a good thing that you and the baby are healthy."

"Yea, I am glad you and the baby are okay." Naomi smiled and walked over to Amaya. 

"Me too... the doctors said I have to stay bedrest for the next two weeks, then they would do a c-section." Amaya smiled softly and rubbed her belly gently.

"We heard." Hatori stood next to Naomi. "Have you finished setting up the baby room yet?"

"Oh no we haven't, we have bought everything and we were gonna set it this week but now... here we are." Amaya looked over to Shigure who just nodded with her response.

Hatori hummed. "And Inari and Yuki are still away in Europe for her book tour correct?"

"Yes, I am not gonna tell her anything just yet, I don't want her to worry about me. She has to focus on her book right now. They should be back in the next month. She might hate me for not telling her but I am just looking out for what's best for her" Amaya said

Hatori nodded. "I see but do you both have everything you need for the child?"

"Yes, we do... I've been nesting but we haven't had the time to put it all together yet..."

Shigure sighed. "It's been a hassle."

"Well, I am not doing anything for the next couple of days and I love putting stuff together so I will go over and set the room up if you don't mind." Naomi offered while looking at Amaya and Shigure.

"I shall help you Naomi. I don't want you doing that yourself." Hatori looked at her before Shigure hugged him.

"Oh Hari you're so nice to your dear devoted cousin." Shigure whined like always. 

"You're pushing it Shigure." Hatori warned as he looked to his annoying cousin. 

"Thanks Hatori, but you have to work so I can do some on my way own." Naomi smiled and chucked at Hatori. He looked annoyed as Shigure hugged him.

Hatori sighed. "I actually have a lot of time and I have to take some off anyway. So I can help."

"Okay that would be great" Naomi smiled at her boyfriend. It was weird to think of a handsome man like Hatori as a boyfriend. But man friend sounded weird, and partner didn’t sound all that right either. And unfortunately for both they weren’t lovers yet. 

"Are you guys sure you wouldn't mind? That would be great help for us, but I don't want it to be a bother." Amaya looked to them not wanting them to feel pressured. 

Hatori waved it off. "Amaya no you stay here and relax. And Shigure you stay here with her and work on your story instead of being lazy." 

"Oh Hari you're so cruel." He whined again like always. 

"Oh thank you so much" Amaya smiled. 

"No worried Amaya. Just relax and make sure the baby isn't stressed." Naomi said and gently rubbed Amaya's belly.

Hatori nodded and looked at the time. "I'll go get us things to eat from the cafeteria." He left the room quietly.

Shigure grinned. "So Naomi you and Hari are growing close."

"Well we are doing okay..."Naomi smiled. "... he is really nice."

Shigure chuckled. "When he wants too. I hope I didn't interrupt anything when I called."

"Oh no... you didn't at all..." she lightly blushed at the thought of what happened in the morning.

Shigure Rose a brow and grinned. "Are you sure Naomi?"

"Yes..." Naomi said.

"Shigure it's not of your business what they do..." Amaya said and tapped him.

Shigure chuckled softly. "Oh Amaya I'm not doing anything wrong."

Naomi chuckled. "Anyways have you guys picked out a name of the baby?" Naomi asked trying to change the subject.

"Oh yes, Hiyori" Amaya smiled as she rubbed her belly once more. 

Hatori had now walked back in with a few sandwiches and a drink carrier with bottles of water on it. "Not much selection. But I got what I could."

"That's alright." Naomi said and she helped him put the food on the small counter top. Hatori brought food over for Amaya and he threw the sandwich at Shigure.

"Hari I was about to say how nice you were but-" 

"Yes I know Shigure I'm cruel." Hatori cut off his cousin and sighed and went to sit back with Naomi. Naomi chuckled at Hatori's response. 

They ate their sandwiches and visited for a while longer before Hatori and Naomi stood up from their chairs.

"Well, I guess Hatori and I could go and get started on that nursery." Naomi smiled looking at Hatori then at Amaya and Shigure. 

Hatori breathed in and nodded. "Yes let us go Naomi." He held out his hand and he held her hand gently in his and allowed their fingers to intertwine. As they said their goodbyes and made their departure Shigure grinned. 

"Hari just think about it as training for the future!" He yelled from Amaya's room.

Hatori breathed in and inwardly rolled his eyes at his cousin's attempt to gauge a reaction of embarrassment out of him. He looked to Naomi and saw a blush had come across her cheeks and he chuckled and once in the elevator he kissed her cheek gently.

"I hope they have a easy crib to put together. I've seen a few that a nightmare to put together." Naomi laughed.

Hatori hummed. "I'm sure it will be okay.." he continued to hold her hand and he thought about what Shigure had said. 'Perhaps one day..'

A few hours went by and the building of the crib was finished. Of course a small trip to the hardware store was made since Shigure had a lack of any type of tools at Amaya's residence. Hatori wiped the sweat from his forehead not allowing Naomi to help and had her decorate the baby room for Shigure and Amaya instead. He walked into the kitchen as he finished. His button shirt was button down revealing his sweaty pecs. It seemed the doctor took care of himself more than he had let on. His shirt clung to his body showing every curve of every muscle. "Well it's finished."

"Well... uhm..." Naomi said but got distracted by his pecs. "... I would've helped you know."

"It's alright Naomi. It was heavy its okay.." he pulled his shirt out a little bit exposing more of his pecs and the top of his abs as he was letting the cold air from the air conditioning flow through his shirt. "Hotter in here then I remembered...gonna have to tell Shigure to have someone come out here to fix the central air."

 

"Yeah, now that you mentioned it is pretty hot in here" she said and fanned herself. She had been trying to compose herself all day from what happened earlier, but right now looking at Hatori the way he was it made it a littler harder to hide it. She could feel her cheeks turned red.

He rose a brow and noticed her cheeks become flushed. He walked closer to her until her back was up against the kitchen counter. He leaned into her and slowly nipped her earlobe and kissed her neck gently. "One day soon.." he hummed deeply before leaving to go and use Amaya's shower. Naomi stood there and watched Hatori walk toward the bathroom. She could feel the heat rising from within her. She walked over to the sink and washed her hands. She heard the shower turn on. Suddenly she found herself opening the door to the door to the bathroom. She could see his silhouette through the shower curtain surrounded by steam. She could see his hardened length which could only be described as something that would be the perfect fit inside of her center and she felt a blush rise to her cheeks as she could feel between her legs her sex becoming wet with excitement. She tried to withhold a moan. She didn't even notice the shower turning off. She watched as Hatori slid the curtain open and she tried to leave the bathroom but it was too late.

Hatori hummed as he watched her eyes wander up and down his body. "Yes Naomi?"

"Uhm I... I uhm..." she tried to find a which the excuse herself for why she was in there but there weren't excuse she could make. Hatori came over to her and hungrily kissed her on the lips. His lips were hot and so was his body from the hot shower. He lifted her up by her thighs making her legs wrap around his waist and he caressed her body as he had her back on the wall. His length growing and becoming heated against her moist center and he carried her out of the bathroom his tongue fighting for dominance over hers. He carried her to the couch and he laid her down carefully getting on top of her their bodies never separating and their lips had as his lips went to kiss and suckle on the gentle soft skin on her neck.

She moaned as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and lightly scratching him. His hands wandered under her shirt, sending pleasuring shivers through her body. She sat up slightly to ease him taking off her shirt. Once her shirt was off he easily rid her of her bra using his skilled doctor hands and throwing both articles of clothing to the side. His lips moved to gentle kiss around the hardened peaks of her soft and supple mounds. His hands caressing them gently as he left kisses all over them and he looking up at her as he softly suckle on her stiffened peaks. "Your skin is very soft and sweet Naomi...almost like honey.."

She couldn't believe what was happening. She smiled and moaned at his words. The amount of pleasure she was feeling by his kisses and touches weren't like anything she had ever felt before. 

 

"Oh Hatori..." she moaned in need. 

His lips slowly trailed down her abdomen and his skilled hands slowly undid the buckle on her pants and he pulled down the zipper. He grabbed the waistband of her pants and shuffled them down off of her and threw them to the side. He watched her as his hand slowly slid into her panties rubbing at her slit gently. "Very wet Naomi.." he leaned down and kissed her gently as he moved his finger in and out of her slowly while kissing her ever so gently. His free hand moved to remove her panties down and he threw them to the side.

The warmth of their closeness made her crazy. She reached her hand for his face and pulled it closer to hers and kissed him, while his fingers were sending her over the edge.

His hardened length rubbed against her wet entrance. He slowly pushed into wet cavern slowly covering his hardened length in her juices. 

CRASH

The sound of something loud caused Naomi to shoot up and wake up. Hatori walked out with some wood on his shoulder. Shirtless. 

"Sorry Naomi. I didn't mean to wake you. This extra wood from the crib had fallen. I hope it didn't frighten you."he spoke softly.

"Oh no... not at all." She looked at him up and down. 'Oh that was just a dream.' She thought to herself feeling a bit relief but annoyed because now she felt more frustrated than she did earlier. She walked over to Hatori and noticed he had gotten a few scratches on his shoulder where the wood had fallen.

"You got hurt..." she said and touched around it, his skin was warm and firm from his muscles. She blushed lightly trying to shake away the dream she just had.

"It's just a few scratches nothing more.." he hummed. "Did you sleep well at least?"

"Yeah, how long was I out for?" She said then walked over to the kitchen and grabbed a glass of water for the both of them.

"About two hours. It's all finished. Shigure neglected to mention that this crib needed parts." He sighed and nodded his thanks for the water and drank it all in one swoop.

"Well, maybe they weren't aware that it needed extra parts." She said in between sips.   
She walked over to the nursery and saw the crib. Hatori had set everything up and even put the sheets in the small mattress. 

"Wow... Hatori this looks great." She said and turned around to face him. She walked over and gently touched the small decoration and the crib. It was embroidered with small soft pink and white flowers trailing around the entire frame. She nodded and looked at him and smiled. 

 

Hatori watched her and an image ran through his head of Naomi holding a small child of their own.   
“Naomi, may I ask you something?” 

"Sure what is it?" She walked over to him the same smile gracing her delicate face. 

"How would you feel about going to the Sohma’s beach house?" Hatori looked to her waiting for a reaction and an answer. 

"That would be lovely...I would love to..." She smiled and grabbed his hands.

He smiled and held hers. "Wonderful...I can not wait." He kissed her forehead gently.

A couple of weeks had gone by and the day for Amaya to have the baby had finally arrived. Amaya had told Inari about the baby arrived at an earlier time and how she didn't want her to worry that everything would be okay. Meanwhile Inari had a week break between her book tour, which left her available to take the first flight back home to see her best friend. Hatori and Naomi waited in the lobby for the news. Shigure stayed in the room with Amaya. He held her hand the entire time.

Inari and Yuki ran and found Hatori and Naomi in the lobby. Inari looked frantic to say the least. "Is she okay?!" 

Hatori looked up from his book to look at Inari and Yuki. "She is fine Ms. Kasai do not worry she is still in labor." He had one arm around Naomi as he read his book. Inari started pacing around frantically worried.

"Inari, just have a seat. You're gonna burn a hole in the ground like that." Naomi said. "Shigure said he would come out and get us when they are ready."

Hatori nodded. "Yes, sit with Yuki." 

Inari continued to walk around ignoring them. She kept looking toward the door to listen for Shigure. Yuki sighed softly. "She's been like this since we had gotta on the plane."

"The procedure could take a few hours, Inari... just rest for now." Naomi said trying to get some sense into Inari's head.

"I'm fine." Inari continued to pace around. The three of them sighed together at her hopelessness. 

Meanwhile Shigure was inwardly very worried as he held Amaya's hand during the c section. "It's alright Amaya I'm here just breathe."

Amaya remained calm as her body was fully numb for the procedure. In the back of her mind she was still worried but having Shigure right there with her made her feel better. Shigure held her hand tightly and an hour later they had finished stitching her up and Shigure smiled at the love his life holding their new little bundle. Amaya smiled and looked at Shigure.

 

"She's perfect..." she cried happy tears. "Should we call the other to come meet her?" Amaya said. Shigure nodded and he walked out to where the lobby was. Inari shot up as soon as the door opened.

"Well she's here.." Shigure smiled.

"And Amaya?" Inari looked worried still.

"She's fine and awake." Shigure smiled happily. The proud smile of a happy father. "Let's go you guys can come back now." Hatori closed his book and handed it to Naomi. Naomi placed the book in her bag. Hatori stood up and reached out his hand for her to stand up. They made their way to Amaya's room.

Inari ran straight to her and her eyes widened and she covered her mouth to suppress the gasp. "Oh my...Amaya she's gorgeous.." 

Yuki smiled softly and came up to stand next to Inari. "Yes indeed...I'm surprised a cute kid came out anything with Shigure." 

"I agree Yuki. And she is very beautiful Amaya." Hatori commented.

Shigure went and held Amaya's hand gently. "You both can be cruel all you want...nothing can bring me down right now." 

Hatori hummed. "Well now that you say that." 

Shigure whined. "Oh Hatori-" 

"I'm only teasing you Shigure...she is very beautiful. Congrats the both of you." Hatori spoke softly giving Shigure a small smile.

Shigure smiled in return to his cousin. "Thank you Hatori, and thank you all for coming."

"We wouldn't have missed this for the world." Naomi smiled.

Amaya smiled softly at them and so did Shigure. Everyone had a chance to hold their small bundle. When it came to Naomi holding the baby Hatori felt a small twinge of happiness in his heart. And with a small he looked toward the future.


	17. No More Waiting

No More Waiting. 

 

The Friday before the trip had finally arrived, Hatori worked and Naomi packed for the weekend. She laid on the couch and waited for Hatori to get home. She wasn't feeling too well. She was dizzy and she wasn’t sure why and she relaxed against the couch waiting for the good doctor Sohma to get home. Her face was slightly pale and she hoped he wouldn’t make a big deal about it when he came home. 

Hatori had gotten home soon after, setting his keys down and hanging up his jacket. "Naomi are you alright?" He looked at her and noticed she was pale and immediately went into worried boyfriend mode and doctor mode as he came over to her quickly. 

"Yeah, just a bit lightheaded. Are you ready to go?" She said and sat up to look at him as he came closer inwardly blushing at his attentiveness. 

"Yes but first..." Hatori sat next to her and felt her head. "When did this happen?"

"About an hour ago. I went shopping and bought some stuff the trip, cleaned up and packed. I started to feel a bit lightheaded so I stopped cleaning up and laid down a bit." She said and she watched him take care of her. She loved receiving attention from him and she had a small smile graced her lips. He hummed and took out a thermometer to take her temperature and put it in her mouth under her tongue before checking her heart rate and breathing. "Deep breaths Naomi."

She inhaled deeply then exhaled. "I am fine, Hatori...I probably just didn't eat much today."

"Well we will be sure to get you something." He went and grabbed her an apple. "Eat this and lay back and rest I'm gonna shower so we can leave soon."

She nodded at him and quietly ate the apple and watched him leave to shower slowly starting to feel a little bit better. An hour later he comes back out and Naomi was feeling much better. Naomi walked out of her room with her bags. Hatori took his bag that he would need and grabbed hers from her. "Let's go shall we?" He had a soft expression on his face. She nodded and smiled. They got in the car and Hatori drove.

 

"I am sorry you have to do all the driving." She said as she played with the radio before settling on a soft rock station. 

"It is fine besides Naomi I know it by memory it is easier if I drive anyway." Hatori hummed and continued to drive in a comfortable silence. This weekend meant so much for the both of them.

"So how far away is it?" Naomi asked once she found a decent radio station.

"It's about an hour maybe two hours depending on traffic." He drove with one hand and reached over and held her other hand interlacing his fingers with hers. This was one of the things he was happy he could finally do with Naomi now that the curse was broken. It was something so small and other couples would overlook the chance to hold their significant other's hand, but being raised to know you could ever have someone to love you because you would change into a small seahorse the moment they touched you, you learn to cherish a small moment like this.

"'Not that bad of a drive then." She hummed softly as she looked out the window. His hands were so big compared to hers. It made her feel safe. She gently caressed his hands with her fingertips.

He had a soft smile at the gentle gesture. "How is your head feeling?"

"It feels a lot better, I guess I was hungry... I was running errands all day that I forgot to eat." She chuckled and thought back to the special piece of clothing she bought just for this weekend.

"Ahh I see you never did tell me what you bought?" He stopped at a red light and gently caressed the back of her hand with his thumb before bringing it up to his lips and gently kissing it.

"Well... it's a surprise..." she smiled. She was happy that it was dark out already because that way he wouldn't be able to see the light blush on her cheeks. He hummed curious but decided to leave it alone for now and they soon stopped at a gas station and he looked to her and handed her some cash. "Can you grab me a water while i fill the tank Naomi? Unless you're not up to doing it."

"Yeah, sure." She smiled and stepped out of the car. She walked to the little convenient shop and grabbed a couple of waters and some coffee.

"Uhm Excuse me Mister." said a lady standing a few gas pumps away from where Hatori was. She was dressed vulgarly. A low cut red crop top with a very short black skirt and plain black heels and she was chewing her gum with a smile as she looked at Hatori. 

Hatori hummed and looked up to the woman not caring one bit for her state of dress. "Yes may I help you?"

"Yes, I am having a bit of trouble this thing right here, it must gotten locked too tight and now I can't unlock it." She said pointing to her gas cap in her car while still chewing her gum and twirling a small stand of her hair.

Hatori hummed and walked over and hit the release on the gas cap in her front seat. "There we go."

"Oh thank you, you are just as smart as you are handsome." She lady said and licked her lips seductively.

Hatori hummed and didn't catch on. "Thank you...well have a good night." He walked back to his car and closed the gas cap and stood outside the car waiting for Naomi. Moments later Naomi gets in the car with a bag of snacks, a couple of waters and a cup of coffee for Hatori.

"Here, I thought you might want some coffee since you worked all day." She smiled while handing him the cup.

"Thank you.." he took the cup and sipped it thankful for the caffeinated drink. 

The lady came by and knocked on the window. "So where you are going handsome?" She giggled softly ignoring Naomis presence. 

Hatori Rose a brow and looked to her. "Away with my girlfriend to the family beach house. Have a good evening ma'am." Hatori didn't care for the woman flirting with him and he drove off.

"Who was that, handsome?" Naomi teased him while sipping some water laughing a little at his expense. 

"I helped her open her gas can. She started complimenting me." He shrugged and drove holding her hand. "She was attractive...but not my cup of tea.." he hummed and when they were at a stop light he brought her hand to his lips and kissed her hand gently. "You are."

"Hmmm... I see. So you still found her attractive, huh?" Naomi continued to tease him. She had never seen him like this. She felt a bit of jealousy. Hatori was tall and Handsome, it was hard to not notice how attractive he is.

"Are you jealous Naomi?" He looked to her. "She was attractive if you're into the type of woman who lets her breasts be exposed I suppose, but I'm only attracted to you."

"No... I am alright." She smiled but had a small blush. But she did feel a hint of jealousy but it was only natural. She just shook her head and changed the radio station.

 

When he got a chance he leaned over and kissed her cheek. "Don't be jealous now."

"I am not..." She smiled softy. He continued to rub her hand with his fingers as he drove.

"You're a bad liar." He chuckled and continued to drive eventually reaching their destination and he came over and opened the door for her before grabbing their bags from the trunk.

She stood by his car and looked at him. "Fine, maybe I was a little bit." She shrugged. Then walked up to him.

He chuckled and pulled her to him and gave her a soft kiss on the lips. "It's okay. I think it's rather...cute to see you get a little jealous.." he had a soft grin. "Come let us go to our room."

"Okay." She blushed a soft shade of pink and followed him. Naomi looked around and the house was beautiful. The ocean was visible from just about every window in the house.

"Hatori this place is beautiful." She smiled in awe at everything around her. 

"Indeed the family does like to take care of it.." he led her to a beautiful nicely furnished room. "Here we are."

The room was big and spacious. There was a balcony of the side facing the ocean.   
"I don't think I want to ever leave this place." She joked.

He chuckled. "It is soothing. Sometimes I come here to escape Ayame and Shigure somehow they always find me however."

"Well, I hope they don't find us..." she said thinking out loud.

He chuckled softly. "I made sure they were busy."

"Okay, is there any food shacks near by? I am getting a little hungry." Naomi asked while she placed her suitcase ts case on a bench near the bed.

"I figured we could go out to eat." He had a gentle look in his eyes.

"Sweet, I am gonna go change real quick then." She said while grabbing an ombré blue dress and walked to the restroom. He nodded and waited patiently. Moments later she walked out with wearing the dress. Her hair was down, she didn't put any makeup on, just a like chap stick.

"Alright I am ready." She smiled

Hatori smiled softly. "Beautiful as always."

"Thank you..." Naomi blushed.

Hatori chuckled and held out his arm. "Shall we?"

She nodded and interlocked her arm on his. She secretly loved how he always did this when they would go out.

"There's this wonderful Italian place not to far from here...I wouldn't mind a bit of a culture change would you?" He grinned at her.

"I wouldn't mind at all" she smiled.

"Wonderful it's a short walk if you like." He hummed. The sun had just set and the sky was a mix of oranges reds and purples all throughout and the moon was already full in view.

"Not at all, it Beautiful out." She smiled. They walked down the path towards the Main Street. 

 

"After we eat if you're not too tired we could walk around the beach for a bit." Naomi hummed.

"I would like that.." he hummed and held her close to him.

"Great, it's a plan." She giggled and they continued walking. In the distance there was a white building surrounded by plants and flowers with tables and chairs outside. The place had little white Christmas like lights decorating the entire place. It was beautiful and romantic.

Hatori pulled out the chair for Naomi and held out his hand. "My lady."

"Thank you" she blushed as she sat down. Hatori sure knew how to make a woman feel special.

"You're very welcome.." he went and sat in the other chair and opened the menu and hummed as he looked at the menu.

"Good evening welcome to Bello Italiano. I am Yamato can I start you both out with some wine?" The waiter looked to the both of them but was mostly looking at Hatori. Even though the waiter looked to be a mix of Japanese descent along with something else he had an Italian accent. Hatori could only assume he was Italian and Japanese.

"Sì, entrambi avremo il Verdicchio per favore." Hatori spoke fluent Italian without any problems. (Yes we will both have the Verdicchio Please)

"Ahh! Meraviglioso signore lo porterò subito!" The waiter responds before leaving to get them the wine. ( Ahh Wonderful sir! I’ll bring it right away!)

"I didn't know you spoke Italian, Hatori." Naomi said sounding surprised. "I took some classes but it never stuck." She hummed.

"Some here and there you pick up a few things when you have to deal with many different patients." Hatori smiled softly.

"That's nice." She smiled.

 

The Waiter came back to the wine pouring it for Naomi and Hatori chuckling softly. He leaned to Hatoris shoulder and was whispering softly in Italian and they talked for a few minutes. During this time Hatoris face seem to keep changing from calm to quite uncomfortable. He shook his head a couple of times much to the waiters dismay who just sighed and nodded his head.

“Capisco il signore nessun sentimento duro. Godetevi la vostra data e il vostro pasto.” The waiter spoke softly before walking away. ( I understand sir, no hard feelings enjoy your date and your meal) 

"Uhm what was that about?" Naomi stared at Hatori who looked a bit uncomfortable.

Hatori took a large swig of his wine and looked to her. "That was the second time I've been hit on today.."

She almost choked on her wine. "Who? Our waiter?" She giggled.

"Yes...he told me he was happy to see someone who knew so much Italian...he then proceeded to ask me when I was free." He drank more wine not handling being approached by a man well. It wasn't that he was uncomfortable but he was quite off guard.

"I am sorry..." she giggled some more. She the leaned forward and kissed him.

He kissed her back gently with a soft and loving kiss. "It's alright just very unusual..."

"Well... you are very attractive. So take it as a compliment." She smiled.

"I suppose.." he drawled and finished his wine glass. "He said you were very beautiful as well."

"Since he asked you out, I don't think he meant it." She teased while sipping on her wine. She grabbed some of the breadsticks on the table and started to eat.

"No he told me he is bisexual." He hummed and sipped his drink. "He had asked for a..well I don't think I should say it outloud."

"Oh kami." She choked then laughed. "No please don't say that out loud." She blushed and chugged the rest of her wine.

He chuckled softly at her reaction. "I won't. I told him no if you were wondering. I don't intend to share." He said nonchalantly as their food was brought to them.

She blushed deep red at his words. "Well... let's eat." She said trying to change the subject.

He chuckled softly and began to eat. He liked when she would blush it would make him very happy

"What are you grinning about?" She said while ate and she watched him curiously. 

"Nothing Naomi. I just think it's cute when you blush." He spoke honestly and his grin widened.Hearing him say that made her blush even more. 

 

"You must be enjoying yourself, since I've been blushing for a while." She hummed.

He chuckled. "Indeed I have." She chuckled and drank some more wine.

 

" I am happy to be spending this weekend with you... you definitely deserve the break as well, considering work has been hectic lately." She smiled and reached across the table to hold his hand. 

 

"I believe you deserve one as well.." he reached over and held her hand and rubbed his thumb on the back of her hand. "I'm glad you came with me Naomi."

"Thank you..." she hummed.

They finished their food and Hatori paid the bill ignoring how the waiter left him his number. He politely left a note saying they weren't interested and left him a nice tip before taking Naomi's hand to leave with her. They walked back to the house, the night was beautiful. It was getting late and Naomi knew Hatori was probably tired from work so she didn't bring up the walk in the beach they had planned earlier.

He continued to walk and he was leading her down to the beach. "You still wanted to correct?"

"Yes..." she smiled. "... but thought you might be tired." She spoke softly.

"I am alright." He continued to walk with her holding her close to him.

They made their way to the beach. Naomi took off her shoes and placed it on the corner near the entrance.

 

"Take yours off too, I love the feeling of sand on my toes." She giggled and jumped a bit then looked at him.

He chuckled softly. "I'm alright with keeping them on for a moment."

"Come on, it's just the two of us here." She said while grabbing his hands and pulling him closer and onto the softer sand. 

Naomi couldn't tell whether it was the wine talking or if she was just genuinely happy around Hatori. She giggled as she pulled on to him, the breeze striking his hair back revealing his handsome face that was always partially covered.

He chuckled softly as he held her hands and he grabbed her chin tilting her head up to him and he met her lips in a gentle and soft kiss but there was a hidden emotion in the kiss. It was gentle and loving more than all the others had been. He was gentle more than anyone else had ever been with her and he cared deeply about her more than he had ever before. His feelings he hoped he was able to convey with this soft and gentle kiss.

Once their lip parted Naomi stood there looking into his eyes, she could feel his arm wrapped around her. The rush of emotion that came over her felt as if time had frozen and it was just the two of them. There's was nothing else to worry, nothing as to fear. She gave him a soft smile and hugged back while burying her face into his chest. His warmth was peaceful. Naomi was falling in love with everything about this man.

His forehead went to touch hers gently as he looked into her eyes lovingly.

Hatori brings her hand up to his lips and he kissed it gently while closing his eyes. "Naomi...I-" he was cut off and off guard as a boom went off above their heads and they looked up and he smiled softly at the fireworks.

"Woah" this is beautiful." Naomi said and tuned to face the fireworks, she had a soft smile on her face. She looked over to Hatori who was smiling as well.

"Yes you are Naomi.." he smiled. "I can see you Better in this light now thanks to the fireworks."

She blushed then kissed him. He smiled at her after he pulled away. Eventually Hatori carried Naomi back on his back and he had chuckled softly when he had noticed she had fallen asleep. He carefully took off her heels and tucked her into sleep before succumbing to sleep as well. The next morning Naomi woke up early and saw Hatori sleeping soundly next to her. She smiles and gets up to make breakfast. The sun was shining softly into their room. The birds chirping ever so softly. It was truly and utterly completely relaxing and calming. She had a soft smile as she quietly cooked a simple Japanese breakfast. She couldn't believe how lucky she was and she inwardly couldn't help but wonder what the day had in store for them. But she also couldn't wait to surprise him. 'I hopefully he likes-' her thought process stopped when she get his strong arms wrap around her and she felt his soft lips and his morning stubble on the back of her neck.

"Oh Hatori, morning...." she smiled and turned around. She looked at him and he had a bit of bed hair. "... I was gonna try to surprise you with breakfast in bed." She said.

He chuckled softly and kissed her neck again gently. "Well thank you...I'm gonna shower and I'll be out in a moment." He turned her head to face him and he gave her a soft kiss before heading to the bathroom.

She smiled softly as she returned to preparing breakfast. 'I really hope he likes the surprise...' she thought to herself. She was in love with him and there was no doubt about it in her mind. Never before in her life she had felt like this. The calmness she got from his kisses, was something the looked forward to every time she saw him. 

She finished setting up the table for them to eat. Hatori knew he fell for Naomi. She had made him feel things he had never felt before. He truly believed if he had never met her the curse would have never broke. He couldn't imagine his life without her now.

As the day went on Hatori and Naomi had a marvelous time together. Enjoying each others company having a wonderful breakfast Naomi made, a perfect lunch on the beach which was practically private with little to no people. Hatori smiled at how beautiful Naomi was smiling in the sunlight pointing at the dolphins in the ocean. Everything was just perfect as perfect can be. Their walk was even more wonderful as Hatori gifted her a small simple but very beautiful Jade necklace. Carefully placing it around her neck before taking her hand and walking back. "Dinner will be lovely...I have everything prepared." Hatori smiled at her and kissed her hand gently.

Once they got to the house Hatori went of and took a quick shower and worked on dinner.   
"Do you need help with anything?" She smiled softly as she watched him cook. It wasn't often that he would cook.

"I'm alright Naomi. You can shower if you want. Go relax." Hatori smiled softly and kissed her forehead gently as he was mixing the stir fry in the wok.

"Okay" she smiled and headed to the bathroom so she could shower. She got out of the shower and put on the lingerie she bought to wear for the weekend. It was a simple black lace bra and thong. She wore a maxi light blue beach dress. She had been looking forward for tonight, she wanted it to be perfect, she couldn't help but feel a bit nervous too. 

Hatori wasn't done with cooking yet, so she took a step outside onto the balcony and watching the view of a beautiful sunset. Hatori decided to bring out the plates and everything he needed for dinner and set it on the small table on the balcony. He came up behind her and gently took her hand while his other hand went around her waist and he kissed her neck gently. "Food's ready Naomi."

Hatori and Naomi sat down to eat, the food that he prepared looked delicious. There was a lit candle on the table, a small cup with some flowers and a wine cooler. Hatori poured some wine for Naomi, then some for himself. 

"Hatori, this is lovely." She smiled.

"Yes you are.." he smiled softly at her especially as she started to blush he smiled more. As they ate dinner and Naomi took the plates to be washed Hatori plugged his phone into the small stereo and he was playing a soft song for her. He took her hand gently pulling her to him to stop her from doing the dishes and started to dance with her slowly. The song was Every Heart By Boa. She followed his pace while dancing. She was nervous about what was going to happen next, but to her there wasn't nobody else on earth to whom she would want to spend the evening with more than Hatori. She loved him, she hadn't said those words out loud to him yet, but she was sure he could feel it through how fast her heart was beating.

He danced with her slowly and held her body close to his. His forehead touching hers gently as he gave her a soft kiss with his lips barely touching hers before touching them gently again and then a deeper kiss came after that but it was slow and passionate. His hand that held her hand went behind her head and ran through her hair and his other arm wrapped around her lower back. He pulled away and their noses touched gently. "Naomi....I love you...so so much.." his voice was barely above a whisper as he looked into her eyes. She looked into his eyes.

 

"I love you too Hatori..." she smiled and blushed. She kissed him again this time the kiss was more passionate, as if their lips were asking for more of each other. She pulled away and grabbed his hand.

 

"Hatori... follow me." She whispered and guided him back to the bedroom. She closed the door behind them. She was still a bit nervous but it was just no one else but them. She breathed in deeply then exhaled. She looked at Hatori who was looking a her with soft eyes. She walked to him and turned around, she moved her hair to the side exposing the knot holding her dress up.

He rose a brow at her and carefully brought his hands up to undo the knot. The tips of his fingers trailed up her arms gently and he watched her stiffen and he slowly undid the knot of her dress. He sat down and watched her. 

She let the dress fall to the floor and turned around the face him.  
"Surprise" she smiled nervously. The lingerie she wore had a dragon lace pattern. His eyes widened and he had a small twinge of pink to his cheeks and his pants very noticeable had gotten tighter. She took as step closer to him and kissed him. Her heart was beating so fast, she wondered if he could feel it. 

 

"I love you." She whispered. She looked down at his shirt and gently started to undo the buttons.His eyes were just surveying her body slowly. "Amazing.." he whispered gently and he started kissing her cleavage gently.

Naomi shivered with pleasure as Hatori lips trailed her chest. She took off his shirt and had her fingertips around his back. His arms went around her back and his skilled fingers undid her bra letting it fall to the ground. His hands slowly moved around to her abdomen and to her breasts kneading them gently as he continued to kiss around her breasts and then his slowly moved closer to her nipples not touching them yet to tease her a little.

"Hmmm" she moaned while lifting her leg over the bed to straddle him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled his head and kissed him. He fingertips tracing her back sending waves of pleasure across her body.

He kissed her back lightly biting her bottom lip and trailed his kisses slowly down her neck to her chest leaving small little love bites in places all across her soft skin. He kissed her left nipple gently before doing the same to the right. He lifted her up in his arms and laid her down on the bed. His hands kneading her breasts and rubbing his finger over her nipples gently and he kissed down her abdomen before stopping at her center and moving further down resuming his kisses at her knees slowly going up her inner thighs. His hands moved down to rub her thighs gently and they slowly moved up along with his lips to take off the last piece of fabric separating her sex from his view. Once he got it off he looked at it gently slowly spreading her lower lips apart giving one last look into her eyes as his tongue slowly licked up her slit tasting her for the first time.

"Ha...tori" she moaned while gripping the sheets. His tongue giving her pleasuring shivers.

He hummed deeply into her sex and his hands came back up her thighs slowly sending shivers down her spine as he spread her sex open wide and looked in. He moved in closer to her and his tongue dove deep into her sex licking all around slowly but with such precision is phenomenal the pleasure that he was giving her. Hatori may be a virgin in practically every sense of the word but he was a doctor and he loved Naomi. He was going to make her have the most amazing pleasure ever before even worrying about his own.

Naomi arched her back with pleasure. His tongue hitting all the right spots in her sex. The amount of pleasure she was getting was like nothing she had ever experienced before. The gentleness on his fingers tracing her body and precision on his tongues, it didn't take long before Naomi felt her first orgasm. 

 

"Oh my...hmmm" she moaned loudly while curly her toes. Her breathing had become heavier.

Hatori licked up and down her slit slowly taking in her orgasm and letting her fully ride it out before he sat up. His pants noticeably tighter than before as it molded to his member. He came up and kissed her with so much passionate and caressed her cheek before undoing his pants and kicking them off. He reached for his back and took out a condom and slipped it on. Hatori was a doctor and doctors are always prepared.

Naomi looked down at his member. Besides being very well endowed it was was thick. The veins prominent and it twitched slightly as she watched him slide the condom on. Uncircumcised but it didn't look odd on him. She was just in sheer shock as she took in Hatori naked visage. His body was too magnificent for words. Muscles in all the right places but he wasn't too built. His hands had been calloused and rough but they were gentle on her skin. She bit her lip as Hatori came closer entwining their fingers together as his sex slowly pushed through her wet cavern soliciting a moan from the both of them as they finally became one with their bodies. Hatori let out a deep grunt as he slowly went in more.

Naomi's wall stretched welcoming his member. His grunts were music to her ears.   
"I love you" she moaned and smiled. Hatori brought her arm above her head as he slid in deeper. Naomi moved her legs up, giving him more room. She lightly arched her back in pleasure.

His hands moved hers up above her head holding them there as he slowly pulled his member out of her before slowing going back in grunting deeply at pleasure he thought he would never experience and the fact that he was experiencing it with Naomi made it all the more pleasureable.

Naomi smiled in between kisses, his stubbles tickled her face in a pleasuring way. She freed one arm and wrapped it around Hatori while gently scratching his back. His rhythm was amazing, with every inch sliding in and out of her sending pleasure throughout her being. She had never been loved like this before.

"Naomi..." he whispered huskily in her ear and he started to kiss and suck on her neck as he slowly picked up his pace. His hands moved down to hold her hips lifting them up a bit so the tip would hit the most sensitive part inside her.

She arched her back while wrapping her legs around his waist. Her hips synchronized with his strokes.

Hatori couldn't hold back anymore and he grunted deeply into her ear almost like an animalistic growl as he reached his climax. "Shit.." he cursed and slowly pulled out of her and took off the condom wrapping it and throwing it in the trash and grabbing another one and sliding it on.

He laid back down and Naomi got on top and straddled him. She leaned down and kissed him with teasing rubbing herself on his member. She kissed him and while biting on his lip.  
"I love you" she whispered.

"I love you.." he whispered back and his hands went to her hips

She tilted her hips a little inserting his member back inside her, she moaned and bit her lip as she felt his length inside her again. Gently rocking her body back and forth with her hands resting on his chest. This feeling was better than any dream she previously had of him.

His head rolled back and he breathed deeply holding her hips in place helping her move up and down on him. "That's it Naomi.." he grunted encouraging her.

Naomi picked up her pace bit feeling her next orgasm building up. She leaned herself back while riding the wave of unimaginable pleasure with her fingernails scratching Hatori's chest.

Hatori sat pulling his hips up to help Naomi, with his arms around her back, he gently kissed and kneaded her breasts. She looked down at him, brought her hand up and moved his hair away from his face. She gently rubbed her fingertips on the scar near his eye, then kissed it.  
"I love you" she whispered.

His hands reached down to her rear to hold her in place as he started thrusting upwards into her. "N-Naomi.." he grunted deeply and went faster. "Cum with me.." he whispered as his lips met hers in a passionate kiss. She moaned in between kissed.

 

"Oh Hatori " she moaned and held on close to him. He kept thrusting quickly as he held her. He cursed lowly under his breath before reaching his climax. Naomi quickly followed with her own climax. She leaned her forehead on his and smiled. They were both breathing hard. Eventually they both started to rest and they made love again several times throughout the night, Naomi rested her head on Hatori’s chest listening to his heartbeat while Hatori gently rubbed her back with his fingertips as they both fall asleep.


	18. Staying Close

Chapter 18  
Staying Close

Hatori woke up to find Naomi sleeping peacefully next to him with her head on his chest, he gently stroked her back and kissed her forehead as he whispered gently in her ear. Naomi, still very sleepy, pulled the covers closer to her and remained sleeping as she turned the other way. 

Hatori chuckled gently at her as he got out of bed and went downstairs to make breakfast. Meanwhile Naomi slowly woke up feeling the loss of body heat against her own body causing her to toss and turn before sitting up. She rubbed her eyes and looked around but found that Hatori wasn’t in the room, she smiled however as the smell of fresh brewed coffee filled the air. She stood up from the bed and wrapped herself with a sheet. 

Moments later however Hatori motioned her to sit back down as he walked in holding a tray with breakfast. 

“Good Morning” Naomi smiled softly as she looked at Hatori, who's only wearing a robe and briefs causing a small blush to rise to her cheeks as she saw his robe was opening baring his subtly but toned chest to her. 

“Good Morning, Naomi” He smiled while setting the tray down on the bed and the sitting next to her gently leaning in to give her a gentle kiss upon her lips. Hatori wasn't much of a cook, but every now and then he would prepare breakfast. Considering his line of work, Hatori rarely had time to make breakfast so it was always a treat for Naomi when he did make breakfast.

“Everything looks so yummy, Hatori” Naomi said as she looked at the plate. The breakfast was simple. Some sausage and an omelette with cheese and spinach and a small bowl of fresh fruit. The tray also had a fresh cup of coffee and a glass of some classic orange juice and even a small red carnation in a little vase. 

“I figured you might've been tired from last night, so I didn't want to wake you up.” Hatori said in his usual calm tone.

“Well, Thank You…” she blushed lightly remembering the previous night's events involving their passionate lovemaking. “... this is very nice Hari” she smiled as she took a bite of the fruit. 

“What would you like to do today? We don't have to head back until later” Hatori asked as he leaned in kissing her cheek gently. 

“Well.. we could visit some of….” Naomi was interrupted by Hatori’s phone. Hatori sighed inwardly not very happy about the interruption. 

“Pardon me” Hatori said as he grabbed his phone and stepped away. Naomi sat in bed watching Hatori pace around the balcony. She finished drinking the coffee and eating the fruit. Wondering what could be wrong, almost very worried about the situation. Hatori returned to the room with a bit of a disappointment look on his face.

“Everything okay?” Naomi asked.

“Yes… there's been a family emergency with one of the doctor’s so I would have to go into work today, I told them I wasn't close and that it would be me awhile to get there…” He said while putting his phone away and sighing. 

“...I am sorry we won't be able to do much today, next time I promise, but it seems it is imperative I get back there.” Hatori said as he sat on the bed and place his arm around her.

“That's okay, I don’t mind your job is important. ” Naomi smiled and leaned her head on his shoulder. 

“Alright then, I am going to take a quick shower then…” Hatori said and gently kissed Naomi holding her close to his body not really wanting to let her go inwardly thinking that he should have taken up a different profession so he could be like Shigure or Ayame and make up his own hours. 

“I will clean up and pack up while you shower then.” She smiled as she looked up into his eyes. He gently kissed her forehead before getting up from the the bed and standing in front of Naomi. He reached his arms down and wrapped them around her shoulders and gently kissed her lips once more. 

“I love you.” He said as their lips parted. 

“I love you too” she smiled and whispered gently. Hatori smiled as he made his way to the bathroom. About an hour later Hatori was done showering and walked out with a towel wrapped around and his waist. Naomi was done packing everything and had already set aside clothes for Hatori to wear. 

“I placed your clothes on the bed, I am going to take a quick shower so we can leave.” She smiled as she made her way to the bathroom to take her shower. She kept her eyes averted away from him however so she wouldn’t blush at the sight of his magnificent body. Hatori stood there looking at the clothes neatly placed on the bed, he smiled and got dressed. In his mind he didn’t want this mini vacation or their time together to end but if work had called him on his day off then he knew it was urgent but he also trusted his staff to keep a hold on things and keep it all under control while they waited for him to arrive. After Naomi had finished getting ready they had headed home and Hatori helped Naomi take the things in from the car quickly. He knew he had to hurry, enough time had passed since he had first gotten the call. In fact it had been about three hours and Hatori rushed but unfortunately the traffic hadn’t been too kind. 

“Naomi, I am sorry we weren't able to spend more time there.” Hatori said as he was about to leave. Again still wishing he had almost taken up a different profession as his hands rested on her shoulders. 

“It's okay Hatori, you don't have to apologize. I know that your line of work is serious. Don't worry about it, I will run down to the store and buy some ingredients for dinner tonight, okay?” She responded with a smiled. 

“I’ll look forward to it” he chuckled and kissed her forehead. “Come I pass by the store on my way to work. I’ll drive you by there.” Naomi nodded and grabbed her purse and left the house with him. Hatori smiled and held her hand as they walked to the car together. Still being a gentleman he held the door for her and then got in the car himself. The store wasn't very far but he wanted to spend time with her. And it only made sense so she wouldn’t have to waste too much money on cab fare. 

“Next time I have off, I promise to spend it the whole time with you. Just the two of us, okay?” He said while holding her hand then bringing it to his lips and kissing it as he drove quickly, not really wanting their time to end but he did have to rush. 

“I'd love that, but it's okay Hatori. I understand you have to work and all. I don't mind it.” She smiled gently at him looking at his profile admiring almost at how handsome he was. Not too long after they arrived at the grocery store, Hatori pulled over to the curb so Naomi could get out.

“Thanks for the ride, I will see you later when you get home. I love you ” She said as she leaned over kissing his cheek and then she got out of the car.

“Be safe, I am looking forward to dinner. And I love you too” He said looking over to her watching her walk into the store before driving off. Naomi walked into the store and pulled her shopping list from her purse. She picked up all the items she needs, carefully selected all the fresh ingredients for tonight's dinner. She wanted to make something special for him. As she walked down the aisles her phone started ringing. She pulled her from from her pocket and looked at the number, she didn't recognize the number but it was from her hometown. So she answered but a little cautiously. 

“Hello?” She said calmly as she was looking at the fresh vegetables seeing what she needed.

“Oh… Hi” said a lady on the other end. Naomi couldn’t hear the voice too well and couldn’t quite make out who it was yet immediately. The connection however wasn’t the best and Naomi could barely make out the words being said to her. 

“Naomi… how are you?” The lady continued to talk and Naomi froze as the connection was now clear as day.

And so was the not so unknown womans voice. 

“Mother?” Naomi said feeling herself freeze in her tracks and her thoughts in her mind completely gone. 

“Hi, sweetie. I... will be... in town next… week. Need to see you.” Her mother said in between getting cut out on the line but Naomi was still able to make out what her mother was saying or at least enough of what she was saying to still make her heart sink in her chest. 

“What?” Naomi asked trying to make sense of what had happened, but the call had dropped.Moments later she received a text.

“Lunch next Wednesday.  
Love Mom.”

Naomi read the text and felt her stomach churn. Naomi never got along with her mother, especially after her father passed away. She knew her mother must've wanted something to reach out now. They haven't spoken to each other in years. Naomi shook her head and walked over to the cash register to pay for the items. Once she was done she walked home, with her mind going back to her mother. 

‘Why now, why does she have to show up now. I am happy for once… I don't want to see her.’ Naomi kept on thinking to herself. But she knew her mother wouldn't leave her alone until she met with her. Naomi got home and put the groceries away. Still worried about why or what her mother could want. Her phone went off again with another text from her mother making her jump slightly.

“Lunch, Wednesday at 1pm. Cafe downtown.”

Naomi placed her phone down, she didn't want to respond yet and knowing her mom, she won't take no for an answer. Naomi simply shook her head and placed her phone in a different room so she wouldn't have to worry about it. She could already feel her anxiety building from just hearing back from her mother. Naomi turned on the small stereo and listened to music while she began to cook to help her calm down. The music helped her keep her mind off of things, she tried to distract herself from her thoughts. Losing track of time as she was finishing up dinner, she heard the front door swing open, which caught her off guard causing her to accidentally cut her finger. 

“Ow shit” she said as she placed the knife down and quickly wrapped her finger on a paper towel putting pressure down on it to stop the bleeding. 

“Naomi?” Hatori said with a hint of panic in his voice as he made his way to the kitchen. 

“Oh hey, you scared me.” She said as she held her index finger to stop the bleeding.

“I am sorry, I tried calling you to let you know I was on my way home, but you never answered so I thought something happened after I dropped you off at the store.” Hatori said feeling a bit relieved. He walked over taking her hand immediately going into doctor mode and started cleaning her hand. Some worry in the back of his mind about what had happened while he was gone that made her jumpy like this but he was gonna focus on her hand for now. 

“I am sorry, I left my phone in the other room.” She said looking at him seeing the worry in his eyes as he tended to her hand. 

“Wait, I am not very good at the sight of blood…. especially my own…” she said as Hatori started to look at her finger. 

“Just keep your eyes on me then, okay?” He kept her hand covered from her vision as he tended to it. Naomi nodded and fixed her eyes at him, carefully watching him as he cleaned the wound on her finger.

“It’s not deep you won’t need stitches…” He took out the first aid kit he kept in the kitchen and put some gauze on her finger and wrapped it with some medical tape and kissed it gently before standing upright and kissing her forehead gently and pulling her into his arms. “all better.” he whispered into her hair gently. 

“I am sorry, you were worried about me again.” She whispered into his chest. 

“It's okay.” He said softly and kissed the top of her head. “How was your day?” He asked as Naomi returned to cooking.

“It was fine…yours?” Naomi said and continued to cook not saying anything but Hatori could tell something was going on with her. 

“Well, I didn't want to go into work but we managed get all the wards covered so I could leave and enjoy the rest of my day with you.” He said and hugged her from behind. His arms wrapping around her waist pulling her body gently towards his. 

“My mother called me today… she wants to see me for lunch next Wednesday.” Naomi said while putting the knife down. Hatori noticed she tensed up and held her tighter to help her keep her calm. 

“What does she want?” Hatori said while taking a deep breath, he was aware Naomi didn't get along with her mother and he knew now why she had seemed upset ever since he walked in. 

“I don't know, I couldn't really hear her. So now she has been texting me nonstop about next week, that's why I had my phone in the other room. I didn't want to be getting anything from her.” Naomi said while Hatori hugged her trying to keep her eyes on the food in front of her inwardly still feeling her anxiety rising. 

“I will go with you, I don't want you meeting your mother by yourself...” He said and held her tighter kissing the back of her neck gently. “... you don't have to worry or be stressed Naomi. Whatever life shall throw at us I shall be here with you” He reassured her and whispered gently into her hair. Naomi simply nodded and gave him a forced soft smile as he walked over to grab a glass of water. It was easier said than done. Naomi’s mind was already being flooded with memories she wished she could forget. 

“Dinner should be ready soon, I made some baked fish, miso soup, rice and fresh veggies.” Naomi said trying to change the subject. Hatori stood leaning against the wall watching as she moved around the kitchen. He had been living with her for a while, he could easily see that it was bothering Naomi the fact that her mother contacted her. Moments later Naomi pulled the fish from the oven.

“Alright it's all done...” She smiled and set the table. “...lets eat” she said forcing a smile. Hatori walked over to her before she could sit down. 

“Hold on…” he said as he wrapped one arm around her pulling her closer to him, while using his other hand to gently tilt her head up to face him. He looks straight into her eyes, he could see the storm raging on in her mind, the anxiety building up, everything that Naomi fought to keep at bay. All the her walls inside her were trembling. Hatori gently stroked her hair away from her face and caressed her cheek. 

“... I know it's easier said than done but don't let it get to you, okay? I am here for you. You don't have to go see her if you don't want to… you could just say you have plans, but I think you should go… you should go and show how much stronger you've gotten and that she no longer holds you captive. You're beautiful Naomi, inside and out. I will go with you and I will hold your hand the entire time. I love you.” Hatori said while looking straight into her eyes, with every word he spoke Naomi’s eyes became glazed, her tears were just a soft blink away from falling. 

Naomi nodded and along flowed her tears. He pulled her in closer and wiped her eyes. Softly whispering sweet nothings in hopes to make her smile. 

“It's okay… just let it out.” He whispered while holding her and Naomi buried her face on his chest. Naomi looked up at Hatori who had a concerned look on his face. 

“I am sorry, I am sorry I made you worry about me today again… I love you.” she whispered softly and sniffled. 

“I love you too, don't you worry, I will always worry about you, because I care for you. You don't have to apologize okay?” He smiled and kissed her forehead.

“How about after dinner I will run a bath so you can relax okay?” He whispered gently and Naomi nodded. They sat down to eat, they were quieter than usual. The food was great. Naomi really was a great cook, she could make anything taste great but just neither of them could strike a conversation. 

“The food is amazing, Naomi.” Hatori said while holding her hand softly rubbing the back of her hand with his thumb. 

“Thanks. I've taken a liking of cooking for you.” She chuckled softly finally starting to let herself calm down. 

“Good, because I love when you cook for me.” He chuckled feeling relieved that she was getting better. They finished eating and Hatori stood up from the table and started to get the dishes and brought them to the kitchen. 

“I will do the dishes after I get your bath going for you.” He said and he sat the dishes on the sink. 

“It's okay Hatori, I can do the dishes.” Naomi insisted.

“No, I will do them.” Hatori said and picked up Naomi into his arms and carried her to the bathroom. He sat her down and started filling up the tub. The steam engulfed the bathroom along with the scent of the natural oils Hatori poured on the tub. Naomi quietly got up and left the bathroom.

“There, the water should be ready for you.” Hatori turned to Naomi but she wasn't there. He sighed and walked out of the bathroom to find Naomi back in the kitchen finishing up the dishes. 

“Naomi… I said I was gonna do the dishes and you were going to take a bath.” Hatori said sternly. 

“I know, you worked all day already so, this isn't much.” She smiled softly and she finished the last dish. 

“It seems you've forgotten how stubborn I am.” She chuckled and turned to him. He looked at her and grinned.

“Well… I am also stubborn.” He chuckled softly. He quickly picked her up over his shoulder and walked back to the bathroom. He set her down the floor gently, with her hair brushing against him. Once her feet touched the ground. Naomi looked at him and smiled. 

“Alright get in the tub and relax okay.” Hatori said as he looked down into her eyes. Naomi nodded and took a step closer to him and kissed him. He hugged her and slowly started to undress her. Naomi looked up at him and blushed but brought her hands up and undid his clothes as well.The warmth of the steam wrapped around their bodies. They both got in the tub Hatori sat in first then Naomi sat in between his legs leaning her back against his chest. 

“This is quite relaxing.” Naomi softly said as she closed her eyes. Hatori gently rubbed her shoulders. 

“Yes, it is indeed.” He said and placed a gentle kiss on her shoulder. Naomi took a deep breath and smiled as Hatori’s fingertips gently rubbed her shoulders. The warm water and soothing lavender scent in the water relaxed all her muscle and quieted her mind. For a while while laying in his arms feeling his heartbeat beating against her made her for the first time in her life forget about all the horrible things that had ever happened to her. Even if it was for just a while. Naomi slowly opened her eyes and turned around to face Hatori. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him, with her tongue gently parting his lips and fighting for dominance. She straddled him with their lips only parting for air, there was no words to be said their eyes and touch were already saying everything they needed to know about each other. Naomi let out a soft moan once Hatori’s member made its way inside her. Hatori kept his arm wrapped around her waist and gently rocked her body back and forth releasing a groan himself. Hatori brought one hand up and brushed Naomi’s hair away from her face. Hatori kissed her lips as she moaned, her sounds were music to his ears. The light blush on her cheeks and the vulnerable yet beautiful look she had on her face as she looked at him. He stroked her deeper causing her to grip onto him tighter and placed her head on his shoulder. The water splashed around them, but to them it was quiet with only their pleasuring sounds. Naomi climaxed not longer before Hatori reached his. Once coming down from their high, Hatori held her tight. Their hearts were still racing. The water around them had calmed and gotten cooler. Naomi raised her head and smiled at Hatori who had a soft look on his face. Naomi got up and out of the tub and Hatori followed. They dried themselves then went to his bedroom. They both layed down. Naomi cuddled up to Hatori and closed her eyes, their bath made her pretty tired. Hatori watched as she started to doze off. Hatori found himself wondering when had he fallen for her. He had enjoyed talking to her the first night they met and thought she had a beautiful   
smile, then at the hospital when he saw her at that state she was in he couldn't believe anyone would ever want to hurt her. She always smiled no matter what was going on. Hatori kissed her forehead and Naomi softly smiled. Even now when she is almost asleep her smile is still beautiful. 

He thought about all the times they spent together up until now, he couldn't remember when he had fallen for her but all that matter to him was that he was in love with her and she loved him back. He never wants to see her hurt again, he wants to protect that beautiful smile she has. No matter what. He pulled her closer and kissed her again.

“I am in love with everything about you, Naomi.” He whispered and closed his eyes and succumbed to sleep.


	19. Nightmares From Hell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning for this chapter for violent sexual themes.

Chapter 19

Nightmares from Hell

 

A few days had gone by and that Wednesday was fast approaching. Naomi’s anxiety was off the charts, she tried to keep herself busy and not think about it. In the back of her mind she kept on wondering why did she agree to see her mother, she should've just said no, but then Naomi also knew her mother would continue in persisting to see her. Due to her anxiety Naomi wasn't sleeping well. She tried to hide it from Hatori, for the most part she seemed to be doing well. Hatori remained patient with her. He knew Naomi’s anxiety was getting to her, he tried to cheer her up and keep her mind off of it but Naomi would just shut down. It was late in the day and they had finished dinner, Naomi wasn't feeling well, she was a bit under the weather from stress. Hatori cuddled up with her on the couch making sure she was okay. He was worried but he wasn't sure how he should go about asking her what was wrong. 

“I am not feeling too well Hari, I think I am gonna go lay down.” She said forcing a smile. He could tell she was forcing herself. He nodded but before letting her get up he checked her temperature with his hand. 

“Hmm it seems that you have a slight fever.” He hummed with some concern to his voice. He became even more worried that her mood and her feelings were affecting her health now. 

“I guess, I am not feeling too good, I am just gonna go to bed, no need to get you sick as well.” Naomi said and tried to get up. Hatori shook his head and wrapped his arm around her.   
“I will carry you” he smiled and kissed her forehead and then lifted her up in his arms. They made their way to her room and he laid her down under the covers and brought out another set of duvet for her. 

“I will make you some tea.” He hummed as he tucked Naomi in bed. She nodded and smiled softly. Hatori left the room and Naomi laid there feeling light shivers on her body. She didn't want to be getting sick now but in a way she knew she would be getting sick due to her anxiety. She looked around the room, next to her bed on a night stand was the remaining red rose Hatori gave her on their first date all those months ago. She was truly happy with him, but still couldn't escape herself from her past. Moments later Hatori walked in holding her coffee mug with some fresh tea.

“Here you go, drink this. It will help you feel better.” He said as he handed her the mug. The smell of the kava root tea filled the air along with the small familiar smell of honey that was in the tea. 

“Thank you” she nodded as she took the cup gingerly and slowly took a small sip. 

“I will be back in a bit… I just need to finish some reports then I can come to bed.” He said softly and kissed her forehead. 

“You might want to stay in your room for the night, I don't want you getting sick Hatori.” Naomi said as she took a sip of the tea. The warm liquid felt nice going down her throat and warming her insides. 

“Fair enough.” He chuckled. “But I will be here once I am done.You relax Naomi.” Naomi laid back down and place the mug next to her on the nightstand. Hatori bend over and kissed her gently.

“I love you” he whispered and gently rubbed her head. He could see in her eyes the uneasiness she was feeling. He wished he could just tell her ‘it's okay Naomi, I'm here. You will be fine.’ He had tried before but right now it was as if she was trapped in her own world.

“You will be okay” he whispered as he placed another kiss on her forehead. She smiled softly and nodded. Naomi’s anxiety was waging war inside her, a battle that she knew all too well. Hatori turned on the lamp next to the bed and left the room quietly and hurried to finish his reports so he could come back to her. Naomi laid there alone as her eyes grew heavier from the medicated tea and fever leaving her to wander the dark spots of her memories. Not too long after Hatori came in the room and laid next to her. He didn’t care if he got sick or not he just wanted to be with her. Moments later he fell asleep as well.

-

“Hello, I am home” she said as she walked down those familiar halls. Why did it have to be this dream? Who hated her so much out there to punish with this terrible memory as a dream. Dreamland shouldn’t have ever been a place were bad memories could emerge. 

“I am in the office, Naomi would come over here for a bit…” she heard as a familiar voice followed from down the hall into one of the rooms. She made her way to the office, and there he was. Older late 30s- to mid 40s. Thinning slicked back black hair, dark grey eyes, grungy 5 o’clock shadow. The smell of alcohol filling the room. The harsh whiskey that she knew was likely on his breath. She felt a chill run down her spine, but why… this all felt too familiar but she couldn't figure how she got there. Why had this memory been the one to pop up in her dream state? 

“Would you have a seat please?” He asked as his eyes watched her maliciously. Not knowing his intentions she did as she was told. She didn't like him, she missed her father. But it had been years since her father passed and her mother had already moved on to someone new to pay the bills.

“Your mother went away with some of her friends she won't back til after dinner.” He said and made his way behind the chair where Naomi sat.

“Oh… okay, I have lots of homework to do so I will just work on that.” She responded innocently trying to find a way out of the conversation. She had felt uneasy. He always made her feel uneasy.

“Don't worry about it, you can catch up on it later. Just sit for a minute…. we barely ever have a chance to talk…”he said and placed his hands on her shoulders and slowly rubbed them and she felt her uneasiness escalate. She jumped forward and turned around trying to get away from him.

“Well, it's a lot of homework and I have entrance exams coming up so I must study.” She said trying to hide how nervous she felt. This wasn't the first time he tried to touch her like that. He pushed her back down on the chair. This was the night he wasn’t going to take a no for an answer. 

“I am not done with you.” He grinded through his teeth and he squeezed her shoulders.

“Let go, please. You're hurting me” She said and tried to shrug him off quickly and desperately. He spun the chair around and leaned closer to her now.

“I like when they try to fight it off…. makes me even more aroused…” he said with grim on his face as he ran his hand over his crotch. She pushed his hands off of her, and got up and tried to run from the office.

“Oh yes, go ahead try to run…. makes me want it even more.” He laughed and watched her run. She ran towards her room and locked the door. She tried looking for her phone but it was no use the had left her bag in the office. She started to cry. She thought about jumping off the window but her room was on the second floor.  
“Damn it” she cried.

She could hear his footsteps approaching her door..

“Come on open up” she heard him.

She grabbed whatever she had in her room to try to use it as a weapon, she had nothing but a lamp, she pulled the lamp from the wall and held it with both hands, shivering in fear.

“You know I have the keys to all the rooms…” he laughed

“Leave me alone.” She cried.

“Awww you're crying….” he grinned “... okay I will stop.” He said and swung the door open. Naomi took a few steps back away trying to give herself some room to hopefully getting out of the room.

“I love the fear in your face…” he said as he licked his lips and took a few steps towards her.

“Stay Back” she yelled as she swung the lamp.

He gripped the lamp from her and threw it across the room.

“Enough games…” he yelled and kept on taking steps closer to her.

Her feet kept on stepping back, she looked around seeing if she had enough room to run around him and out the door. 

He started to unzip his pants and kept his one hand at his member.

She looked at him and throw a book she had near her at him and tried to make a run for it, but she wasn't fast enough. The book missed him and he was able to turn around and wrap his arms around her waist pulling her in.

She screamed and kicked trying to break free, she so small compared to him. She was using all her strength but he didn't even budge. 

-

She shook violently in her sleep. The memory kept playing in her head. Getting further and further into the worst time in her life. Well the first of the worst. Hatori shot up and awoke immediately and looked over to her. He noticed the tears and the shaking and her cries for someone to ‘stop’. He immediately began to shake her awake. 

“Naomi, wake up, wake up. I am here I got you.” She heard as familiar voice called out to her while lightly shaking her. She opened her eyes, she was in a dark room. The voice continued to called out to her

“Naomi, it's me, I won't hurt you. It's okay...you're safe now.” She felt strong arms rubbing her shoulders. Once she came back to reality she noticed Hatori sitting next to her with a concerned look on his face. She wrapped her arms around him and cried, she cried out all the pain and agony she felt in her dream that she couldn't cry in. He held her tightly and gently rubbing her back trying to calm her down. He wouldn’t ask. Not now. For now he just had to hold her and be there for her. But he had a feeling about what it was about. 

“Shhh….. it's okay…. he can't hurt you now… no one can.” He would whisper into her ear trying to comfort her as he rocked her back and forth. He held her there as she cried until there was no more tears to cry… she started dry heaving herself from crying. He reached for the trash can and held it for her. As he placed the trash can back down he accidentally bumped a lamp down. The sounds the glass breaking from the lamp made Naomi jump and push Hatori away from her. Hatori let go of her and held his arms back. Naomi’s mind kept on playing tricks on her, she would blink and see Hatori, then blink again and see her step father.

“No, not again .” She screamed and pushed him away she tried to get off the bed and tripped. She crawled away from the bed and sliced her hand on a piece of broken glass.

“AHH!” she screamed. Hatori quickly reached for her and saw the blood dripping from her hands. His doctor instincts kicking along with being a regular worried and concerned boyfriend. 

“Naomi…” he said and watched to see if she would respond. She just kept on watching the blood flow from her hand. 

“Naomi…. you're hurt, let me help you.” He said concerned. She looked at him, her face had gone pale. She didn't move. She just sat there. Hatori then took his shirt off and wrapped her hand to stop the bleeding in his shirt. He picked her up and carried her to the bathroom. He sat her down and noticed she was sweating profusely. He immediately checked her pulse, her body had gone into shock.

‘Oh no Naomi…’ He thought to himself as he looked at her in such a fragile state. He quickly wrapped her in a towel and he talked to her softly trying to keep her conscious as she kept on closing her eyes. He continued to monitor her heart rate with his hand on her neck. Once it was stable again and some color had returned to her face he started to unwrap her hand. 

“Naomi?” He said and this time her eyes responded and she looked at him. She blinked slowly and a single tear fell from her eye.

“You're gonna need some stitches on your hand.” He said and slowly unwrapped her hand. She blinked again.

“I am going to grab my suitcase, I will be right back.” He said and went to his room, moment later he came back with the suitcase. Naomi was still sitting down the way he left her. She was just out of it. He walked over to her and kneeled in front of her.

“I will work on your hand now, but first I will check your heart rate ” He said and used his stethoscope to listen to her heart. He smiled softly as he heard her heart rate being steady.

“Inhale… Exhale...” He said. He placed a towel down on her the counter and placed her hand on it. He cleaned the of her palm hand and placed an numbing agent before stitching it up. She looked at him just before he pierced her hand.

“I won't hurt you…” He said and caressed her cheek. She leaned her head into his warm hands. He smiled thinking back just a few hours earlier she had one of the most beautiful smile on her face and now she seemed trapped in a place caught between her reality and biggest fear.

“You will be okay, Naomi” he said. He carefully stitched the wound on her hand then wrapped it with gauze. 

“There all done.” He said. 

“Thank you.” She whispered under her breath.

“You're welcome Naomi.” He said and leaned in and kissed her head. He took a step back and looked at her

“I will run the tub for you to take a bath it will help you relax.” He said and walked over to the tub. Naomi continued to sit over the toilet where he left her, her gaze was still facing the floor and her mind was distant. The sound of the water running into the tub didn't even faze her. He watched her and he face turned pale again and tears streamed down her cheeks. He walked over to her and picked her and up carrying her over to the tub. She stood in front of on him, motionless and emotionless. He helped her get undressed and and get into the tub. He kneeled next to her and she sat inside the tub. She began to cry again.

“It's okay Naomi, I am here now… they can't hurt you anymore…” he said softly and he ran his fingers through her hair.

He continued to fill his hands with water and gently pouring onto her skin. He felt as, if he were to leave her alone she would crumble into pieces. She looked so fragile in that state.

Her tears stopped falling and she just sat in silence listening to the sounds the water flowing from Hatori’s hand into the tub again. She blinked slowly and took a deep breath, she could feel herself coming back to her senses. She looked at him and blinked slowly and softly curled the sides of her lips. Hatori gently brushed the hair from her face then leaned in and kissed her lips then her forehead. He reached for a towel and helped her get up and step out from the tub.

“I will go clean up a bit, we’ll just stay in my room tonight, I will put a change of clothes for you on the bed.” He said as he placed the towel around her. She nodded and began to wrap the towel around her. Moments later Naomi got dressed and walked over to her room. She saw Hatori cleaning the room. There were pieces of broken glass and blood. Immediately she felt bad and guilty. 

“I am sorry about this” she said.

“Oh Naomi…” he said as he turned around“ …Don't worry about it. It's nothing that can't be fixed. come on… You should get some rest.” He said and picked her up bridal style and made their way to his room. She wrapped her arms around his neck, resting her head on his shoulder.

“Stay with me…” She whispered.  
“... I don't wanna be alone… Every time I close my eyes those images flashes before my eyes…” She cried.

“Okay…”he whispered and held her tightly. “I’m not going anywhere Naomi..” he whispered into her hair and kissed her forehead. He laid her down then laid next to her. Naomi cuddled up to him. He wrapped an arm around her and gently rubbed her back. While the other arm rubbed her head. She placed her hurt hand above his chest.

“Sorry I woke you up.” She said softly.

“Don't worry Naomi.” He said and kissed her head.

He held her in his arm all night long, soothing her soft cries with his warm embrace. Til they both fell asleep.


	20. Never Wanted To See You Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait

Chapter 20  
Never Wanted to See You Again

 

Hatori woke up early that day. He had been completely and utterly worried about Naomi’s well being after her nightmare had surfaced. He kissed her forehead gently wanting her to get sleep in as much as she could. She would need to be well rested today and he knew that. He quietly crawled out of the bed pulling the covers over her and went to the kitchen to make some coffee and breakfast for the both of them. ‘Anything to ease her anxieties...and to see her smile again..’ he thought to himself as he poured the coffee into her mug.

Naomi noticed the absence of his warmth in the bed and slowly woke up. Her hand still hurting from the night before. All the emotions rushed up to her mind coming back to reality. She felt her stomach sink. She turned her head and saw Hatori walking in the room. She smiled softly at him and felt relief in her stomach. 

Hatori turned to her and smiled gently. “Good morning...I hope I didn’t wake you.”

 

“No... it’s okay.” She said and slowly sat up on the bed, while being careful with her hand. She looked at her hand then back at Hatori. 

 

“Sorry about last night.” She looked at him with gentle eyes. He hummed and walked and sat next to her on the bed handing her the coffee gently and leaning in to kiss her cheek. “Don’t apologize Naomi.”

 

She leaned her head on his chest and sipped the coffee. The hot liquid felt nice in her lips. “Will you meet me at the cafe?”

 

“Yes...I have to run some reports to work but I’ll be there don’t worry.” He kissed her forehead gently before her lips ever so softly. She nodded and smiled. “Okay, thank you.”

 

“You’re welcome..” he breathed in and pulled her in for a gentle but tight hug which received a gasp in slight surprise from her. “Naomi..” his voice was barely above a whisper as he held her close to him and wanted to convey his emotions completely to her. “I love you very much Naomi...I promise for as long as I draw breath nothing bad such as that or anything...will ever come to you again..” he pulled away only slightly and put his forehead to hers. 

“Being with you Naomi...gives my life purpose...there’s nothing I want more than to see you smile...and I will do anything to keep you smiling..” he whispered softly to her trying to convey everything he felt but it was hard to bring out the words cause he was always cautious around her not wanting to hurt her but to also...not have a repeating situation from when his own heart got ripped out from Cana. But she had to know. She wrapped her arms around him and buried her face into his chest. His proclamation of love only made her own love for him soar. “I love you, too” she whispered gently into his ear. 

He smiled softly and held her gently against him patting the back of her head and kissing the top of it.

“You should get going so you don’t run late for lunch.” She said while thinking about meeting with her mother.

“Alright...breakfast is on the table for you. I won’t be long I promise.” He kissed her lips gently. “I’ll see you soon..”

“See you.” She smiled and got out of bed.

It wasn’t much longer till she heard the door to the house close And Hatori had left but his mind was kept on her. “Don’t worry my love. I won’t be long.” He had sent the text to her

Naomi smiled at the text then placed her phone down. She walked over to the dining table and ate her breakfast that Hatori left for her. Once she was down Naomi took a shower to get ready for the day. The weather was still nice with an occasional chilly breeze. She wore black leggings with a long shirt and a sweater on top along with a pair of boots. Her hair was down brushed to the side. She applied some of her make up on, she didn’t really like but since she was meeting her mother, she figured it would be best to cover up everything.

The car ride over to where she was meeting her mother seemed long. She only wish it could have been longer so she wouldn’t have to see the woman.

She arrived at the place early. She looked around and there was no sign of her mother yet. She breathed out in release.

“Ahh my little girl.” A voice of a woman older than her spoke surprisingly softly. “Sorry I’m late dear.”

Naomi jumped as she heard the voice coming from behind her, she slowly turned around.  
“Oh hello Mother.” Naomi said while forcing a smile.

“Look at how beautiful you are dear...well not as beautiful as me but..” she smiled softly and hummed. “My dear have you been getting enough sleep?”

“I am fine mother. What is it that you would like discuss?” Naomi said trying to ignore her mother’s words.

“Can’t a mother see her loving daughter?” She hummed and sat across from her. “How are you and Eito?”

“Mother you are well aware I am no longer with Eito.” Naomi said and walked over to the table. She looked at her watch and saw that Hatori was running a little late.

“Oh but honey..” she pouted and opened the menu. “Why did you leave him? He was so good to you and honey let’s be frank you’re not gonna get anyone better dear.” Her eyes scanned the menu before looking up to her daughter. “So he hit you a few times big deal. You obviously didn’t try or didn’t listen to him you probably deserved it then.”

Naomi glanced up at her. Then back down at her menu. “I am doing quite well by myself Mother.”

“Obviously not dear.” She scuffed and flipped through her menu. “I often wonder why Kami gifted me with such a failure as a daughter. She can’t keep a man, because of her my own marriages have fallen apart. Accusing one of my husband's of touching her.” She looked up at Naomi and sighed. “Naomi where did I go wrong with you?”

Naomi ignored the remarks and continued to look at the menu hoping Hatori would show up soon. She couldn’t handle being around her mother by herself for much longer. 

“Typical you never answer.” She scuffed and closed her menu. “You’ve always been a selfish child.” 

“I beg your pardon.” Hatori came seemingly almost out of nowhere or perhaps it seemed that way because Naomi hadn’t noticed him until a gentle kiss had came upon her forehead. “I’m sorry Naomi traffic was terrible.” Hatori then turned to Naomi’s mother with a rather hateful look. Something Naomi has never seen from Hatori. “You must be Naomi’s mother..”

Naomi smiled in relief once she saw Hatori. “Hey...” She said softly as she gave him a gentle smile, which would probably be the only genuine smile she would ever have in her mother's presence. Hatori softly smiled at her and kissed the top of her head and lightly squeezed her shoulder. He sat next to her and rubbed her knee tenderly under the table. Naomi’s mother stared at Hatori wondering who is that man who approached Naomi.

“Good afternoon” Hatori nodded at Naomi’s mom. It was already too much talking from him to her, since he had already decided he did not want to speak with the woman. 

“I am sorry it took me a little longer to get here.” He spoke softly to Naomi. Naomi smiled in acceptance and nodded her head at him being quiet. 

“No wonder Eito called you a whore...” her mother mumbled and drank her water.

“I beg your pardon?” Hatori looked to Naomi’s mother in shock. “Naomi is not a whore why would you say such a thing to your daughter?” He was outraged. He had never seen a parent treat their child like this and he’s a Sohma. Not many parents treated the children of the zodiac well.

Naomi’s mother however scuffed ignoring the good doctor. “Still being quiet Naomi.”

“A mother simply wants what’s best for her daughter’s future. Now if she can’t follow some simple orders then accept the consequences.” Her mom remarked while checking herself in the mirror. “Now Eito, he such a great man, but you couldn’t follow orders. You’re just like your stupid father... now look where he is. Dead.” The mother continued to speak ignoring Hatori’s presence.

“Yes a man who beats the woman he supposedly loves and forces himself on her makes a great man. Or a great psychopath who doesn’t deserve treatment for anything.” Hatori huffed standing up for Naomi. He held her hand tightly under the table as he looked at her.

“I am sure he wouldn’t be that way if she had simply followed his rules...” her mother continued then looked at Hatori. “And who do you think you are to talk to me like that?” She said glancing at Hatori.

“I am Doctor Hatori Sohma. The man who protected your daughter and made sure your precious Eito rots where he belongs. How dare you care for a man who would lay a hand on your own daughter? Have you lost all respect in your daughter? Or is it because you have no respect for yourself that you put your own daughter down with such distaste in your voice?” Hatori looked to her and this was a side of the doctor that rarely ever came out. His anger.

But when someone hurt Naomi in anyway, his anger would come to the light.

“Hatori...” Naomi spoke softly. 

“Mam’ are you even aware that your daughter almost died in the hands of that man?” Hatori continued as the images flashed before his eyes of Naomi in the hospital bed and seeing Eito choking her. Her mother remained speechless but not a sign of care in her face.

“Are you aware of the years he abused her for no reason? Are you aware of the many things your husband has done to her and the years of abuse she went through at the hands of both of them?” Hatori breathed in and looked to her. “Why are you even here?”

“Hatori, that’s enough...” Naomi said there were tears in her eyes. Naomi sat there zoning out, the feeling from the night before was creeping in. 

“I was aware, but she knew how to make it stop. Anyways I am here because I’ve recently became aware that your late father has left you with all his fortune... I would like some of it as your mother and his wife.” She said coldly. Naomi blinked slowly and looked at her mother.

“And I believe you have no entitlement to that. Obviously he agreed as well since he left you nothing.” Hatori put his arm Naomi. “That is her father and her blood Naomi is entitled to it. Obviously you show such disdain for him and for your child you deserve nothing but to rot alone in your misery.” He stood up with Naomi. “We are leaving. I’m not letting this happen.” He turned to Naomi’s mother. “Normally I would say goodbye. But for you ma’am...you may politely go to hell for the rest of your miserable life.”

Once they stepped outside Naomi broke down crying and Hatori held her closer.  
“Naomi, you don’t ever have to see her again.” He said gently as he kissed the top of her head. Naomi nodded while she buried her face on his chest. He wrapped his arms around her tightly. “I’m sorry you’ve ever have had to go through that...” He held her close until she calmed down. Moments later her mother came out running after them.

“Naomi, wait.” Said her mother almost out of breath panting as she had run in her tall but expensive heels.

“Your step father, he is sick and dying... we needed the money to help with his medical expenses.” She said in complete desperation. But it was fake and Naomi knew that. She knew her mother and her manipulations well. Naomi turned around and wiped her eyes.

 

“What makes you think I would give that man money, after all he did to me. I hope he dies...” Naomi cried at her and shook her head at the woman who had given birth to her since she certainly was never a mother to her. “I can’t believe you have the guts to ask me help... not after everything that has happened.” She cried out in anger. Hatori held her hand. 

“I hate you mother, I spend everyday wishing you weren’t mother. I hate you.” Naomi screamed at her and not much longer after that Hatori wrapped his arms around Naomi. “Come let’s go.” He didn’t take no for an answer and they left without another word to her cold and uncaring mother. Hatori wrapped his arm over Naomi’s shoulder comforting her. She continued to cry her anger out not making much noises but the tears did fall down her cheeks and onto the ground.   
They made it back to the car and Hatori got the door for her, before letting her sit down her pulled her down and place his hand on her chin and tilted up so she would look at him. He wiped her tears away and kissed her forehead. “I love you and I will always be by your side, Naomi.” He whispered softly and her held her close. She looked at him and smiled.

“I love you too, Hatori.” She nodded.

“And I shall always be here for you...through thick and thin..” he whispered and kissed the top of her forehead. She nodded and got in the car, within seconds later Hatori got in the cat and handed her tissue. 

“Let’s go home.” He said and grabbed her hand. “Come let us go home and rest..” Hatori then drove his love to their shared home and takes her inside. “You sit I’ll run a bath for you Alright?” He kisses her head again and goes to the bathroom to run her a bath. He filled it up completely and put in a bubble bar and some Epsom salts. He dimmed the lights and brought a glass of wine for her. Moments later Naomi walked in and the bathroom was and the scent in the air was very soothing. He had lit some lavender candles for her to breathe in the aroma as she walked in. He kissed her neck gently and felt up and down her sides as he undressed her. “Relax...I’ll go call in some dinner for us..” He waited for her to get into the tub before leaving the bathroom.

She watched as he walked out of bathroom. She smiled and lowered her head under water then came back up. She grabbed the glass of wine and let the sweet drink relax her. Though the day had been hectic she felt better to tell all that she did to her moms face and to never have to deal with. Naomi was glad Hatori was there with her to give her the courage she needed to face her mom. She soaked for a while longer then got out of the tub, she dried and wrapped herself in a towel. Once she was done she walked into their room and Hatori has laid out clothes for her to wear.

He was also packing clothes as she walked in and he smiled. “Get dressed I have a surprise for you.” He grabbed the bags and he walked over and kissed her forehead gently. “Don’t ask, just get dressed. I will be waiting in the car.”

Once she was in the car he started to drive down a familiar route. “I thought since dealing with your mother we would go down to the hot springs for a few days.”

“But what about your work?” She asked him in surprise. Her eyes had been puffy from all the crying almost blurring her vision. 

“ I have some paid time off I can use do not worry..” he held her hand as he drove with the other.

“Okay” she smiled and relaxed. She leaned her head to side and watched the scenery. After a few hours they arrived. The drive had been calm and soothing for the both of them only engaging in small talk here and there as they passed certain familiar landmarks and they thought about food to eat and such. Hatori ever so gently rubbing her hand with his thumb as held it and drove with the other.

“I haven’t been to an onsen in so long.” Naomi smiled as she looked around. She could see the steam coming up from behind the trees. Hatori smiled and brought her hands to his lips and kissed them tenderly. 

“Yes but I know you will enjoy it..” He smiled softly to her as he walked with her to the room that he had gotten for them. The room was Japanese traditional with tatami floors and a futon on the corner. Hatori walked in and place the weekend bag in the corner. 

“My family owns this onsen house as well. One of my cousin’s mother runs the place.” Hatori said casually as he walked around the room.

“This place is lovely.” Naomi smiled as she looked around. There was a double door that led to their private onsen bath area. Naomi turned around to face Hatori who was already standing behind her, she smiled as their eyes made eye contact. Hatori embraced her and pulled her close and played with her hair. Naomi looked up to him as Hatori leaned in closer to kiss her. She wrapped her arms around his neck, as He pulled her hips closer to him. Their lips pull away and Hatori looks deep into her eyes.

“I am so in love with you Naomi. I want to always keep you safe.” He whispered then kissed her again. Naomi smiled in between his kisses. 

“Are you sure...” he whispered against her lips. “I don’t want to pressure you Naomi..” he kissed her lips again very gently while his kiss slowly trailed to her chin and slowly down her neck

“I want you more than anything Hatori, I am sure.” She whispered back and kissed him back. Without parting their lips Hatori picked her up, keeping in hand on her lower back and the other on her thigh. She wrapped her legs around him and kept her arms wrapped around his neck.  
He carried her over the futon in the corner of the room and gently laid her down. He slowly climbed up on top of her and kissed her gently on the neck. “I love you...every part of you...every inch...every curve...everything about you Naomi..”

He ran his hand on her side down to her outer thigh, then back up under her blouse touching her soft skin. With one arm supporting his weight and the other pulling her up closer to him.   
Hatori kisses her lips once more then gently remove her blouse. While gently lifting the article of clothing over her head his eyes gleamed with love and desire for the woman in front of him. His lips moved down to gently kiss her collar done before moving down more to go down between her supple mounds. His hand snuck behind her to undo her bra and the put took it off of her and moved it to the side. His hands moved up her sides to gently grasp her soft mounds and he moved them around gently while looking into her eyes before gently kissing her lips once more.

 

“Oh Hari” she moaned softly at his touch. Naomi hands moved down from his neck towards his chest and gently began to undo the buttons in his shirt.

 

“I love you..” he whispered as his lips trailed back down her neck slowly kissing to her soft mounds. His lips gently kissing both hardened peaks on her chest before kissing down slowly to take off her skirt. He sat up and threw off his shirt and went back down to caress her face gently as his lips connected with hers once more. She brushed his hair away from his face with her fingers and kissed his forehead.

 

“I love you too” She whispered. Hatori held her close to feeling the warmth and softness of her skin against his. His hand snaked down to slowly remove her panties and to rid himself of his pants. Their bodies completely bare to each other. “Naomi..” he whispered as he slowly sheathed his length into her. She gasped for air as her walls stretched from his length. He slowly thrusted his body on hers. Their lips never parting. Hatori’s hand ran down to her side down to her thigh and he pulled her leg up sending him deeper into her. He hummed softly as his lips slowly kissed hers as his hips slowly moved themselves against her taking him in and out of her heat slowly. He angled his thrusts to make his member rub against her most sensitive spot as he slowly made love to her. His movements sending pleasurable vibrations all over her body making her moan out softly from the pleasure and he held his face tenderly looking into his eyes. “Hatori..” she moaned breathlessly as her legs slowly wrapped around his waist. Their eyes closed as they started to lose themselves in loving bliss. Naomi moaned louder as she was close into reaching her climax, she wrapped her arms around him and scratched his back. Hatori groaned in pleasure and kissed her lips tenderly as he they both reached their climax. Hatori smiled and kissed her forehead. 

 

“I adore you.” He whispered and laid next to her and pulled her body next to him. They laid there in silence hearing each others breathe and feeling each other’s heartbeat.   
Hatori kept an arm reached around Naomi’s back and gentle ran his fingertips on her soft skin.   
Naomi reached an arm around his chest.It was still early for them to sleep, so they just laid there enjoying each others company before eventually succumbing to sleep.


End file.
